King of My Heart
by Rini desu
Summary: Kelas XI-B hanya kelas biasa. Ke-20 penghuninyalah yang tidak biasa. "Yang dibutuhkan kelas ini adalah rasa solidaritas"—by: wali kelas XI-B. Chapter terakhir update!
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp

Warning : OoC (demi plot#maksa), AU, beritahu saya bila ada _typo_.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**-Prolog: Introducing-**

oOo

Rouro Yuuma, sang ketua kelas yang dipilih karena paling tinggi di kelas. Jarang bicara dan terkesan hidup di dunianya sendiri. Wakilnya, Ia Aria. Namanya lebih sering ditulis IA saja oleh yang lain. Sifatnya yang terlihat jelas: kasar. Sifatnya yang tak terlihat jelas: sejujurnya pemalu. Ya, IA adalah seorang _tsundere._ Sweet Ann dan Kim SeeU, keduanya adalah sekretaris kelas dan sama-sama murid pindahan. Satu dari daratan Eropa dan satu dari tanah gingseng. Bendahara? Berwajah paling suram dan _gloomy_, perkenalkan, Honne Dell selaku bendahara satu-satunya kelas.

Selanjutnya, ada duo berisik, Kagamine Len dan Hibiki Lui. Si penengah kita, Akita Yohio yang merupakan saudara jauh Akita Neru, kelas XI-D. Lalu Himekaga Rin dan Suzune Ring yang mengaku rival, tapi lengketnya melebihi spongebob dan patrick. Ups! Yang tadi _disclaimer-nya_ juga bukan milik saya, ya?

Kemudian, Megurine Luka, sang primadona sekolah yang bersikeras tidak mau berpacaran sebelum berhasil menggapai cita-citanya menjadi dokter spesialis anak. Ada juga si tukang tidur, Utatane Piko dan kedua teman sejak kecilnya, Kasane Ted yang bijak dan karena ia berkacamata sering disebut sebagai anak _Kiyoteru-sensei,_ wali kelas mereka. Juga Megpoid Gumiya yang pernah difitnah memiliki kelainan _incest_ di masa lalunya.

Lalu, ada Shion Kaito yang dinobatkan sebagai murid kehormatan. Ia adalah murid paling pintar dan penerima beasiswa penuh dari tahun ke tahun. Kamui Gakupo dari klub kendo adalah seksi keamanan kelas. Harapan guru, sih, dengan bakat berpedangnya, Gakupo akan membuat para murid nakal ketar-ketir. Kenyataannya Gakupo malah mengetuai para pentolan sekolah untuk lebih sering melanggar peraturan. Namanya ketika sudah lewat jam sekolah adalah Gackt.

Ada pula Namine Ritsu yang merupakan gadis kaya raya dan selalu bersikap bak ratu. Leonardo Leon, seorang blasteran berdarah Inggris dan Jepang. Lalu Albert Michele, yang karena tubuh besar juga berototnya sering dipanggil Big Al. Dan pada akhirnya, ada Hatsune Miku yang selalu dicecar masalah remidi oleh guru karena kapasitas otaknya yang di bawah rata-rata.

Dari sini, cerita dinyatakan dimulai!

..

oOo

..

Sekeliling mereka masih sibuk berbisik-bisik. Beberapa siswi, wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah muda. Beberapa lagi, meremas tangannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan para siswa yang memilih bersikap acuh tak acuh, padahal diam-diam menyimpan rasa penasaran jua akan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Miku yang jadi objek tontonan sedari tadi, memilih menundukkan kepala dan meremas ujung baju seragamnya. Dadanya panas, wajahnya panas, seluruh anggota tubuhnya panas, sedang nadinya bergejolak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanda bahwa gadis berkuncir _twintail_ itu tengah gelisah. Sulit untuk dilihat karena ia menunduk dan poni ratanya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Namun Mikou yang berdiri satu meter di hadapannya tahu akan hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." Mikou menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Meski begitu, matanya memandang lantai dengan nanar. Hal yang cukup langka dilakukan oleh seorang mantan ketua OSIS yang terkenal tegas sepertinya. "Aku akan menunggu."

Ucapan Mikou seolah menyalurkan rasa bimbang pada hati seluruh orang. Hembusan napas beratnya berinteferensi dengan suara desahan kecewa dari para siswi yang memang selalu menyampaikan perasaan dengan jujur. Sekali lagi, berbeda dengan para siswa yang memilih berlalu dari sana dengan tampang cuek, padahal dalam hati ikut menguarkan rasa kecewa.

Mikou sudah berbalik dan bersiap kembali ke kelasnya saat lengannya dicekal oleh tangan kecil milik Miku. Suhu hangat dari telapak tangan itu membawa kecemasan dalam diri lelaki yang baru saja merayakan _sweet seventeen_-nya minggu lalu. Penasaran, ia berbalik dan menatap Miku. Gadis itu tidak lagi menunduk.

"A-aku…" suara Miku bergetar. Ia kembali menyembunyikan iris sewarna batu permata pirus dengan poninya—menunduk dalam. "…mau jadi pacar Mikou-_nii_."

Koridor kelas XII tersebut mendadak hening. Para siswa yang berbalik, para siswi yang telah diselimuti perasaan kecewa, dan Mikou sendiri—semuanya bungkam. Mereka masih memerlukan waktu untuk merespon ucapan Miku yang terlampau sederhana. Lewat sepuluh detik kemudian, barulah sorakan para siswa dan siswi terdengar kompak dan keras.

"SELAMAT, MIKOU! KAMI TUNGGU TRAKTIRANNYA!"

oOo

**BAGIAN SATU**

-Get A Date and Biology's Task-

oOo

Suara bel masuk menggema di tiap sudut sekolah. Miku berlari sambil menutupi wajah menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Ia masih merasa malu. Terlebih ketika beberapa siswi yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya menatapnya dengan kerlingan mata jahil.

Begitu tiba di kelas, ia langsung dihujani ribuan kertas berukuran kecil dan berwarna-warni. Confetti. Dan untuk lebih memeriahkannya, sorakan riang terdengar.

"SELAMAT, MIKU!"

Hanya dua orang yang melakukan kejutan kecil tersebut. Namun volume teriakannya mampu menandingi teriakan di koridor kelas XII saat Mikou menyatakan perasaan padanya. Darah Miku serasa mendidih. Panas. Wajahnya merah luar biasa. Ia bisa saja pingsan seandainya tidak mendengar suara berat dan malas dari belakang tengkuknya. Hiyama Kiyoteru, wali kelas mereka sudah datang!

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Setelah pelajaranku selesai yang piket langsung bersihkan lantai." perintahnya ogah-ogahan. "_Nee_, Hatsune-_san_ bisa kau segera duduk di bangkumu? Kau menghalangi pintu masuk."

Suara tawa yang ditahan terdengar. Miku harus menahan malu—lagi—dan berjalan menuju mejanya yang ada di barisan kedua dihitung dari pintu masuk. Mejanya tepat ada di belakang sang ketua kelas, Rouro Yuuma, yang ketika Kiyoteru tiba di meja guru langsung mengomando seisi kelasnya untuk memberi hormat pada sang _Sensei_.

Selesai dengan ritual sebelum memulai pelajaran tersebut, Kiyoteru membuka buku paduan mengajarnya dan bertanya, "Sampai di mana pelajaran kita minggu lalu?"

Len dan Lui yang duduk di meja pertama dan kedua barisan dekat pintu mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. "Sistem ekskresi, _Sensei_!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Berikutnya mereka saling menatap dan marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Aku duluan yang tadi menjawab, Lui!"

"Aku duluan, Len!"

Dan selalu Yohio yang duduk di belakang mereka berdua yang menjadi pihak penengah. "Kalian menjawab bersamaan, _Shota_."

"Aku tidak _shota_!"/"Siapa yang kausebut _shota_?!"

Keduanya bicara kompak walau dalam kalimat yang berbeda. Setelah mendapat anggukan kepala mengalah dari Yohio, keduanya kembali perang pelototan.

"Terserahlah," gumam Kiyoteru, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Melihat Len dan Lui bertengkar sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Jadi jangan salahkan Kiyoteru bila ia tidak menengahi pertengkaran duo murid berwajah imut itu. Kiyoteru lebih memilih bertopang dagu dan melihat bab mengenai sistem ekskresi daripada mengurusi mereka.

Iseng, ia membuka bab selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba, sikap tubuhnya berubah tegap. Wajahnya jadi lebih sumringah. Auranya penuh semangat seperti robot yang dipasang baterai baru, seolah ia adalah seorang pengembara yang tersesat di gurun dan menemukan _oase_ yang masih hijau dan segar. Hal ini sedikit banyak memancing rasa heran di benak peserta didiknya.

"Baiklah," ujarnya riang. "Buka buku kalian ke halaman 134. Kita memasuki bab baru yang merupakan pelajaran favoritku! Sistem reproduksi!"

Mendengarnya, Piko yang nyaris tertidur di bangku kedua dari belakang langsung menegakkan bahu. Dahinya mengernyit. Ia tak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Apa ada yang bisa mengulangi ucapan Kiyoteru untuknya?

"Kau kenapa Piko?" tanya Ted, khawatir, di sebelah kanannya.

Piko menggeleng kaku. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"_Yes_!" Leon tanpa sadar bersorak sambil berdiri dari bangkunya di belakang sekali dari barisan kedua dihitung dari dekat pintu. Tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Ia langsung duduk kembali saat menyadari seluruh siswi di kelas tengah memandangnya dengan jijik. Gumiya yang duduk di meja sebelah kanannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Tidak habis pikir dengan kebodohan Leon (juga kemesumannya).

"Sebelum membahas lebih jauh mengenai bab ini, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk membuat presentasi di setiap pertemuan," ujar Kiyoteru. Ia melihat denah kelas dan mengernyit. "Kalian sudah sering kubagi kelompok berdasarkan denah tempat duduk, jadi kali ini aku akan membagi kalian berdasarkan absen."

Ucapan Kiyoteru membuat Suzune Ring yang duduk di bangku paling depan dari barisan dekat jendela melompat gembira. Ia tahu, bila pembagian kelompok didasarkan pada nomor absen, ia pasti akan berkelompok dengan sang primadona kelas, Shion Kaito yang ada di atas namanya. Setelah melewati satu semester tanpa bisa melihat Kaito di kelas karena selalu ketutupan Al yang duduk secara diagonal di antara ia dan Kaito, akhirnya kini ia memiliki kesempatan!

Setali tiga uang dengan Himekaga Rin yang selama ini kesulitan mencuri pandang ke arah Kaito karena selalu ketutupan Honne Dell, si suram yang langsung mendelik tajam bila dilirik sedikit saja, di sisi kanannya. Rin pun berteriak gembira karena bila pengelompokan berdasarkan absen disusun atas-bawah secara berurut, maka namanya yang ada di nomor 5 dari atas bisa berkelompok dengan Kaito yang namanya ada di nomor 5 dari bawah. Oh, Rin jadi ingin memeluk Kiyoteru sebagai ucapan terima kasih bila nanti ia benar-benar sekelompok dengan Kaito. Juga pada SeeU dan Sweet Ann yang absennya berada di bawah sekali karena mereka murid pindahan.

Berbeda dengan Ring dan Rin, Gakupo yang ada di pojok kelas malah mati lemas di bangkunya. Biasanya, bila pembagian kelompok didasarkan pada denah kelas maka ia akan sekelompok dengan wanita karena dalam barisannya hanya ia seorang yang laki-laki. Namun bila pembagian kelompok bersadarkan pada absen, maka habislah ia. Namanya dihimpit oleh laki-laki. Sebelum namanya ada Kagamine Len. Dan setelah namanya ada Kasane Ted. _That's unbelievable!_

IA yang duduk di depan mengangkat tangannya. "_Sensei_, pembagian kelompoknya diacak saja!" usulnya. Ia tahu, jika pembagian kelompok berdasarkan absen maka ia berpotensi sangat besar sekelompok dengan si suram, Honne Dell. Atau si cebol berisik, Kagamine Len. Ogah banget, deh! Diam-diam, ia melirik pada Yuuma yang duduk di meja di sebelahnya dengan pandangan berharap. Namun ketika Yuuma yang sadar menatap balik, IA malah mengubah tatapannya menjadi sebuah _deathglare_ yang membuat Yuuma membatu kebingungan. Dasar _tsundere_!

Kiyoteru menggaruk kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya setelah berpikir masak-masak. "Sweet Ann," panggilnya pada sekretaris kelas. Gadis bersurai pirang _ponytail_ yang duduk di bangku kedua dari depan di barisan dekat jendela langsung berdiri. "Tolong buat nomor dari satu sampai sepuluh dua rangkap di kertas kecil lalu gulung. Rin, Ring, dan Ritsu, tolong bantu Sweet Ann. Sementara itu, Shiyuu (maksudnya SeeU), nanti catat seluruh nama tiap orang dan nomor yang dipegangnya."

Lima siswi yang namanya disebut oleh Kiyoteru langsung menjawab kompak, "Baik, _Sensei_!" Sedang SeeU yang menjabat sebagai wakil sekretaris di kelas langsung berdiri dan mendekati Sweet Ann tanpa banyak bicara.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sweet Ann mulai membagikan kertas sementara SeeU mencatat nama tiap orang beserta nomor yang dipegangnya. Proses ini tidak benar-benar bersih. Terbukti dengan IA yang menyogok SeeU dengan berkata, "Tak perlu kauhiraukan nomor yang kupegang. Pokoknya pasangkan aku dengan Yuuma. Sebagai imbalannya kubantu kau mendekati Yohio." Dan SeeU benar-benar melakukannya. Setelah semua selesai, ia memberikan catatannya pada Kiyoteru dan duduk kembali di bangku.

Kiyoteru membaca apa yang ditulis SeeU sambil menggosok telunjuk di bawah dagunya. Senyumnya terkembang. "Yah, setidaknya ini cukup sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan," ujarnya. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursi dan membacakan dengan nyaring apa yang tertulis di buku.

"Kelompok 1, Utatane Piko dan Namine Ritsu."

Piko kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ted bertanya, "Kau kenapa lagi, Piko?"

Seperti sebelumnya, ia menggelengkan kepala. Namun detik berikutnya ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Ritsu yang juga syok. Tatapannya menyiratkan perasaan tidak percaya. "Berpasangan dengan bangsawan sombong dan kekanakan itu? _Mendokusai_," desahnya lirih.

"Kelompok 2, Megpoid Gumiya dan Kasane Ted. Kelompok 3, Leonardo Leon dan Honne Dell."

Leon melotot tak percaya "Ha?!" _Inner_-nya menjerit, "TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Kelompok 4, Kamui Gakupo dan Megurine Luka."

Gakupo keluar dari bangkunya lalu melakukan gerakan bersujud. "Terima kasih, Tuhan!" ucapnya tulus. Ia tidak jadi berpasangan dengan laki-laki.

"Kelompok 5, Hibiki Lui dan Suzune Ring." Di sini, Len tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suaranya berinteferensi dengan Rin yang menertawakan Ring begitu keras.

"Kelompok 6, Albert Michele dan Sweet Ann."

Satu kedipan mata nakal diterima oleh Sweet Ann. Pengirimnya adalah si narsis yang kemudian mendapat lemparan buku dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kelompok 7, Kagamine Len dan Himekaga Rin." Benar-benar! Sekarang Lui yang menertawakan Len. Dibarengi pula oleh Ring yang menertawakan Rin.

Rin menggeram lirih. Seandainya Sweet Ann yang duduk di antara mereka berdua tidak bertanya, "Siapa orang yang beruntung sekelompok dengan Kaito, ya?" mungkin meja Ring sudah rusak karena digebrak oleh Rin yang merupakan atlet karate nomor 1 di sekolah.

"Kelompok 8, Akita Yohio dan Kim Shiyuu (tentu saja maksudnya masih SeeU)."

Ring dan Rin meletakkan jemarinya di bibir bawahnya. Mereka kompak walau sering terlihat tidak akur. "Benar juga," gumam Ring. Rin melanjutkan, "Yang sekelompok dengan Kaito siapa?"

"Kelompok 9, Rouro Yuuma dan Ia Aria. Dan kelompok terakhir," Ring dan Rin yang tidak mendengarkan Kiyoteru dari awal langsung menajamkan telinga. Mereka nyaris berhenti bernapas untuk mencapai konsentrasi maksimal. "Shion Kaito dan Hatsune Miku."

..

oOo

..

Miku duduk di bangkunya dengan gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kaito namun ia bahkan kesulitan menatap wajah pemuda itu. Sekalipun sekelas, Miku nyaris tidak pernah menyapanya. Sekalipun duduk di depannya, Miku tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Bila ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan, maka ia akan bertanya pada Lui atau Al yang duduk di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Bila yang ingin ia tanyakan berhubungan dengan pelajaran, maka ia akan bertanya pada Yuuma, sang ketua kelas. Dalam daftarnya, Kaito tidak pernah ada.

Alasannya ada dua. Pertama, Himekaga Rin. Dan kedua, Suzune Ring. Kedua makhluk ber-_gender_ perempuan itu seakan siap menguliti Miku kapan saja bila Miku menoleh ke belakang. Bahkan di hari pertama saat penentuan tempat duduk, Miku seakan dibakar oleh tatapan berapi-api keduanya yang merupakan anggota klub fans Kaito.

Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kelas nyaris kosong. Ia tahu kesempatannya bertanya tidak banyak. Esok hari, mungkin tidak akan sempat lagi.

Miku menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berdiri dan berbalik. Namun semua gerakannya menjadi sia-sia saat ia melihat Kaito sudah tidak ada di bangkunya. Kelihatannya, Miku terlalu lama berpikir.

Suara berat khas pria dari luar kelas membuat Miku melupakan segalanya. Mikou berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di bawah dada. Wajahnya menebarkan senyum. Kelembutan tercermin jelas dalam matanya yang fokus menatap Miku.

"Kau lama sekali keluar dari kelas. Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Miku menggeleng. "Ma-maaf membuat Mikou-_nii_ khawatir," ujarnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Mikou dan meraih tangannya. "Ayo pulang."

Mikou awalnya menerima genggaman tangan Miku. Namun menyadari bagaimana Miku melakukan hal tersebut tanpa mengingat status di antara mereka membuat rahang Mikou mengeras. Ia memejamkan matanya yang sewarna dengan Miku, pertanda bahwa hubungan darah keduanya tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah emosinya mereda, ia menepis tangan Miku selembut yang ia bisa.

"Lho, Mikou-_nii_? Ada apa?" Nada bingung itu membuat Mikou menarik napas dengan begitu pasrah.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel "_nii_". Kau tahu aku sekarang bukan sekadar kakak(sepupu)mu lagi. Aku kekasihmu."

Pipi Miku merona. Tentu ia tahu. Hanya saja, ia… bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." Genggaman tangan Mikou pada tangan kecil Miku adalah finalnya. Dan hal itu membuat Miku jadi merasa canggung sekaligus resah. Ia ingin melepas genggaman tersebut, namun ia tidak menemukan alasan yang benar.

Tepat saat ia tengah gelisah, sesosok pria bersurai sewarna laut dalam melintas di sampingnya. Itu Kaito. Dan pria itu kini berbelok ke kanan. Ada dua tempat yang mungkin dituju oleh pria itu. Yang pertama adalah UKS, dan yang kedua adalah perpustakaan.

Miku melepaskan tangan Mikou dan segera melangkah lebih cepat. Ia tahu ini mungkin akan menyakitkan bagi Mikou, namun ia belum siap untuk hal semacam ini. Dan sekarang adalah satu-satunya kesempatan.

"Maaf, kak. Aku ingin menemui Shion-_san_ sebentar." Lalu ia berlari menuju ke arah yang dituju oleh Kaito.

Bagaimana dengan Mikou?

Setelah berdecak, Mikou memutuskan untuk menyusul Miku dengan langkah yang lebih pelan.

..

oOo

..

"Shi… hosh!.. hosh!... on…-_san_…."

Suara lembut seorang perempuan terdengar dari belakang. Sedikit abstrak memang, namun Kaito tahu suara itu tengah berjuang mati-matian untuk menyebut nama marganya. Ia hampir sampai ke ruangan yang berisi berbagai informasi dari seluruh dunia. Namun dengan cukup bijak, ia memilih berhenti berlari. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Miku yang nyaris ambruk.

"A…khirnya…" Miku ikut berhenti berlari dan memegangi lututnya yang lemas. "…kau… berhenti… juga."

Alis Kaito berpaut heran. "Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Miku kira Kaito benar-benar pintar. "A… aku mengejarmu. Kau…" ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "…cepat sekali larinya."

Heran, Kaito bertanya lagi, "Memang kenapa kau mengejarku?"

Miku tertegun. Kalimat Kaito itu benar-benar ambigu. Dan otak Miku yang memang lebih _nyambung_ bila berbicara mengenai perasaan langsung menerjemahkan kalimat Kaito pada hal yang lebih sensitif. "A-aku… bukan seperti itu." Ia melambaikan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya dengan cepat.

Kaito makin kebingungan. Alisnya berpaut dan dahinya mengerut. Tingkahnya membuat Miku sadar bahwa ia telah salah mengerti. Karena malu, Miku menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merona dan berkata, "Aku mau menanyakan tugas biologi tadi padamu."

"Oh," gumam Kaito. "Nanti akan kukerjakan."

"_Ano_…"

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Ki-kita mau mengerjakannya kapan dan di mana?"

Suasana berubah hening. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Miku. Sadar bahwa Kaito mungkin tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksudnya, ia menjelaskan, "I-ini 'kan kerja kelompok. Jadi, mau mengerjakannya bersama-sama kapan?"

Kaito terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu dalam kepalanya. Ia menimbang. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bila Miku lambat dalam pelajaran. Jadi daripada mengganggunya dengan bertanya ini-itu yang tidak perlu, Kaito memutuskan Miku tak perlu ikut.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri."

Setelah mengatakannya, Kaito berniat kembali berlari menuju perpustakaan.

"Eh? Kok…" protes Miku tak sampai terucap.

Pria yang tengah terburu dengan wajah yang diciptakan dengan begitu sempurna itu menyelanya dengan sadis. "Kau itu hanya akan menggangguku. Jadi aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Tenang, namamu tetap akan kutulis dalam makalah nanti."

Miku menundukkan kepala. Ia mencicit sedih. "Bukan itu masalahnya."

Miku, 'kan hanya ingin membantu.

..

oOo

..

Hiyama Kiyoteru saat ini tengah memeriksa kembali ulangan yang dikumpul para peserta didiknya sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Kiyoteru bukan guru yang malas. Namun berkat tugas dinas yang diberikan padanya, ulangan para murid terpaksa harus terbengkalai dulu.

Sampai di lembar keempat, seorang guru wanita bersurai perak panjang duduk di atas mejanya. Rok sepuluh senti di atas lutut milik wanita tersebut menggoda mata Kiyoteru hingga sang guru lupa pada kertas ulangan para muridnya lagi.

"Sedang sibuk, hm?"

Kiyoteru memaksakan matanya untuk berhenti menatap paha yang tersaji di atas mejanya dan berpindah pada wajah sayu milik wanita tersebut. "Tidak juga. Ada apa,Yowane-_san_?"

Yowane Haku, guru mata pelajaran matematika kelas XII memasang sebuah senyuman. "Hanya ingin menyapa."

"He? Benarkah? Aku tersanjung wanita cantik sepertimu repot-repot kemari hanya untuk menyapaku." goda Kiyoteru.

Yowane Haku terkekeh. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menarik kursi dari meja seberang lalu duduk di sana. "Kudengar dari Dell, kau memberi tugas berkelompok ke kelas mereka. Apa itu benar?"

Kiyoteru menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kau benar."

"Pasti ada alasannya, 'kan? Boleh aku tahu?"

Ada desahan napas sebelum Kiyoteru dapat menjawab dengan nada yang tenang. "Kau tahu, kelasku kali ini cukup unik. Setiap siswa memiliki kemampuannya masing-masing. Meski begitu, lima bulan aku mengajar mereka, aku merasa masih ada yang kurang dari mereka. Semacam…." Kiyoteru terlihat sedang mencari kata yang pas untuk merampungkan kalimatnya. "…ketidakkompakan."

"Oh. Lalu?"

"Yang mereka butuhkan adalah rasa solidaritas. Karena itu aku memberi mereka sebuah tugas kelompok."

Yowane Haku menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda mengerti. "Cukup bijak," pujinya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju mejanya untuk mengambil tas. Sadar bahwa Yowane Haku berniat untuk pulang, Kiyoteru memanggilnya.

_"Anoo,_ Yowane-_san_!"

Yowane Haku menoleh ke belakang dengan pelan. Membuat rambut peraknya ikut bergoyang dan itu memabukkan bagi Kiyoteru. "_Nani_?"

"Apa malam ini kau sibuk? Aku tidak sengaja memesan dua tiket bioskop malam ini."

Rasa geli menggelitik Yowane Haku. Pria dewasa di hadapannya tidak cukup lihai dalam menggoda dan berbohong rupanya.

"Sayang sekali, aku harus menyiapkan soal ulangan untuk besok."

Patah hatilah, Kiyoteru.

..

oOo

..

* * *

><p>Oke. Sampai di sini saja dulu.<p>

A/N: _Sorry_ banget, Kaito. Dalam cerita ini, kamu saya buat miskin. Eits, nggak boleh marah. Author menguasai jalannya cerita. Kamu nggak bisa apa-apa. Tapi tenang, sebagai kompensasinya, kamu saya bikin jenius. (Kaito: _love you_, Rin-_san_#Rin dihajar rame-rame)

Oh iya, dari pendeskripsian pada cerita di atas, ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana denah kelas Miku dkk? Kalau tidak, berarti saya gagal#pundung.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyama Kiyoteru menangih tugas murid-murid tercintanya. Bial disesuaikan dengan janjinya, hari ini peserta didiknya hanya mengumpul tugas dalam bentuk makalah. Namun berhubung _mood_ sang _sensei_ tampan itu sedang buruk, janji itu menguap percuma.

"Hari ini, dua kelompok akan maju dan mempresentasikan tugasnya."

Satu kelas kompak berseru, "Ha?!" Sedang Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil. Seluruh isi makalah sudah ada dalam kepalanya. Jadi bukan masalah bila ia harus maju ke muka kelas sekarang juga untuk menjelaskan materinya.

Seorang yang cukup berani dalam kelas tersebut mengangkat tangannya dan meluncurkan protes. "Tapi hari ini kami tidak ada yang membawa laptop untuk presentasinya, _Sensei_. Sekalipun ada, pasti dia belum selesai membuat _ppt_(power point)-nya."

Kiyoteru malah makin _pewe_ di kursi guru. Punggungnya bersandar lemas. "Tidak apa-apa. Jelaskan saja apa yang ada di makalah kalian ini," ucapnya sambil mengipaskan salah satu makalah di tangan kanannya.

Oke, itu masuk akal. Sang murid yang pemberani, inisial Leonardo Leon—_err_…, oke, itu bukan hanya inisial lagi—akhirnya kalah telak. Namun ternyata, kelas XI-B dihuni oleh lebih dari satu anak manusia yang pemberani.

"Pak, bagaimana kalau urutan kelompok yang maju diacak saja? Supaya lebih seru. Takutnya di tengah pelajaran saya ketiduran karena presentasinya membosankan."

Seluruh murid mendelik tajam ke arah sang pemberani kedua, Utatane Piko yang mengungkapkan seluruh gagasan dalam kepalanya secara blak-blakan. Tak sulit untuk menebak maksud Piko hingga mengajukan usul semacam itu. Bahkan ada yang mengucapkannya dengan nada dongkol. Ring contohnya.

"Dia berkata seperti itu supaya ada kemungkinan kelompoknya tidak maju hari ini, ya? Dasar sialan!"

Tapi tentu saja. Pro-kontra selalu terjadi bersamaan.

"Oh, _yeah_! Kau licik sekali, Piko! _Great_!" Ritsu justru berseru dalam hati. Tak punya cukup kerendahan hati untuk memuji orang lain secara langsung.

Kiyoteru membuat gekstur tangan menyuruh mendekat pada Sweet Ann, sang sekretaris kelas. "Kelompok yang maju ditentukan dengan undian. Dan yang akan mempresentasikannya, cukup satu orang di antara kelompok tersebut," ucap guru tersebut. Senyum Kaito luntur di sini.

Lelaki bersurai biru lautan ini memantapkan mata melihat ke punggung di depannya. Kegelisahan tercermin jelas di sana. Sekali lagi, dalam hidupnya, Kaito menyesal mendapatkan Miku sebagai rekan satu kelompok.

"Oi, Kaito!" Ted menusuk punggung Kaito menggunakan pensil mekanik.

Dengan gerakan lambat dan malas, Kaito menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Apa?" ketusnya.

"Menurut ramalan zodiak yang kudengar dari radio hari ini, Aquarius ada di urutan kedua dari atas yang sial besar hari ini."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Kaito. Ted salah mengajak orang berbicara. Mestinya si merah dari keluarga Kasane yang kakek dari kakeknya bersaudara dengan kakek dari kakek Kaito ini (ya, mereka saudara jauh) bicara dengan pemilik zodiak Aquarius selain dirinya karena seorang Shion Kaito tidak percaya sedikit pun dengan ramalan buah pikiran seorang manusia biasa.

Namun entah mengapa—Kaito sendiri pun tidak paham—ia menanggapi, "Oh. Lalu, urutan pertama?"

Ted tersenyum misterius. "Virgo."

Melihat senyum Ted, entah mengapa perasaan Kaito jadi tidak enak. Ia kembali memandang ke depan, tak memiliki niat untuk membahas ramalan zodiak lebih lanjut. Di depan, Rouro Yuuma, sang ketua kelas sedang mengambil dua kertas berisi nomor undian mewakili seluruh kelas.

"Yang maju hari ini," Kiyoteru membuka kertas pertama yang telah dipilihkan Yuuma. "Kelompok 6." Jeda karena Kiyoteru membuka kertas yang kedua. Lamanya waktu yang digunakan sang guru hanya untuk membuka selembar kertas yang dipotong kecil-kecil hingga sekarang hanya berukuran 3x3 sentimeter itu telah membuat adrenalin Kaito berpacu. Tidak tahukan Kiyoteru bahwa hari ini ia telah membuat seorang anak manusia menderita kelainan bunyi jantung?

Oh, tentu saja guru tampan itu tidak akan tahu.

"Dan kelompok 10." Akhirnya kalimat sang _sensei_ berlanjut juga.

Kaito bersandar lemas di bangkunya. "Sial!"

oOo

**BAGIAN DUA**

-Misscomunication and New Task-

oOo

Miku Hatsune masih sibuk meremas perutnya karena rasa gugup. Matanya menatap Al yang tengah menjelaskan fase-fase pada siklus mestruasi wanita dengan pipi bersemu merah. Ia merasa kagum sekaligus iri pada sosok Al. Setelah ini, kalau bukan ia, maka Kaito-lah yang akan maju ke muka kelas menggantikan Al.

Seandainya Kaito yang maju sih, tidak apa-apa. Masalah baru akan muncul bila Miku yang mendapat mandat dari Kiyoteru untuk menerangkan isi makalah yang bahkan sampai hari ini, _cover_-nya pun belum ia lihat.

"Hatsune-_san_!" seseorang di belakangnya memanggil. Miku mungkin bodoh, namun ia tidak cukup pikun untuk melupakan bahwa yang duduk di belakangnya adalah Shion Kaito. Ada perasaan tidak enak karena nada suara Kaito terdengar cukup cemas. Dari sekian banyak persepsi, otak dangkal Miku hanya dapat mengira bahwa Kaito ingin mengancamnya agar ia mempresentasikan isi makalah hari ini dengan bagus (itupun bila Miku benar-benar maju).

"A-ada apa, Shion-_san_?"

Kaito tak menjawab. Malah menyodorkan buku catatan setebal dosa ke wajah melongo Miku. Dan karena Miku bodoh, ia menerima buku tersebut dan hanya memperhatikan sampul depan bertuliskan nama SHION KAITO yang ditulis tangan. Bodohnya lagi, ia malah mengkritik tulisan tersebut.

"Dia berbakat jadi dokter. Tulisan mereka setipe."

Detik berikutnya Miku terpengkur. Terlepas dari betapa berantakannya tulisan tangan Kaito, pemuda bersuai _ocean blue_ itu memang cocok jadi dokter. Seingat Miku, nilai Kaito selalu bagus dan peringkatnya selalu tertinggi di kelas.

Andai saja Kaito sedang _goodmood_, mungkin ia akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar ktitikan Miku dan lebih memperhatikan wajah melankolis sang gadis. Sayang sekali, hari ini ia sedang _badmood_. "Buka bukunya, Hatsune-_san_! Lalu dibaca! Isi makalah kita sudah kusalin di bukuku."

Alamak! Terkejut karena bentakan Kaito, tangan Miku terserang tremor hingga menjatuhkan buku di tangannya. Suara berisiknya membuat Al berhenti menjelaskan.

"Hatsune-_san_?" Kiyoteru memanggil pelan.

"_Go_-_gomen_, _sensei_," Miku bicara setelah memungut kembali buku Kaito. "Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku ini. Silakan lanjutkan kembali, Big Al-_san_," perintahnya, padahal ia sedang tidak dalam posisi bisa memerintah.

Al sebenarnya berharap gangguan kecil barusan membuat presentasinya terhambat cukup lama. Kalau bisa sampai jam pelajaran biologi selesai. Namun sayang sekali, Kiyoteru tidak mau ambil pusing pada kecerobohan Miku sehingga pelajaran dilanjutkan dengan Al yang sekarang harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di rahim saat pengeluaran hormon _progesterone_ dipacu oleh _hipofisis_.

Kembali pada Miku. Saat ini ia tengah membolak-balik lembaran buku Kaito. Malangnya, berapa kali pun ia membalik hingga ia bertemu pandang dengan sampul buku, materi mengenai sistem reproduksi manusia tak kunjung ia temukan.

Sadar akan kekurangan dirinya, Miku mencoba membaca tiap kata dalam buku tersebut. Siapa tahu saat ia membaca sekilas keseluruhan isi buku, materi yang dicarinya malah terlewat. Pokoknya, demi nilai Kaito yang sudah sempurna, ia harus berjuang. Namun kemalangan memang tidak bisa ditolak. Pilihan terbaiknya malah membuatnya kehilangan waktu dan Kiyoteru terlanjur mengeksekusinya.

"Dari kelompok 10, yang akan maju adalah Hatsune Miku."

Baik Miku maupun Kaito menahan napas tanpa sadar. Miku menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kaito dengan pelan. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan permintaan maaf.

Kiyoteru memberikan makalah milik kelompok 10 pada Miku, cukup mengerti bahwa belum ada kelompok yang membawa fotokopian makalahnya hari ini. Miku menerimanya tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Ia memulai bicara di muka kelas.

"Baiklah. Saya Hatsune Miku, hari ini akan mempresentasikan hasil kerja kelompok saya dengan Shion Kaito mengenai…," Miku mengangkat makalah dan membaca judul di cover pembuka. "Sistem Indera pada Manusia."

Miku menarik napas, bersiap untuk membacakan secara singkat apa yang tertulis dalam makalah yang telah susah payah dibuat oleh Kaito. Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian, Miku melotot. Ia menutup kembali makalah di tangannya dan membaca ulang judul yang dicetak dalam _font_ Times New Roman dalam ukuran 14.

Kok…?

Miku secara terang-terangan menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Tak peduli di hadapannya duduk 19 manusia berumur sama dengannya dan seorang pria dewasa yang menaikkan alis karena heran. Ia teringat kembali pada kejadian satu minggu lalu setelah Kiyoteru membagi seluruh kelompok. Jumlah materi dalam bab reproduksi manusia tidak seimbang dengan jumlah kelompok yang telah dibentuk. Alhasil, tiga kelompok yang menempati urutan bawah mendapatkan materi dari bab selanjutnya; sistem saraf. Dan kelompoknya mendapat sub materi sistem indera.

Astaga, Miku ingin menangis setelah teringat lagi, bahwa materi tentang sistem indera di buku catatan Kaito telah ia lewatkan sebanyak 4 kali.

_Realita! Setidaknya sekali saja, berjalanlah sesuai keinginanku!_

Perjuangan Hatsune Miku pun berakhir dengan sia-sia. _Well_…. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nilai sempurna, Shion Kaito.

..

oOo

..

Mikou bersenandung kecil sepanjang koridor menuju ruang kelas sang kekasih, XI-B. Sepanjang jalan, tak berhenti orang-orang menyapa dan menggodanya. Namun Mikou sangat berbeda dengan Miku. Ia cukup bijak untuk menanggapi semua ucapan dengan senyum mengembang, bukan dengan wajah memerah yang malah membuat orang-orang jadi semangat ingin menggoda lagi.

Di pertengahan jalan, Mikou bertabrakan dengan seorang siswa bersurai kuning cerah yang tampak sedang terburu-buru. Mikou mengenalinya, jadi ia menyapa.

"Yo, Len! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Len menggeleng. Lalu tersenyum saat melihat bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah Mikou. "Mau menemui Miku, _Senpai_?" Len menyapa balik Mikou dengan pertanyaan.

Mikou mengangguk. "Apa dia ada di kelasnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Len ringkas. Membuat Mikou mengerutkan kening karena keterbatasan informasi yang diberikan Len.

"Jadi di mana ia?"

"Miku sedang berada di ruang guru bersama Kaito. Mereka dipanggil Kiyoteru-_sensei_."

Kerutan kening Mikou pun bertambah dalam. Gagasan Kaito yang pergi ke ruang guru bersama Miku terdengar aneh. Ia kenal dengan Kaito. Ia dan makhluk pecinta es krim itu berada dalam klub sepak bola yang sama, begitu pula dengan bocah bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Memang apa yang dilakukan Miku dan Kaito hingga mereka dipanggil ke ruangan terlaknat itu?

"Memang kenapa mereka dipanggil Kiyoteru-_sensei_?" Agak ragu, Mikou mencoba menebak juga. "Apa mereka membuat masalah?"

"Kelas kami mendapat tugas berkelompok dari Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Dan kelompok mereka—Kaito dan Miku—ternyata tidak mengerjakan tugasnya bersama." Len mendekat ke telinga Mikou. Agak tidak enak menyebar aib pacar si surai _teal_. "Miku tidak ikut mengerjakan tugasnya."

Len kemudian menjauh. Ia menghela napas. "Kau tahu, _Senpai_? Karena ulah pacarmu itu, bukan hanya Kaito saja yang kena hukum. Kami sekelas pun dapat hukuman selama dua minggu ini." Len mendadak curhat. "Dan aku akan terjebak dengan si cebol berisik dari klub karate itu lebih lama. Mana tugasnya berat lagi. Tentang…."

Mikou tak mendengarkan lagi ucapan Len. Pemuda keturunan Hatsune ini lebih memilih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri daripada jadi tempat sampah dadakan. Seingatnya, satu minggu ini Miku memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kencan bersamanya (yang Miku anggap hanya jalan biasa). Miku tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kerja kelompok. Tunggu! Apa mungkin….

"_Hora_, Kagamine Len! Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, _Baka_!?"

Pikiran Mikou terputus bersamaan dengan terpentalnya Len karena sebuah tendangan. Gadis bertubuh pendek dengan surai pirang yang diurai bebas berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi marah yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Himekaga Rin?" ucap Len sambil menatap sengit penyerangnya barusan. Masih dalam posisi terduduk karena tertendang.

"Itu pertanyaanku, Kagamine Len! Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau hari ini kita harus mengerjakan tugas Kiyoteru-_sensei_?! Kau mencoba kabur ya?!"

Len meringis. "Aku tidak mencoba kabur kok." Bohong besar! Ia memang sedang mencoba kabur. Namun pertemuannya dengan Mikou membuatnya lupa sesaat dengan tujuannya yang sesat.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Rin menjewer telinga Len. "Ayo ikut aku kembali ke kelas, _Bakayaro_!" Sambil menjewer, Rin menarik paksa sang rekan kerja kelompoknya ke kelas.

Meski sosok Len dan Rin sudah menghilang, Mikou masih berdiri di tempatnya. Wajah polos Miku yang tersenyum manis kemudian terbayang dalam benaknya. Secara tiba-tiba, hatinya dirambati oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Miku…"

..

oOo

..

Sementara itu di ruang guru, Hiyama Kiyoteru tengah memijat pelipisnya. Dua peserta didiknya berdiri dengan wajah yang tak terlihat bersalah sedikit pun. Yang satu, Hatsune Miku, berdiri dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa bingung. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding, menyiratkan dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak peduli pada apa yang diucapkan oleh Kiyoteru. Yang penting ia bisa keluar secepatnya. Apa ia memiliki janji dalam waktu dekat?

Yang satu lagi, Shion Kaito, malah lebih parah. Bukan hanya menyiratkan ketidakpedulian pada ucapan Kiyoteru, Kaito bahkan menguap untuk memperjelaskan rasa bosan.

"Hoi! Kalian mendengarku, hah?!" Kiyoteru akhirnya meledak.

"Iya, _Sensei_!" jawab keduanya kompak. Namun Kiyoteru bisa menangkap bahwa Miku sejujurnya tidak terlalu paham. Ya sudahlah…. Kiyoteru angkat tangan pertanda menyerah.

"Keluarlah. Nanti kaujelaskan lagi perintahku pada Miku ya, Kaito?" Kaito mengangguk. Selanjutnya, pemuda itu balik kanan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Miku mengiringinya dengan langkah bimbang. Begitu sampai di luar, Kaito mengajak sang gadis bersurai _teal_ bicara.

"Hatsune-_san_, tentang tugas dari Kiyoteru tadi…"

"Ya?"

"Kau kosong setelah ini?"

Miku menaikkan alisnya. Ada apa?

"Iya." Dalam hati ia menambahkan, _kurasa_. "Kenapa?"

Kaito menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Saat presentasi tadi, Kiyoteru mengetahui bahwa Miku tidak membantu mengerjakan tugas sama sekali. Dan dari pertanyaan singkat "Apa kelompok lain juga tidak mengerjakan tugasnya bersama?", Kiyoteru berhasil mengetahui bahwa tak satupun kelompok yang mengerjakan tugasnya secara berkelompok.

Alhasil, khusus untuk kelompok 10 mendapat hukuman dan untuk seluruh kelompok mendapat tugas baru. Hukumannya hanya berupa menulis surat permohonan maaf. Sementara tugas barunya yaitu membuat penelitian mengenai sub materi presentasi masing-masing kelompok.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Kaito menolak mengerjakan sendirian lagi. Miku terlalu bodoh, dan tidak mustahil Kiyoteru akan menyuruh Miku lagi yang melakukan presentasi. Jadi lebih baik ia mencekoki kepala Miku dengan tugas mereka. Secepatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita-"

"Miku!"

Kaito dan Miku secara serempak menolehkan kepala ke ujung koridor di sisi kanan mereka. Sosok pemuda berpenampilan menyerupai Miku berdiri di sana. Kehadirannya dalam sekejap membuat Kaito menghapus seluruh idenya.

Sudah jelas apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang lelaki saat menemui pacarnya sepulang sekolah 'kan? Tentu saja mengantar pulang.

"Kudengar kau dihukum oleh Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kecemasan Mikou membuat Kaito jengah. Sebentar lagi akan terjadi adegan _lovey-dovey_. Kaito rasa sebaiknya ia segera menghilang sebelum mual.

"Eh, Kaito! Kau mau ke mana?" Miku justru lebih memperhatikan Kaito daripada Mikou.

"Pulang," jawab Kaito singkat.

"Eh?" Miku bingung. Mikou benar-benar tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya, padahal pemuda itu hanya berjarak satu meter darinya. "La-lalu, yang mau kaukatakan tadi? Tentang tugas?"

Mikou terhenyak. Sedang Kaito meruntuki mulutnya yang terlanjur bicara tadi. Langkahnya tak berhenti, hanya sedikit diperlambat. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan geram."Kita bahas lain kali. Oke?" katanya, tak ingin diprotes sama sekali.

Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bahunya turun dan lemas. Saat itulah Mikou bertanya, "Kau punya tugas kelompok dengan Kaito?"

"Eh?" Miku berjengit karena terkejut. Bukan karena Mikou mengetahui sesuatu sebelum ia memberitahu, melainkan karena sentuhan lembut pemuda itu di pundaknya.

Mikou tersenyum lembut. Kaito yang terlihat tidak menyukainya, Miku yang mendadak gugup karena pertanyaannya… Sekalipun makna yang ia telaah salah, Mikou yang berpendirian bahwa persepsinya benar dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

Miku ternyata begitu pengertian!

Gadis yang sehari-hari selalu tampil dengan gaya _twintail_ itu tidak mengerjakan tugas kerja kelompoknya dengan Kaito. Dan itu karena Miku ingin berkencan dengan Mikou! Gadis itu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Mikou!

"Miku," nada seduktif secara tidak sengaja keluar dari bibir Mikou, membuat wajah Miku panas dan jantungnya berdetak resah. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini. Kau juga harus mengejar nilai-nilaimu, tahu."

Miku berkedip. Mimik wajahnya tiba-tiba kaku. Ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Mikou.

"Besok, kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu bersama Kaito. Kita 'kan bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah tugasmu selesai. _Nee_?

_Kami_-_sama!_

_Inner_ Miku berlari sambil mengacak rambut dengan kedua tangan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Namun Miku tak diberi banyak waktu untuk frustasi memikirkan ucapan Mikou yang terkesan tidak nyambung baginya. Karena segera setelah kata terakhir Mikou terucap, sebuah kecupan singgah di kening Miku yang tertutup poni.

"Itu agar kau tidak merindukanku."

Mikou lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Lalu dengan tingkah tanpa dosa, ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tak peduli pada jantung Miku yang sudah melakukan konser _rock_ level internasional.

"A-aku… tadi-tadi Mikou-_nii_…." Miku bicara tergagap. Tangannya diletakkan di atas dada. Saat ia mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan, tangannya perlahan naik menuju tempat bibir Mikou menyentuhnya. Lalu…

"KYAAAAA!"

Bahkan untuk hal semacam ini pun, Miku perlu proses berpikir yang lama hingga akhirnya menjerit malu. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang. Untunglah Mikou sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Miku mencoba 'tuk bernapas dengan teratur. Siapa tahu efektif untuk menetralkan fungsi jantungnya yang abnormal. Satu tangan menyelinap ke dalam kantung depan tas yang tidak ditutup. Ponselnya diambil. Meski tak menangkap dengan jelas maksud Mikou, Miku paham akan satu hal.

_Besok, kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu bersama Kaito_.

Miku harus memberitahu hal ini kepada Kaito. Kini, Miku telah memegang ponselnya. Ia menyalakan sang ponsel dan membuka kunci. Setelahnya, Miku membuka daftar kontak dan mencari nama Shion Kaito.

Telah selesai satu putaran mencari dalam kontak dari A sampai Z, namun Miku tak menemukan nama Kaito. Oh, mungkinkah ia menyimpan kontak Kaito dengan nama yang berbeda? Seperti ia menyimpan kontak sang ayah dengan nama _alay_ "Papa Beruang" supaya terkesan imut, begitu?

Kalau memang begitu ceritanya, maka Miku harus membaca ulang daftar kontaknya dan mengingat dengan jelas siapa pemilik nama kontak tersebut.

Hitungan menit telah berlalu, namun Miku belum mengalami kemajuan atas pencariannya. Gadis bersurai _teal_ itu menghela napas. Sejurus kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting—kunci dari pencarian tanpa akhir ini.

"_Shimatta_! Aku 'kan memang tidak memiliki nomornya!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A/N :

Oke, cukup segini dulu untuk chapter 2. Baru kali ini saya membuat cerita alurnya lambat. Ah, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk MiKai_-san_ dan agerazoides_-san_.

Untuk **MiKai**-san, terima kasih atas review, foll, dan fav-nya, juga untuk pujiannya. Saya sudah menentukan kalau pairingnya MikuxKaito kok #senyum lebar#. Selama saya belum mencantumkan "complete" maka fic ini masih akan berlanjut. Hehe. Saya tidak terlalu yakin, tapi apa chapter dua sudah cukup greget?

Dan untuk **agerazoides**_-san_, terima kasih atas review, foll, dan fav-nya, juga untuk pujiannya. Iya, masih lanjut. Rencananya #saya tekankan lagi, RENCANANYA# fic ini akan saya _update_ seminggu sekali. Mungkin sekitar Minggu atau Senin. ^_^

Yak! Sampai jumpa di BAGIAN TIGA: -Not Him, It's You!-


	3. Chapter 3

Kelas menjadi ramai begitu Yuuma kembali dari ruang guru dan mengatakan bahwa guru yang mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Jepang, Sakine Meiko-_sensei_ hari ini tidak dapat hadir karena sakit. Beberapa siswa sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang mengobrol, ada yang main _game_ di ponsel, dan ada juga yang tidur.

Di antara meriahnya kesibukan tersebut, Miku adalah satu-satunya murid yang bingung harus melakukan apa. Antara bermain _game_ ponsel dan jajan di kantin, ia justru memilih melamun yang tidak jelas keuntungannya.

Suara manis IA tiba-tiba terdengar dengan nada beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Hanya menyebut nama, perlukah memakai suara yang bahkan bisa membuat Piko yang hijrah ke bangku paling belakang untuk tidur sampai terbangun?

"HATSUNE MIKU!"

"E-eh?!" Miku gelagapan. "A-ada apa, Aria?"

IA berkacak pinggang. Baru Miku sadari, si cantik nan imut yang menjadi dua-duanya teman (satunya lagi Luka) di kelasnya ini sudah berdiri di samping bangkunya. "Hatsune Miku, berhentilah melamun seperti orang bodoh!" Harga diri Miku tersinggung di sini. Namun ia malah menanyakan hal lain.

"Mana Luka?"

IA menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinga. "Ke toilet. Membentur kepala."

"Oh." Lima detik berlalu baru Miku merespon dengan lebih tepat. "Ha?! Membenturkan kepala?"

"Itu katanya." IA menjawab ringan. "Kau tahu," IA mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Miku. "Partner biologinya—Kamui Gakupo—tidak membiarkannya hidup tenang. Si ungu dari klub kendo itu susah sekali diajak mengerjakan tugas. Setiap Luka ingin mengajak, tiba-tiba dia sudah menghilang."

"_Sou ka_?" Miku kira hanya ia yang mengalami kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas biologi karena partner. Ternyata tidak.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun lagi?"

Miku memasang tampang bodohnya. Memang tadi dia melamun lagi ya? "Maaf, aku tidak sadar kalau aku melamun."

IA menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa teman-temanku hari ini bersikap aneh, sih?" ucapnya lirih, bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tepat setelah itu, bel istirahat berbunyi. IA putuskan untuk mengajak Miku menggerakkan tubuh agar berhenti melamun.

"Mau menjenguk Luka?"

Miku terkesiap. IA hanya membatin. _Benar 'kan, dia melamun lagi?_

Setelah IA mengulang kembali ajakannya, Miku mengangguk cepat. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya dan beranjak mengikuti IA keluar kelas. Begitu sampai di toilet wanita, keduanya langsung disambut wajah suram Luka.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?"

IA mendekat dan mencolek lengan Luka. "Kami hanya ingin melihat keadaan sahabat kami. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa kami mungkin saja mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Luka berdecak. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Miku yang diam seolah menjadi patung di sudut toilet. "Kau kenapa, Miku? Wajahmu lusuh sekali."

Miku menarik napas dalam dan memandang lantai keramik yang balik memelototinya. "Kaito sepertinya tidak mau mengajakku mengerjakan tugas Kiyoteru-_sensei_ lagi." Miku akhirnya mengutarakan keluh kesahnya. IA menatap Miku prihatin. Gadis beriris biru pucat ini kemudian duduk di meja wastafel, membelakangi cermin besar yang biasa dipakai para wanita untuk berhias dan berpangku tangan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Miku. Yuuma juga berkata akan mengerjakan sendiri tugasnya. Katanya aku hanya mengganggu saja. Arghh!" IA meremas kepalanya. Frustasi. "Bodohnya, karena terlalu syok aku hanya mengangguk saja!"

Luka menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua sahabatnya yang murung. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Kalian baru segitu saja sudah sedih. Kalian harusnya bersyukur, tahu!"

IA memandang Luka dengan ekspresi heran. "Kenapa kami harus bersyukur?"

"Hu'um," imbuh Miku. "Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Luka memutar kedua matanya. "Setidaknya rekan kalian mau mengerjakan tugasnya. Mungkin bila kalian bujuk sedikit, mereka mau mengerjakannya bersama. Kasusku beda! Rekanku ini susahnya minta ampun kalau diajak mengerjakan tugas. Alasannya beragam. Mulai dari dipanggil guru sampai harus menyerahkan absen ke wakil ketua klub kendo. Lalu pada akhirnya malah kabur!"

Tangan Luka terkepal di depan dada. Bila ini adalah sebuah animasi, maka kita akan bisa melihat _background_ toilet wanita berubah menjadi gunung Merapi yang sedang meletus.

"Kita tidak boleh begini terus!" Luka memprovokasi. Menatap nyalang kedua sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya balik. "Sebagai wanita, kita tidak bisa ditindas seperti ini oleh pria! Mereka pikir mereka siapa? Mereka hanya pelajar, sama saja seperti kita! Tak akan kubiarkan mereka bersikap seenaknya!"

Telunjuk Luka teracung lurus pada IA. "Kau, Ia Aria, katakan pada Yuuma bahwa dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas itu seorang diri! Ini kerja kelompok, bukan tugas individu! Dan bila tugas lambat selesai, jangan menyalahkan orang lain saja. Lelaki autis itu juga harus instropeksi diri! Siapa tahu kesalahan terletak padanya."

Telunjuk Luka berpindah ke Miku. "Dan kau, Hatsune Miku!"

Miku mengangguk cepat berkali-kali. "Ya?"

"Kau harus bicara tegas pada Kaito! Kuakui, kau tidak dapat diandalkan untuk diajak mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tapi bila kau tidak ikut mengerjakan sama sekali, aku khawatir kau tidak mengerti sedikit pun mengenai isi makalah kalian. Bisa-bisa saat presentasi hanya Kaito saja yang bicara, sementara kau lebih banyak diam. Saat Kaito dapat nilai A+, kau malah dapat remidi lagi. Kau harus bersikap keras padanya!"

Luka lalu berjongkok membelakangi teman-temannya dan menggigit jari. Dalam volume suara yang lebih kecil, ia menambahkan, "Dan aku khawatir bila kau ketahuan tidak mengerjakan tugas itu lagi, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ akan menambah tugas kita."

IA yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar desisan Luka membatin. _Dasar!_

Miku mengangguk dengan pelan pada Luka. Namun bibirnya tak memberi jawaban yang lebih tegas. Ia tidak berani memberi janji. Kemarin setelah Mikuo menyuruhnya saja, gadis bersurai _teal_ ini masih belum melakukan pergerakan.

"Berhubung masih jam istirahat," IA bersuara. Mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Aku lapar."

Luka berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin. Sebagai seorang wanita, tentunya ia harus terlihat rapi dong? Bahkan bila hanya pergi ke warung. "Tidak. Aku mau langsung ke kelas. Kau ajak saja Miku." Setelah selesai, ia keluar. Alhasil, hanya IA dan Miku yang ke kantin.

Beberapa langkah lagi menuju kantin yang ada di ujung lorong, Miku menangkap sosok Kaito yang tengah memakan roti melon sambil menatap keluar jendela. Sendirian. Miku pikir, ini saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan perintah Mikuo dan Luka.

"Ah, Aria! Aku titip _milkshake vanilla_, ya?" ucap Miku sambil menangkup tangan IA dan menempatkan uang di sana.

IA terperangah. "Kau tidak jadi ke kantin?"

Miku mengangguk. "Ada yang mau kulakukan."

IA masih memperhatiakan Miku hingga gadis berkuncir ganda itu tiba di hadapan Kaito. IA heran, tentu saja. Pikir IA, Miku ingin menemui Mikuo. Namun ternyata...

"Bisa minggir?"

Suara berat yang berbisik tepat di telinga membuat IA berjengit mundur beberapa langkah. Yuuma yang berdiri di hadapannya kemudian berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Pria itu berhenti sebentar untuk menoleh pada IA yang sudah merona. Ya, menoleh sebentar dan mengoloknya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sini?"

Sepertinya kata-kata IA dikembalikan kepada IA. Gadis bersurai lembut ini mengembungkan pipi dan bicara dengan volume tinggi, "_Baka_! Siapa yang kausebut bodoh, hah?!"

Setelah menjeritkan kekesalannya, IA berjalan cepat menuju kantin. Namun sesampainya di kantin, IA malah meringis. "Kenapa aku malah meneriakinya, sih? Dasar! Aria _no_ _baka_, _baka_, _baka_…"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**BAGIAN TIGA**

-Not Him, It's You!-

oOo

* * *

><p>"Cuacanya cerah ya, Shion-<em>san<em>?"

Kaito menelengkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Alisnya mengerut melihat putri keluarga Hatsune berdiri di sana sambil menampilkan senyum ramah. Manis sih, tapi bukan itu yang dilihat Kaito.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito, _to the point_. Tak merespon pada pertanyaan Miku yang memang tak perlu direspon.

Miku memindahkan pandangannya ke samping. "_Etto_, kemarin aku belum minta maaf padamu. Jadi…" Miku membungkuk dalam-dalam, "_Gomen nasai_!"

Kaito memandang dingin memberi penegasan apakah ia memaafkan Miku atau tidak, Kaito bertanya lagi. "Lalu?"

Miku mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Kaito tepat ke matanya. "Tentang tugas baru dari Kiyoteru-_sensei_…" suara Miku mengecil, ragu. "Kapan kita akan mengerjakannya."

Kaito menatap keluar jendela. Ia tengah berpikir. Namun saat ia akan memberi jawaban, seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Kaito, ayo kembali ke kelas!"

Pemanggilnya memang hanya satu. Kagamine Len seorang. Tapi yang menunggu Kaito lebih dari satu orang. Hampir seluruh laki-laki di dalam kelas XI-B menantinya. Kaito berseru balik, "Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar!"

Kaito menatap kembali ke Miku yang rupanya tak melepas sorotan mata padanya dari tadi. Pipi Kaito bersemu. Dan otaknya yang cerdas tak mampu memberi asumsi mengapa pipinya menjadi begitu. "Kita bahas lain kali. Aku ditunggu temanku."

Miku terdiam beberapa saat. "Lain kali itu…," ucapnya ragu, "apa bisa sepulang sekolah nanti?"

Kaito mengedikkan bahu. "Bisa saja." Lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ah, Shion-_san_!" Pemuda itu berbalik lagi. "Boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu?" tanya Miku sambil secara refleks mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragam sekolah dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Sebuah senyum tercetak di wajah tampan Kaito. "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak ponsel," ujarnya dengan nada bercanda. Kaito lalu kembali menuju rombongannya dan berjalan—entah kemana.

Miku berkedip cepat berkali-kali. Sulur-sulur tidak nyaman merambati hatinya. Teringat kembali wajah Kaito ketika tersenyum tadi. Miku tidak yakin. Tapi baginya, senyum Kaito terasa begitu getir.

"Miku-_chan_!"

Miku tersentak bersama dengan kursi yang didudukinya. Duapuluh menit yang lalu, saat pelajaran Nekomura Iroha-_sensei_ (contoh barang bahwa pepatah kecil-kecil cabe rawit itu memang ada benarnya), Miku keasyikan melamun. Sekarang, ia harus merasakan dinginnya keramik yang bersentuhan dengan pantatnya lantaran dikejutkan oleh sosok sang kekasih.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu!" Mikuo yang cemas buru-buru membantu Miku berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Miku menggeleng lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya. "Ada apa?"

Mikuo menampilkan senyum mautnya. Yang sudah bertahun-tahun terbukti ampuh membuat tiap wanita normal menoleh dua kali padanya. Sayang sekali, Miku bukanlah gadis normal. Miku adalah gadis dengan kecerdaan di bawah rata-rata.

"Ah, Mikuo-_nii_ belum mengerjakan pr untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, ya? Maaf sekali, Mikuo-_nii_. Kalau yang itu, aku tidak bisa banyak membantu."

Senyum maut Mikuo berubah menjadi ringisan.

"Bukan, Miku. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam pulang. Pelajaran sudah habis."

"Hah?!" Miku terperangah. Ke mana saja ia dari tadi hingga jam pulang pun ia tidak tahu?!

"Kau tidak pulang, Miku?" Mikuo mencari topik lain.

Miku berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Tentu saja pulang. Masa' aku mau menginap di sekolah."

Mikuo tertawa kecil sekalipun ucapan Miku tidak mengandung unsur pembangkit humornya sama sekali. Garing sih, mungkin. "Kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu bersama Kaito?"

Mendadak, tubuh Miku membatu. Nama Kaito terasa sensitif bila didengar oleh telinganya. Apalagi bila nama itu berada dalam satu kalimat yang sama dengan kata 'tugas'.

"Mikuo-_nii_, sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Baru jam dua lewat, Miku. Ada apa?"

"Gawat!" Miku mengacak rambutnya. "Aku 'kan mestinya menanyakan tugas itu padanya!"

Mikuo menggeleng prihatin. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti ini? Ditepuknya pelan pundak Miku yang bergetar karena sang gadis menangis putus asa.

"Kaito mungkin masih ada di lapangan sekolah. Mau ke sana bersama?"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Berapa kalipun Mikuo mengingatkan, anehnya Miku tetap saja lupa bahwa pacarnya ini adalah mantan ketua OSIS sekaligus kapten tim sepak bola di sekolahnya.

"Hah, aku tidak habis pikir dengan daya ingatmu itu, Miku."

Miku tertawa kecil. Tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya. "_Gomen_, Mikuo-_nii_. Aku ingatnya Mikuo-nii itu ketua OSIS tahun lalu."

"Iya, itu juga kok. Aku ini mantan ketua OSIS dan kapten tim sepak bola. Lain kali kau tidak boleh lupa lagi, lho!"

"Hu'um!"

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak resmi mendapat gelar pacar Hatsune Mikuo, baru kali ini Miku merasa nyaman berjalan berdampingan dengan Mikuo. Entahlah. Namun ia merasa percakapan kali ini mengalir dengan lebih lancar dari hari-hari sebelumnya, saat-saat mereka berkencan. Ini seperti… mereka kembali menjadi sepupu. Bukan kekasih. Eh?

Miku menampar pipinya.

"Ada apa, Miku?"

Miku tersenyum. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Mikuo-_nii_. Hanya ada nyamuk di pipiku tadi."

Sejujurnya, alasan Miku terasa tidak masuk akal. Namun di saat Mikuo ingin menginterogasi lebih lanjut, seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Mikuo! Bisa kemari sebentar? Ada anak kelas X yang ketahuan membolos eskul nih."

Mikuo terkekeh singkat. "Maaf, ya, Miku. Kamu cari Kaito sendiri saja." Miku mengangguk. Niatnya dari awal memang begitu, kok.

Cup! Kecupan singkat singgah kembali di dahinya.

Miku bergeming. Setelah bibir Mikuo menjauh dari wajahnya, mata Miku berkedip beberapa kali. Jiwanya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang mendadak tercerai.

"Jangan selingkuh dengan Kaito, ya?" ucap Mikuo sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Miku tak merespon. Setelah dirinya utuh, ia menghembuskan napas dengan begitu pelan. Secara tidak sadar, untuk beberapa saat yang menegangkan tadi ia lupa bernapas. Tangannya terangkat, lalu menyentuh dadanya. Oh, jantungnya yang sengsara kini ini harus bekerja ekstra lagi.

"Lho, Miku? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Miku menoleh dengan cepat. Utatane Piko dengan wajah mengantuk muncul dalam jarak pengelihatan Miku.

"Oi, Piko! Ayo jalan la…" Kali ini sosok Akaito dari kelas sebelah bersama Kaito yang muncul. Setelah memberi jeda lama, saudara jauh Kaito itu melanjutkan ucapannya sekaligus bertanya, "…gi? Kau Hatsune, 'kan? Kenapa kau ada di sini? _Ara_! Apa mungkin kau ingin mendaftarkan diri menjadi _manager_ kami? Kalau begitu-"

Bletak! Jitakan (tak) pelan didapat Akaito dari saudara jauhnya sendiri, Kaito. "Kurangi kebiasaan cerewetmu yang seperti wanita itu," nasihatnya pada Akaito. "Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Hatsune-_san_?"

Miku baru akan membuka mulut saat Kaito berkata sambil melirik ke arah Mikuo yang berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil berkacak pinggang menghadapi anak kelas X yang sedang mendapat hukum.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Ingin menemui pacarmu, 'kan?" Miku ingin menyangkal. Namun sekali lagi Kaito mendahuluinya. Kali ini bukan dengan bicara padanya.

"Ayo Piko, Akaito. Waktu istirahat kita sebentar lagi habis."

"Heh? Bukannya kita baru istirahat, ya?" Akaito yang tak mengerti situasi dan kondisi merongrong. Piko menepuk punggung Akaito sekaligus mendorong pemuda itu. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi!"

Miku memberengut melihat Kaito pergi begitu saja setelah bicara tidak jelas mengenai dirinya. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti. Namun ia tahu kesalahan bukan melekat di posisinya. Kesalahan ada pada Kaito.

"Kau salah, Kaito!"

Kaito, Piko, dan Akaito berhenti berjalan. Suara Miku yang terdengar setengah berteriak berhasil memancing perhatian dari seluruh anggota klub yang ada di lapangan. Terkecuali Kaito, semua pasang mata menatap Miku heran.

"Yang mau kutemui bukan Mikuo!" jelas Miku. "Tapi kamu, Shion Kaito!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Biar kesannya seru, maka akan saya hentikan chapter ketiga sampai sini #dihajar# Katakan saja kalau idenya sudah mampet#

Ah, untuk **MiKai**-_san _: _gomen nasai_! Kelihatannya alur fic ini malah makin lambat. Terima kasih untuk semangat dan reviewnya.

**CatPhones**-_san _: Terima kasih pujiannya #senyum lebar# Karena Anda, saya tidak menyesal sudah membuat Kaito pintar. Ini udah update! Terima kasih sudah review.

**Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru**_-san_ : Hehe, keyboardnya licin #apaan?# Itu sepertinya kebiasaan jari, seperti saya sering salah ngetik "kau" dan "aku" (karena itu saya jarang memakai POV orang pertama) Tolong protes saya bila masih ada kesalahan meski sudah saya _replace all_. Kyaaa, kita sama! KaiMi juga pair fav saya! #peluk# Izin diberikan! Terima kasih sudah review, ya.

Oke, sampai bertemu di bagian 4: -Gossiph-


	4. Chapter 4

_Yang mau kutemui bukan Mikuo. Tapi kamu, Shion Kaito!_

Sekali lagi, kalimat itu bergema dalam kepala Kaito. Dipandangnya gadis yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi pusat tatapan sinis seluruh anggota klub sepak bola. Darahnya kembali mendidih. Terlebih saat melihat si gadis memasang tampang malaikat—tanpa dosa.

"Kau sadar tidak, sih dengan ucapanmu?!"

Dari menelengkan kepala, Miku mengerucutkan bibir. Ini sudah lewat setengah jam sejak ia ditarik oleh Kaito dan diomeli. Sungguh! Miku tak mengerti mengapa Kaito jadi sebegini emosi padanya. Miku hanya mengungkapkan isi kepalanya saja. Tak perlu sampai seheboh ini, 'kan?

"Tentu saja aku sadar! Aku memang ke lapangan karena ingin menemuimu, bukan Mikuo-_nii_."

Astaga! Kaito mengurut pelipis. Piko yang berkata, percuma marah dengan orang bodoh memang ada benarnya. Kaito putuskan untuk membuang amarahnya saat ini juga. Persetan dengan klub sepak bola. Ia bolos saja hari ini. Kalau perlu, pindah klub sekalian.

"Memang kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Tugas, Shion-_san_! Tugas dari Kiyoteru-_sensei_! Kau sudah janji akan membahasnya sepulang sekolah."

Lho, memang siapa yang berjanji? Seingat Kaito, ia tidak memberi janji. Ia hanya mengatakan "mungkin" saat Miku bertanya apakah lain kali (waktu untuk membahas tugas Kiyoteru) bisa hari ini.

Kaito bersandar pada tembok pagar di belakangnya tubuhnya. Lelah. Ia memandang ke arah langit yang berawan. Tugas, ya? Sejujurnya, Kaito malas membahas hal yang membutuhkan kemampuan kognitif pada orang yang selalu mendapat remidi di kelasnya.

"Tugas yang diberikan Kiyoteru-_sensei_, hm?" gumam Kaito. Teringat olehnya, bahwa tugas mereka kali ini cukup sulit. Kaito menghela napas. "Sebelum mengerjakan tugasnya, coba aku bertanya dulu padamu. Sistem indera itu apa?"

Miku mengangkat alis, bingung. Namun ia menjawab juga. "Sistem indera itu seperti mata, hidung, mulut…"

Yak, bahkan menyebutkan daftar sistem indera saja Miku salah. Kaito buru-buru mengoreksi jawaban Miku. "Mulut bukan sistem indera, Hatsune-_san_."

"Panggil aku Miku!"

Kaito mengerutkan dahi. Omongannya disela? Apa-apaan ini? Menyelanya dengan ucapan tidak berguna lagi!

"Baiklah. Mulut itu bukan sistem indera, Hatsu-"

"Miku!"

Sumbu kemarahan Kaito terpicu. Kaito tidak terbiasa memanggilmu _Miku_, Miku!

Dan dengan seenak hatinya, Miku malah menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Membuat Kaito jadi merasa lebih sebal dari sebelumnya.

"_Namae nante iranai yo… kimi ga yonde kurenai nara_… _Namae nante ira nai yo… kimi ga kotaete kurenai nara_."

Melihat Kaito yang tak memiliki niat untuk memenuhi permintaannya, Miku menghela napas panjang. Ia mulai mengungkapkan alasannya hingga menginginkan Kaito memanggil nama kecilnya. "Aku ingin kau memanggilku Miku, seperti yang lainnya. Kalau kau memanggilku Hatsune-_san_, aku khawatir nanti keliru membedakan nama panggilanku dan Mikuo-_nii._" Alasanmu _nyerempet_ ke kata masuk akal, Miku. _Good job_!

Akhirnya pemuda bersurai _blue_ _ocean_ ini menyerah menghadapi sikap keras kepala sang lawan bicara. "Baiklah! Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Mi…ku?" Rasanya kok aneh di ujung lidah, pikir Kaito dengan wajah masam.

"Ehehe!" Miku malah tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, apa yang mau katakan tadi, Kaito-_kun_?"

Ini lebih parah lagi! Telinga Kaito serasa terinfeksi mendengar Miku memanggil nama kecilnya! Ada yang aneh dan menggelikan saat namanya disebut Miku. Dan semua keanehan itu memicu rasa panas di wajahnya.

"Ah," Kaito menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Menghilangkan perasaan-perasaan yang tidak beres dalam dirinya. Namun berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"Aku lupa tadi mau mengatakan apa."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**BAGIAN EMPAT**

-Gossiph-

oOo

* * *

><p>Disclaimer tambahan: "Anata ni hana o watashi ni uta o", Kuroko Tetsuya, majalah Playboy, ITB dan IPB juga bukan punya saya.<p>

* * *

><p>Satu hari berlalu. Namun tatapan sinis masih menghantui Kaito. Kelihatannya tak ada seorang pun yang melupakan kejadian kemarin. Yang ada malah semakin banyak orang yang mengingat dan membahasnya. Ini semua salah si gadis Hatsune bernama Miku. Mirisnya, sang tersangka malah tidak memikirkannya sama sekali.<p>

"Ha? Masa'? Jadi itu karena kejadian kemarin?"

Atau lebih tepatnya tidak kepikiran sama sekali?

Megurine Luka dan IA menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Dalam benak masing-masing, mereka membatin prihatin.

"Kamu ini, ya!" Luka menekan dahi Miku hingga yang bersangkutan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berbicara di depan kelas mereka, menghindari keramaian karena koridor jauh lebih sepi dibanding kelas setelah bel masuk berbunyi—kondisi sekarang. "Kamu sadar atau tidak, sih bahwa kalimatmu itu membuat orang-orang jadi berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan Kaito, huh?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Miku cepat, ngotot pula. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalaku saja. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat orang jadi berpikiran buruk tentang kami, apalagi tentang Kaito. Aku menghormatinya, tahu!"

"Ha?" IA berseru tiba-tiba. "Coba kauulangi ucapanmu barusan."

Miku dengan polosnya mengulangi ucapannya. Seusai mengulang dengan kalimat yang sedikit berbeda namun bermakna sama, IA membulatkan bibir dan menggumamkan "Oh". Namun detik berikutnya ia menarik kerah seragam seorang siswa yang kebetulan melintas di dekatnya.

"APANYA YANG "OH", HUH?!" IA menjerit di depan wajah sang kambing hitam, siswa tak bersalah dengan nama Keine Ron dari kelas XI-E.

"Eh? Ap-apa?" Keine Ron tergagap. Rasa takutnya melihat IA sekarang mengalahkan rasa takutnya akan hukuman karena datang terlambat hari ini.

"Aria, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dan lepaskan orang itu. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kita." Luka bicara sambil melipat kedua lengan di bawah dada. IA menurut, dan Keine Ron langsung berlari tunggang langgang menuju kelasnya.

"Miku, jawab pertanyaanku!" pinta IA dengan nada kesal. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Kaito dengan nama depannya? Selama ini kau memanggilnya "Shion-_san_" 'kan?"

Alis Miku menukik tajam. "Kemarin. Memang kenapa?"

"Astaga! Aku mulai khawatir gosip itu ada benarnya!" ucap IA. Dan saat itulah Luka melebarkan mata dan berkata, "Oh, sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu!"

IA dan Luka, secara serempak mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Miku. Keduanya bertanya kompak. "Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Kaito?" suara mereka terdengar skeptis. Penuh kecurigaan dan sarat _antusiasme_.

Miku menatap ngeri kedua temannya. "Te-teman satu kelompok. Se-sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kalian—Aria, Luka?"

Luka menempatkan ibu jari dan telunjuk di bawah dagunya. "Sepertinya kita tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai harapan dari Miku. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk memahami status dan hubungannya bersama pria."

"Kau benar!" imbuh IA, dengan wajah tak kalah serius dari Luka—tangan kanan memegang dahinya dengan sedikit meremasnya di sana. "Kita harus menanyakan hal ini pada Kaito juga. Mungkin mereka memang memiliki hubungan-"

"Oi," seseorang menginterupsi ocehan IA. Dan orang itu adalah Yuuma. IA jelas tak memprotes tindakan ini untuk beberapa saat karena tubuhnya terlalu sibuk beradaptasi dengan keberadaan Yuuma yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Hingga…

"Kau! Apa-apaan sih, menyela orang lain yang sedang bicara penting?!"

Yuuma memutar kedua bola matanya dan melirik Luka. Tak peduli sedikit pun pada IA. "Aku hanya ingin menyuruh kalian segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Itu saja."

"Oh," gumam Luka. "Baiklah. Ayo, Miku, Aria."

IA adalah yang pertama mengiringi Luka masuk ke dalam kelas. Namun ia berhenti sebentar tepat di depan Yuuma. Tatapannya tajam pada sosok pemuda bersurai pink setengkuk itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuuma, tidak senang.

IA menggeram lirih. "_BAKA_!" Oke, itu tidak lirih sama sekali.

Selanjutnya, IA berlari berlari masuk ke dalam kelas sehingga tinggal Miku dan Yuuma saja yang ada di luar kelas.

"Apa-apaan sih sifatnya itu?" gumam Yuuma dongkol. Miku tertawa kecil, "Maafkan Aria, ya? Dia memang suka begitu kalau sedang malu."

Sumpah demi Kuroko Tetsuya yang hawa keberadaan selalu tidak terasa! IA bisa saja merajammu karena mengatakan hal setabu itu (menurut IA, itu memang tabu) pada Yuuma, Miku!

"Malu?" Yuuma membeo dengan nada tidak mengerti. Seolah kata "malu" ada nama penyakit yang baru ditemukan oleh peneliti dari ITB dan IPB.

"Yup!" Miku membenarkan. "Ah! Ayo kita masuk ke kelas, Yuuma."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Yang mau kutemui bukan Mikuo. Tapi kamu, Shion Ka~i~to?"

Suara berat Leon yang bicara dengan nada manja dan diayun-ayun membuat Kaito ingin muntah. Dan kalimat yang diucap sepersis mungkin dengan ucapan yang disebar gosip membuat Kaito jadi ingin menonjok pemuda berdarah campuran itu.

"Hentikan ocehanmu, Leon!"

"Haha! Aku tak menyangka ketampananmu bahkan bisa membuat seorang gadis lupa pada pacar yang berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Kau pakai susuk jenis apa, sih?"

Kaito menggeram. Oh, ayolah! Ini bukan obrolan sesama pria di kantin. Obrolan mereka harusnya lebih seru. Entah itu olahraga, band rock, atau wanita yang kini menjadi sampul dari majalah sesembahan makhluk _homo sapien_ berkromosom Y; Playboy.

"Bisa kita hentikan _girls talk_ ini?" ucap Kaito, setengah menyindir, entah itu pada Leon atau pada Len yang memulai obrolan. Ted yang duduk tepat di samping Kaito menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. Mencoba menyalurkan kesabaran.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Sebaiknya kita memang menghentikan obrolan ini," ucapnya bijak. Disambung pula oleh Gumiya, "Ted benar. Lagipula, aku yakin Miku pasti tidak memiliki motif tersembunyi saat mengatakannya."

Len menggebrak meja kantin tempat mereka berkumpul. "Memang dari mana kau tahu?" Ia melipat kedua tangan di bawah dada dan mengangkat dagu. Memandang angkuh Gumiya dan Ted yang membela objek _bully_-an hari ini. "Kita 'kan tidak tahu isi hati perempuan, termasuk Miku. Iya, 'kan?" Len menyenggol bahu Lui.

"Yah," Lui mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Kali ini aku setuju dengan Len."

Baru saja Len hendak tertawa karena mendapat sekutu, sebuah suara berat menginterupsi obrolan ringan mereka. Membuat keenam pemuda yang duduk melingkar di meja kantin itu kaget.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kelihatannya seru sekali."

Len yang bangkunya menghadap langsung pada sang penginterusi menyebut nama pemilik suara berat itu dengan wajah horor. "Mi-Mikuo-_senpai_?!"

Mikuo tersenyum ramah. "Ya, ini aku. Bersama Rinto," Mikuo menunjuk pemuda bersurai pirang di sebelahnya. "Boleh aku bergabung?" pintanya kemudian. Yang tanpa menunggu jawaban langsung duduk begitu saja di sebelah Kaito, sedang Rinto duduk di sebelah Mikuo.

"Oi, Len!" Leon menarik kerah seragam Len dan membalikkan tubuh kecil Len ke belakang. "Apa tidak apa-apa nih? Mikuo-_senpai_ duduk sebelahan dengan Kaito."

Len menggaruk kepala, bingung. "Entahlah."

Ted tiba-tiba ikut _nimbrung_. "Apa perlu kita pisahkan Kaito dan Mikuo-_senpai_, nih?"

Ternyata bukan hanya Ted yang ikut-ikutan. Gumiya pun turut serta dan muncul dari bawah dengan membawa pertanyaan, "Aura kantin tiba-tiba jadi berat. Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Mikuo kepada Len, Leon, Ted, dan Gumiya yang benar-benar mencurigakan—dan juga tidak sopan. Masa' Mikuo datang mereka langsung memisahkan diri dan bicara dalam volume rendah begitu?

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu melakukan apapun selama Mikuo-_senpai_ tidak membicarakan Miku," putus Ted. Mengakhiri forum dadakan yang awalnya hanya diciptakan oleh Leon dan Len.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi," Rinto berceloteh setelah Leon, Len, Ted, dan Gumiya duduk kembali di bangku masing-masing.

"Hehe, itu obrolan sesama pria. Jadi _senpai_ tidak boleh mendengarnya!" ujar Gumiya. Bermaksud menyindir wajah cantik Rinto, Len dan Lui malah kena getahnya.

"Bukannya kedua temanmu itu lebih _shouta_ dari aku?"

Mampus! Meledaklah pertempuran di atas meja makan kantin antara Len, Lui, dan Rinto. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Gumiya.

Mikuo terkekeh di bangkunya melihat tontonan menarik di depan mata. Pertempuran sesama _shouta_, lucu pikirnya. Ia lalu menyenggol pundak Kaito secara sengaja. Padahal pemuda itu sedang saling pandang mesra dengan es krim pesanannya.

"Mereka akrab sekali, ya?"

Tidak penting!

Kaito mengangkat bahu. "Hm," jawabnya datar. Percakapan keduanya berjeda selama beberapa detik. Lalu….

"_Nee_, Kaito, bagaimana keadaan Miku? Apa tugas kalian mengalami perkembangan yang cukup berarti?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang menyinggung nama Miku keluar. Ted dan Gumiya langsung bersiaga. Dalam kepala, mereka sudah mempersiapkan berbagai alasan untuk membawa Kaito menjauh dari kantin. Mulai dari yang paling normal hingga yang paling absurd. Namun kekhawatiran mereka itu sia-sia. Karena Kaito tidak memicu jawaban yang akan membuat mereka baku hantam.

"Miku belum memulai tugasnya sama sekali. Ia lebih bodoh daripada dugaanku."

"Hahaha! Benarkah? Kuharap kau bisa mendongkrak nilainya."

Ted memasang wajah heran. Ia menatap Mikuo tepat ke matanya. "Apa _Senpai_ tidak keberatan Kaito dan Miku… etto…"

"Mengerjakan tugas?"

"Bukan! Tapi itu juga termasuk," Ted bimbang memilih kosakata. "Pokoknya, apa _Senpai_ tidak keberatan Miku dekat-dekat dengan Kaito?"

Mikuo tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin keberatan sih. Kau tahu, aku sedikit cemburu pada Kaito." Kaito mendengus di sini. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Toh tujuannya untuk tugas sekolah, 'kan."

"Tentang gosip itu juga, _Senpai_." ujar Gumiya cepat. "Apa _Senpai_ tidak terganggu?"

Tangan Mikuo bergerak untuk menopang dagu di atas meja kantin. Tangan lainnya bergerak untuk meraih sedotan agar ia bisa menyedot es limun pesanannya. "Kurasa tidak. Alasannya sama dengan yang tadi. Kalau demi nilai, sebagai pacarnya aku malah berniat untuk mendukung Miku!"

Mikuo melirikkan matanya pada Kaito. Ada isyarat tidak suka di sana. "Lagipula, kurasa—_kuharap_—Kaito tidak memiliki perasaan semacam itu pada Miku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain.

"Oi, Hatsune-_san_!"

Miku mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan tiga wajah wanita cantik dari kelas sebelah. Miku mengenal ketiganya dari fokotopi buku kesiswaan yang dimiliki Mikuo sewaktu menjadi ketua OSIS. Wanita-wanita manis itu bernama Lapis, Sonika, dan Miki.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Sonika mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan Mikuo? Kenapa kau mendekati Kaito-_kun_ juga?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan malah 'eh'!" bentak Lapis. "Kau ini sadar diri dong!"

Miku ingin mengatakan eh sekali lagi. Tapi teringat perintah Lapis yang baru juga terucap beberapa detik yang lalu, Miku buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Kami peringatkan, Hatsune Miku!" si manis Miki menunjuk hidung Miku dengan telunjuknya. "Berhentilah sok cari perhatian pada Kaito-_kun_! Karenamu, Kaito-_kun_ jadi kesulitan menghadapi gosip-gosip tidak jelas yang mengatakan kalau Kaito-_kun_ menikung Mikuo-_senpai_!"

"Iya! Padahal itu sangat tidak mungkin!" sambung Lapis.

Suara bel masuk kemudian terdengar. Sonika, Lapis, dan Miki berdecih bersamaan.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu!" ucap Sonika sambil memandang angkuh pada Miku. "Kami peringatkan sekali lagi, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kaito-_kun_! Paham? Yang kaulakukan hanya membuat Kaito-_kun_ berada dalam kesulitan saja, dasar Jalang!"

Miku yang polos dan setengah tak menangkap ucapan ketiga fans Kaito itu tak menjawab. Perilakunya membuat Lapis jadi semakin geram. Namun suara-suara penghuni kelas XI-B yang terdengar membuat ketiganya menjadi gentar. Terlebih ketika suara Kaito juga tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran mereka. Alhasil, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas tersebut setelah sebelumnya berhasil melirik dan menangkap sosok Kaito dari dekat.

"Huwaaa! Kaito-_kun_ tampan sekali, ya?" suara Sonika yang belum terlalu jauh terdengar.

"Kau benar! Aku beruntung berjalan di sisi kiri, jadi bisa melihatnya dengan lebih dekat dibanding kalian!" kali ini suara Miki.

"Yah! Lain kali aku jalan di sebelah kiri juga kalau begitu." Nah, yang ini Lapis.

Gakupo yang dipertengahan jalan bertemu dengan rombongan Kaito, Len, Ted, Gumiya, dan Leon menepuk bahu Kaito. "Fansmu aneh banget sih?" Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum meledek.

Kaito mendengus. "Daripada kau yang tidak punya fans."

Gakupo bermuram durja di balik pintu kelas. Niatnya meledek Kaito berubah menjadi senjata makan tuan.

Kembali ke Miku yang kini tengah terpengkur di kursinya. Gadis yang selama satu hari ini menjadi buah bibir seluruh siswa di sekolah sedang mencerna ulang ucapan ketiga siswa yang tadi melabraknya.

"Kata mereka, Kaito jadi kesulitan karena aku. Benarkah?" Miku menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi aku 'kan hanya ingin mengajaknya membahas tugas Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang sampai hari ini belum juga kami kerjakan." Miku mengacak rambutnya.

"Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku memang jadi penghambat saja. Seandainya aku pintar dan bisa mempresentasikan tugas kami waktu itu, mungkin Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tidak akan memberi tugas tambahan dan nilai Kaito jadi sempurna. Arrrgghh! Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik aku jauhi Kaito saja dulu. Nanti di hari -1 baru aku menanyakan tugasnya lagi."

Tepat bersamaan dengan peresmian keputusan akhir tersebut, Nekomura Iroha-_sensei_, guru Bahasa Inggris mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hoi, hoi! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai," ucapnya memerintah.

Para siswa langsung duduk ke bangku masing-masing. Termasuk Kaito. Namun saat melewati bangku Miku, pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit dan berbisik lirih.

"Pulang sekolah ini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku ingin mengajakmu mengerjakan tugas Kiyoteru-_sensei_."

Nah! Di saat Miku sudah memutuskan untuk menjauhi Kaito dan menanyakan kembali tugas tersebut di hari terakhir _deadline_, pemuda yang diduga mengidap es krim _complex_ oleh teman-temannya itu malah mengajaknya.

Bagaimana ini?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"GAKUPO KAMPREEETTTT!"

Teriakan nyaring dan kasar dari suara manis Luka membuat Gakupo mati-matian menahan tawanya. Tiga menit yang lalu, gadis berambut soft pink itu menangkapnya dan menyeretnya hingga ke ruang kelas. Judulnya masih sama: menyelesaikan tugas Kiyoteru-sensei.

Namun bila menurut begitu saja bukan Kamui Gakupo namanya. Kamui Gakupo ingin berkelompok dengan wanita 'kan supaya dia bisa bebas tidak mengerjakan tugas? Kalau Gakupo sampai berkelompok dengan laki-laki—apalagi yang sama-sama malas sepertinya—maka mau tidak mau, Gakupo harus mengerjakan tugas. Lha, sekarang 'kan dia sedang berkelompok dengan Luka—seorang wanita?

Pokoknya, Gakupo memutar otaknya demi dapat kabur dari cengkraman bidadari bertabiat iblis seperti Luka. Dan dengan ucapan, "Aku mau pipis. Biarkan aku pergi ke toilet atau aku pipis di pojok kelas?" maka terciptalah kesempatan kabur untuk Gakupo. Kejar-kejaran memang tidak terhindarkan lagi. Namun dengan bersembunyi di belakang tangga, Gakupo berhasil lepas dari jeratan Luka.

"Arrrghhh! Brengsek!"

Gakupo terkikik lagi saat mendengar geraman kesal Luka sebelum gadis itu berjalan menjauh. Yah, Luka sudah pergi dan Gakupo telah bebas. Jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memandang punggung Luka yang tertutup helaian rambut pink yang bergerak riap-riap tertiup angin.

Saat memandangnya, raut wajah bahagia Gakupo luntur berganti dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. _Selalu saja begini_, Gakupo membantin kesal. Ya, memang selalu begitu. Setiap kali ia dikejar-kejar oleh Luka, ia selalu merasa riang. Setiap kali mendengar Luka menggeram kesal saat Gakupo berhasil kabur, ia masih merasa riang. Namun setiap kali Luka menyerah mencarinya dan pergi begitu saja, Gakupo merasa hampa.

"Yo, Gackt!"

Gakupo menolehkan kepala pada pemuda pirang berkuncir satu tinggi yang tadi memanggil nama panggilannya di dunia persila-dunia kriminalitas remaja.

"Ada apa?" Gakupo tak tahu nama pemuda di hadapannya. Ia hanya tahu pemuda itu merupakan berandalan di sekolahnya. Begitu juga dengan dua pemuda lain yang mengikut di belakang pemuda itu.

"Kemarin aku ketahuan merokok di toilet. Bisa tolong ancam anggota OSIS yang rambutnya hitam klimis itu supaya tidak mengadukanku ke guru BK, tidak?"

Gakupo berdecak. "Tentu saja! Lain kali kalau mau merokok jangan di depan anggota OSIS dong. Merepotkan saja."

"Oi, Gakupo. Aku juga mau minta tolong, dong." Pemuda yang bersurai pink berpotongan Mohawk bicara. "Aku ketahuan nonton video porno di toilet. Kejadiannya baru tadi pas istirahat dan sekarang ponselku disita. Aku malas bernegosiasi dengan ketua kedisiplinan. Kau bisa mengurusnya, 'kan?"

Gakupo menggeleng. Dipukulnya bahu pria Mohawk itu. "Kalian itu tidak berguna sekali sih!"

Pemuda satu lagi, bertubuh pendek dan sedang menghisap cerutu di sela-sela bibir. "Eh, cewek berambut pink itu mencarimu, ya?"

"Iya!" Gakupo melipat kedua tangan di bawah dada. "Kenapa?"

Si tubuh pendek menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya bertanya," jawabnya kalem. Mohawk pink-lah yang justru nyolot. "Boleh kuganggu tidak? Sepertinya seru untuk dijadikan-."

"Tidak boleh!"

Jawaban tegas dari Gakupo memancing rasa heran dari tiga berandalan di hadapannya. Yang berkuncir satu tinggi bersiap membuka mulut ingin bertanya, namun Gakupo menyelanya dengan kalimat yang lebih tegas lagi.

"Kalau kalian berani mengganggunya, akan kupatahkan leher kalian!"

Tapi memang dasar kriminal. Yang dilakukan pastilah melanggar.

"Sepertinya seru kalau kita membuat Gackt marah."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito berdecak sebal melihat Miku yang terlalu lama mencari sepatunya. Padahal baru saja ia berniat mengerjakan tugas bersama gadis Hatsune tersebut. Namun belum juga memulai (ia baru mengajak) musibah sudah menimpa mereka. Entahlah. Tapi sejak bersama Miku, yang Kaito rasakan hanya _apes_.

"Kaito, aku tidak bisa menemukan sepatuku."

"Ck! Aku bantu kau mencarinya."

Miku memberengut. Harusnya dari tadi Kaito mengatakan itu.

Sembari mencari, Kaito berpikir mengenai tugas yang akan mereka buat. "Sebuah penelitian yang berhubungan dengan materi presentasi mereka minggu lalu. Dengan kata lain penelitian yang ada hubungannya dengan sistem saraf. Apa di dalam kotak sampah sepatu Miku bisa ditemukan, ya?"

Arrghhh! Kaito mengacak rambutnya. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi bila berpikir sambil mengerjakan sesuatu yang absurd seperti mencari sepatu Miku. Memang Kaito pernah memperhatikan sepatu Miku? Bagaimana ia bisa menemukannya bila ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah sepatunya bertali atau tidak? Apakah berwarna hitam polos atau ada list berwarna hijau sewarna rambutnya?

"Ah, sepatunya ketemu!"

Kaito melirik tajam ke arah Miku. Tatapannya nyalang kala memandang sepasang sepatu yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Miku di tangan kanannya. Dasar sepatu brengsek! Jadi memang harus membuat Kaito repot-repot ikut mencari baru bisa ketemu, ya? Kalimat Miku barusan akan segera ia masukkan ke dalam daftar kalimat yang paling dibencinya mulai sekarang.

"Cepat pakai! Kita harus segera-"

"MIKUUU!"

Kaito menatap tajam ke ujung koridor dengan cepat. Apa lagi sekarang?!

"Ada apa, Aria?"

Gadis yang namanya biasa hanya ditulis IA itu memegang pundak Miku sebagai penopang tubuh. Dari pernapasannya yang cepat dan pendek, Kaito bisa menduga gadis itu baru saja lari marathon—atau semacam itulah.

"Luka…"

"Kenapa Luka?"

"Luka…"

"Iya, Aria. Luka kenapa?"

Kaito menggeram kembali. Percapakan kedua gadis di hadapannya tidak akan berakhir bila yang mereka katakan hanya segitu saja. Ia tidak percaya gadis manis rupanya sangat menyebalkan.

"Megurine-_san_ pingsan?" Kaito menerka. Siapa tahu benar. Miku menahan napas karena kaget mendengar ucapan Kaito. Sementara IA menggeleng.

"Jangan mendoakan Luka yang jelek-jelek dong, Kaito!" protes Miku.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu dia bicara saja." balas Kaito, tak mau disalahkan.

"Aduh, Miku, Kaito! Daripada bertengkar lebih baik kalian dengarkan aku!" IA yang dapat bicara dengan lancar berusaha menengahi.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan Luka?"

"Aku dan Luka rencananya mau pulang bersama. Tapi dia mau mencari Gakupo sebentar untuk menyuruh si ungu itu mengerjakan tugasnya. Padahal ini sudah lewat setengah jam, tapi Luka masih belum kembali."

"Ha? Kau serius?!" Miku berteriak tak percaya.

"Apa wajahku terlihat bohong?!" sahut IA.

Miku menggeleng. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Bingung. Selanjutnya ia mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok pemuda yang membuatnya harus mendongak dulu karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, Kaito?"

Sejujurnya, Kaito sangat ingin mengatakan, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Jadi mari pergi ke perpustakaan dan menyelesaikan tugas kita." Sayang sekali, Kaito tidak tega. Di rumah, Kaito memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Seandainya adik Kaito adalah Luka, dapat dipastikan Kaito pun akan uring-uringan bila Luka menghilang secara tiba-tiba ketika sedang mencari Gakupo—Gackt bila sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Kita cari Megurine-_san_ sekarang," ucap Kaito. "Ia-_san_, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, biar aku dan Hatsune-_san_ saja yang mencarinya."

IA terbeliak. Kenapa dia disuruh pulang? "Kenapa?"

Kaito berdecak. "Kau hanya akan merepotkanku," katanya. "Luka mencari Gakupo, 'kan?" IA mengangguk. "Sepulang sekolah, Gakupo mungkin berandalan, namun ia tidak pernah berbuat jahat. Ia hanya melindungi orang-orang jahat, entah untuk apa."

Miku membulatkan bibirnya. Ia baru tahu. Berarti Gakupo baik dong? Eh?

"Kemungkinannya, Luka diganggu oleh teman Gakupo yang aku yakin tidak akan berani menyerang bila hanya sendiri," Kaito melanjutkan. "Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Ia-_san_. Aku bisa kesulitan kalau harus melindungi dua—tidak, tiga wanita sekaligus."

IA awalnya merengut. Namun ia sadar ucapan Kaito ada benarnya. Jadi ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Kumohon, jangan buat aku kecewa telah percaya padamu."

Kaito tersenyum miring. "Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A/N:

Kyaaaaaa~~~! Kuroko no Basuke season 3 udah bisa didownload #salah fokus#

Oke, abaikan tulisan tadi. Lirik lagu yang Miku nyanyikan itu kira-kira artinya gini: "Aku tidak butuh nama jika kau tidak kunjung memanggil namaku. Aku tidak butuh nama jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Saya tidak bisa menerjemahkan bahasa asing secara terstruktur. Jadi yah…, begitulah! #ditampar#

Pada chapter kali ini, ada begitu banyak pesan moral yang dapat _readers_ ambil. Semoga tidak salah ambil, ya? #kedip sebelah mata#

Untuk **Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru**-_san_, terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Maaf saya jarang ngedit ulang. Saya siap harakiri! (Miku: JANGAN! Tamatin dulu ficnya). Karena takut kena wb, jadi saya lebih milih update cepat #hubungannya apa?#

Kemudian untuk **CatPhones**-_san_, terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Aduh, saya jadi malu dipuji terus #yang dipuji ficnya!# Jangan bosan membaca fic ini, ya?

.

Sampai jumpa di Bagian Lima yang akan memuat pairing lain : Another Love


	5. Chapter 5

"Cantiknya~~ Jadi namamu Luka, ya?"

Luka berjengit memandangi tiga orang siswa di hadapannya. Salah satunya tengah memegang dan membelai, bahkan mengendus rambut panjangnya. Luka tidak mengerti. Seingatnya beberapa menit yang lalu, ia tengah mencari Gakupo yang lagi-lagi kabur. Dan selanjutnya, ia disapa tiga murid—yang jelas-jelas—berandalan sekolah.

"Aku ingat sekarang. Kau ini sang primadona sekolah itu, 'kan?"

Seorang bocah yang tengah merokok bicara sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luka. Hidung Luka mengernyit. Ia tidak suka bau mulut bocah ini. Astaga! Tinggi bocah ini saja masih kurang 10 sentimeter untuk sama dengan Luka. Dan dia sudah berani merokok?

Luka lebih menghormati Miku yang jadi penggemar _negi_ daripada bocah _songong_ di hadapannya ini. Setidaknya, negi mempunyai manfaat potisif tersendiri untuk tubuh. Lha, rokok? Positif gagal jantung, positif mandul, positif gangguan kehamilan, begitu?

"Asyik! Kita dapat mainan bagus."

Pemuda ini yang paling Luka benci. Si Mohawk pink. Kenapa? Karena pria ini membuat kesan warna pink yang feminim dan romantis jadi tercemar!

"Aku merasa tidak mengenal kalian. Jadi bisakah kalian pergi?" Luka menggertak. Tangannya menepis tangan kurus si lelaki kuncir satu tinggi. Suaranya dibuat sedatar mungkin. Ia tahu, percuma menangis di depan berandalan. Yang ada kau akan semakin diinjak-injak.

Meski Luka sudah berusaha meraih posisi dominan, tetap saja ia-lah yang ditindas. Bocah bernapas rokok itu sekali lagi mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Luka. Sedikit berjinjit agar matanya bisa bertatapan lurus dengan iris biru lembut Luka.

"Hei, aku ingin mencicipi tubuhmu."

oOo

**BAGIAN LIMA**

-Another Love-

oOo

Luka terbeliak mendengar penuturan tak bermoral dari bocah perokok di hadapannya. Detik itu juga, si pemuda kuncir satu dan si Mohawk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luka dan membawanya terpojok di dinding. Luka meronta, namun sia-sia. Kelihatannya Luka terlalu meremehkan orang yang dalam hati ia sebut bocah. Daging setinggi 5 kaki itu pemimpinnya!

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" teriak Luka, panik.

Bocah brengsek di hadapan Luka tidak terpengaruh dengan suara tinggi Luka. Ia lebih mengeluhkan perbedaan tinggi yang membuatnya capai berjinjit. "Hei, rendahkan dia, dong!"

Tangan Luka ditarik ke bawah sementara kakinya dipaksa ditekuk. Kini ia duduk di bawah tanah. Mendongak untuk tetap melihat apa yang akan bocah ingusan di hadapannya lakukan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Luka saat ia melihat bocah yang sudah membuang puntung rokoknya itu melangkah maju sambil memegangi bukaan resletingnya.

"Tidak! Berhenti di sana, Brengsek! Kubilang berhen-"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mampir di pipi Luka. Tersangka utamanya adalah si Mohawk pink.

Sakit. Luka merunduk menahan sakit di pipi kanannya. Matanya terpejam untuk menghentikan aliran air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir. Ia kini pasrah saja. Kondisi sekolah sudah sepi. Berteriak seperti orang kerasukan pun percuma saja, 'kan?

Namun bukannya mendengar suara 'sreeett' khas resleting yang dibuka, Luka justru mendengar suara 'duaakkk' yang kemudian disusul dengan suara 'bruukkk!' Heran bercampur bingung, Luka mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Iris _aquamarine_-nya melebar.

"Ga…kupo?"

Yak, pemirsa! Kamui Gakupo telah muncul diiringi _backsound_ "Strong and Strike" ciptaan Toushiro Matsuda. Oke, itu efek yang terlalu berlebihan. Intinya, Kamui Gakupo telah datang dan memukul si bocah perokok hingga terpental dan menghantam taman kecil berisi bunga mawar biru hasil rekayasa genetika klub kimia yang berkolaborasi dengan klub berkebun dua minggu yang lalu.

"Luka!"

Suara cempreng yang Luka kenal betul merangkak memasuki sepasang gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh ke arah Miku yang berlari menuju ke arahnya seraya berteriak, "Astaga! Akhirnya kami menemukanmu!"

Mohawk pink yang tadinya memegang tangan kanan Luka menghalangi si gadis _teal_ dan berusaha menangkapnya. Luka jelas tidak terima, namun si kuncir satu masih menahan tangan kirinya hingga tak banyak yang bisa Luka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Miku!"

Di saat itulah, Kaito muncul dalam pengelihatan Luka. Pemuda bersurai biru itu menarik tangan Miku dan membuat gadis itu tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Pukul-pukulan pun terjadi. Namun Kaito cerdik. Syal yang senantiasa berada di lehernya, tak peduli akan isu _global warming_, dijadikannya senjata. Akhir kisah, si Mohawk pingsan kehabisan napas karena leher berukiran tato perpaduan naga dan monyetnya terlilit syal biru kesayangan Kaito.

Gakupo telah selesai menghajar si bocah pimpinan mereka sementara si Mohawk sudah ditangani Kaito. Kini tinggallah si kuning kuncir satu yang ketar-ketir ketakutan. Tangannya gemetaran dan cengkramannya melemah sehingga Luka dapat membebaskan diri dari si kuning pirang.

"Oi," Gakupo berseru dengan suara yang membuat si kuncir satu berjengit bak kucing disiram air.

"Y-y-y-y-ya?"

"Singkirkan teman-temanmu dan pergi dari sini."

Si kuncir satu mengangguk kaku. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan tepat pada saat itu, hasil ekskresi dari organ ginjal mengotori celana abu-abunya. Miku menutup mata karena malu sementara Luka, seakan tidak pernah ada badai sebelumnya, tertawa keras sampai si kuncir satu berhasil lepas dari pandangannya.

"Hahaha! Kau lihat Miku? Dia ngompol! Dasar laki-laki tidak berguna!"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak lihat! Aku tidak lihat!"

"Bohong! Kau lihat, 'kan?! Lihat, 'kan?!" todong Luka.

"Tidakkk!" Miku menjauh dari Luka dan berlari bersembunyi ke belakang Kaito. "Luka _no ecchi_!"

"Berhenti menggodanya, Megurine-_san_," pinta Kaito dengan pipi merona, membela Miku yang berada di pihak yang benar. Tidak tahan merasakan geli akibat pergerakan kepala Miku ke punggungnya. Namun karena Luka tidak mendengarkan, ia memilih untuk bersikap tidak peduli saja. Ia lalu melirik pada Gakupo yang tengah membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragamnya, bekas perkelahiannya. Sebuah pertanyaan melintas dalam benaknya dan tak sengaja terucap.

"Bukannya para berandalan tadi temanmu? Kenapa kau malah menolong Megurine-_san_ dan malah memukuli mereka?"

Gakupo melirik sebentar pada Kaito, kemudian kembali pada aktivitasnya. "Mereka bukan temanku," sangkalnya. "Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan keduamu itu hanya karena aku ingin saja."

Kaito menaikkan alisnya. "He?" Ia mendenguskan napas dengan keras. "Sulit dipercaya."

Gakupo berdecak. Matanya berputar jengkel. "Oke. Sebenarnya alasan tadi belum lengkap," akunya.

Miku yang merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan kedua lelaki yang ada bersamanya memutuskan ikut serta dan bertanya. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik punggung Kaito. "Memang alasan lengkapnya apa?"

Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Miku, lalu ke langit. Tangan kanannya menggaruk pipi dengan canggung. "Itu…"

"_Itu_… apa?" kejar Miku.

"Karena aku sepertinya suka pada Luka."

Jawaban malu-malu Gakupo disambut wajah melongo dari Miku dan Kaito. Luka sendiri terperangah.

"HA?!"

Miku menunjuk Gakupo dan Luka secara bergantian dan berkali-kali. "Jadi… Gakupo… menyukai Luka?"

Gakupo cengengesan. "Iya. Aku menyukai Luka-_chan_," ucapnya enteng. Tidak menyadari bahwa Luka bisa meledak kapan saja dengan wajah super merahnya. "Karena itu aku tidak suka mereka melakukan hal-hal yang buruk pada Luka!" Gakupo bicara penuh amarah dan berapi-api. Pemuda bersurai ungu panjang itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya meremas udara. "Habisnya aku sendiri belum pernah melakukan_nya_ pada Luka."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mampir di pipi kanan Gakupo. Luka beringsut menjauh. "Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka! Menjauh dariku, Dasar Mesum!"

Namun jiwa Gakupo tetaplah jiwa pelanggar. Meski pipi kanan sudah memerah, ia masih memasang wajah tersenyum dan kembali mencoba mendekati Luka.

Kaito dan Miku terperangah (lagi). Mereka kemudian berpandangan, bertukar gagasan melalui tatapan. Setelahnya, menghela napas.

"Terserahlah," gumam mereka bersamaan.

Jadi, beginilah Gakupo ketika disentuh oleh cinta. Dari seorang Hitokiri Battousai pembela kejahatan kini bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang pria mesum yang (kemungkinan) masokis.

..

oOo

..

Sore hari, sekitar pukul empat lewat, Hiyama Kiyoteru memasuki perpustakaan pusat untuk mengembalikan buku soal yang dipinjamnya. Setelah mengembalikan buku tersebut, ia berkeliling perpustakaan untuk mencari buku baru yang menarik minatnya.

Dalam pencariannya, Kiyoteru tanpa sengaja melihat dua anak didiknya sedang duduk berhadapan di meja di sudut perpustakaan. Mungkinkah anak didiknya itu berada di perpustakaan karena mengerjakan tugas darinya?

Oh, Kiyoteru jadi tersanjung. Senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Padahal 'kan, tugas itu dikumpul dua minggu lagi tapi murid-muridnya sudah mulai mengerjakan dari jauh-jauh hari.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, senyum manis Kiyoteru luntur. Berganti dengan raut wajah penuh gurat kebingungan saat lensa rangkapnya menangkap keanehan pada kedua anak didiknya tersebut.

Yang pertama, Shion Kaito. Murid nomor satunya itu tengah membaca buku dengan tenang. Oke! Itu tidak salah. Bagus, malah. Tapi jelas Kaito tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Mana mungkin mengerjakan tugas biologi kalau yang dibaca saja majalah Home Diary—majalah arsitek dan interior? (sekedar pemberitahuan, majalan Home Diary bukan milik saya)

Yang kedua, Hatsune Miku. Setidaknya, buku yang dipegang Miku berjudul _Biologi dalam Tubuh Manusia_. Karena buku yang dipegang gadis itu terlalu lebar hingga menutupi wajah, Kiyoteru harus berpindah tempat menuju rak buku yang lebih dekat dengan sosok gadis bersurai _teal_ itu. Dan saat ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas, urat amarah di pelipis Kiyoteru tercetak.

_Kuso_! Buku tebal berjudul _Biologi_-bla-bla-bla di tangan gadis itu hanya kamuflase. Nyatanya, Hatsune Miku tidak membaca sama sekali. Gadis itu malah tidur!

Kiyoteru menggeram di tempatnya. Aura gelap menguar dari balik punggungnya yang tegang. "Jadi kalau belum dekat dengan _deadline_, tugasku belum akan dikerjakan, ya?" gumamnya, mendadak lupa dengan tujuan utamanya memberikan para muridnya tugas berkelompok. Matanya memicing menatap Kaito dan Miku. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan kubuat kalian kelabakan."

..

oOo

..

Di sebuah _café_ yang para pelayannya adalah para pelajar dan mahasiswa dalam balutan tuxedo lengkap alias _butler café_, tiga orang siswi yang menyebut diri mereka fans Kaito dengan lantang duduk berdekatan di meja bundar di pojok. Setelah seorang butler datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka plus sebuah senyuman ramah nan mematikan, yang berambut hijau kuncir satu tinggi memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Meski aku, Lapis, dan Miki sudah mengancamnya, gadis Hatsune itu masih saja berusaha mendekati Kaito-_kun_." Garpu di tangan gadis bersurai hijau itu ditusukkan dengan cepat pada kue kecil bernias krim vanilla dan strawberry merah di atasnya. Ia memandang dua orang gadis yang bersurai kuning pendek dan _sky blue_ panjang di hadapannya.

"Kali ini, masalah si gadis Hatsune akan aku serahkan pada kalian, Rin, Ring."

Seringai muncul di wajah kedua gadis yang disebut si hijau. "Kau bisa mengandalkan kami, Sonika-_taichou_."

..

oOo

..

Koridor sedang ramai di pagi hari. Kaito menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya. Piko yang berjalan bersamanya memberengut melihat tingkah Kaito.

"Kenapa kau menguap? Yang hobi ngantuk di kelas 'kan aku?" ucapnya tak terima. Memang penting, ya?

"_Urusai_! Kemarin aku lelah sekali."

Piko menggeleng prihatin. "Lama-lama aku khawatir denganmu."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Lebih baik kau khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya, untuk sat ini."

"Ha?" Piko mendadak panik. "Kenapa?"

Telunjuk Kaito terangkat. "Karena aku yakin wanita yang sedang berlari ke arah sini dapat mempersuram hidupmu."

Piko mengikuti arah telunjuk Kaito. Di ujung koridor yang mereka tuju, sosok gadis bersurai pirang strawberry bernama Ritsu tengah berlari mendekati mereka. Lebih tepatnya, mendekati Piko.

"UTATANE PIIKKOOOO!" Suara emas Ritsu bergema di koridor. "KITA HARUS SEGERA MENGERJAKAN TUGAS KIYOTERU-_SENSEI_!" Hanya berselang satu kedipan mata, Kaito telah melihat teman berjalannya diseret seperti margasatwa langka yang hendak ditangkarkan oleh Ritsu.

Kaito berotak cerdas dan bernalar tinggi. Tentu tidak sulit baginya untuk mengingat bahwa Namine Ritsu, putri tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya yang menguasai perekonomian Jepang saat ini, adalah seorang siswi yang tak patut dicontoh. Hobinya adalah berdandan dan _shopping_. Tujuannya datang ke sekolah pun hanya ingin mencari murid laki-laki yang _high speech_ sesuai seleranya. Isi tasnya lebih didominasi kosmetik daripada alat tulis. Intinya, mustahil Ritsu mau mengerjakan tugas sekolah secepat mungkin!

Kaito menduga, ada yang salah di sini. Sambil berpikir, rupanya Kaito telah sampai di depan pintu kelas. Tangannya terangkat memegang _handle_ pintu namun tak berniat membukanya. Firasatnya tidak enak. Namun akhirnya, dengan tangan bergetar Kaito buka juga pintu kelas.

Suasana ramai menyapanya. Namun ramai ini karena setiap orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Contohnya SeeU yang sedang berkutat di depan laptop atau Al yang kini tengah membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat dengan wajah frustasi.

Dari sekian banyak anak manusia dalam kelas tersebut, hanya satu orang yang menyadari kehadiran Kaito. Dia si gadis bersurai _teal_ panjang yang hari ini tampil dengan tatanan rambut baru. _Twintail _rendah.

"_Ohayou_, Kaito!" sapanya sambil berjalan mendekati Kaito.

"Hatsune-_san_, bisa kaujelaskan, ada apa ini?" Kaito menanyakan keadaan kelas yang rancu hari ini.

"Panggil aku Miku, Kaito!" Miku malah membuat ubun-ubun Kaito panas. Didesak rasa penasaran, Kaito hanya mampu mengerang sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, Miku!"

Miku tersenyum lebar. "Ada apa~, Kaito-_kun_~~?"

Inilah yang membuat gosip jadi berkembangbiak! Caramu yang memanggil Kaito dengan manja inilah yang membuat berbagai masalah. Tahukah dirimu akan hal itu, Miku?

Miku pasti tidak tahu.

"Kenapa orang-orang di kelas jadi aneh begini?"

"Oh," Miku meletakkan telunjuk di bawah bibirnya. Mencoba mengingat dalam kepalanya. "Mungkin, itu karena Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mempercepat _deadline_ tugasnya jadi minggu ini."

Mata Kaito melebar. "Bisa kauulangi kalimatmu barusan?"

"Eh? Yang mana?" Miku balik bertanya. Tak mengerti sama sekali situasi yang terjadi.

"Arrghhh!" Kaito mengeram seraya mengacak rambutnya yang memang tidak ditata klimis. "Brengsek! Itu artinya waktu kita untuk mengerjakan tugasnya tinggal empat hari lagi, 'kan?!"

Miku menelengkan kepalanya. "Iya, ya?"

"Kenapa kau santai-santai saja?!" Kaito kesal terhadap sikap santai Miku.

"Lho? Memang aku harus bagaimana?"

Tahukah kalian? Terkadang, Kaito iri pada orang bodoh yang hidupnya jarang sekali mendapat tekanan.

"Kau ini mengerti tidak, sih? Kalau waktu mengumpulkan tugasnya dipercepat, itu artinya kita harus membuat tugasnya sesegera mungkin!"

"Ha?! Benarkah?! Bagaimana ini, Kaito? Kita belum mulai sama sekali!"

Kaito berdecak. Tabiat kecilnya yang bila sedang stres suka menggigit ujung kuku jari mengulang. Ia melakukannya di depan Miku yang tanpa sadar ikut-ikutan menggigit jari.

"Hatsune-_san_?"

"Miku!"

"Oke. Miku?"

"Ya, Kaito-_kun_?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kita kerjakan tugasnya!"

Miku mendongak sebelum mengangguk. Dalam manik _turquoise_-nya, ia dapat melihat wajah Kaito yang tegang. Darah Miku serasa mengalir lebih deras karena dorongan semangat yang berkobar dalam dirinya. Miku berjanji, kali ini ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi!

"_Ha'i_!"

..

oOo

..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Miku adalah orang yang pertama kali selesai memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam tas. Cukup kemarin ia membuat Kaito menunggu lama karena Miku kerepotan memasukkan alat tulis dan kehilangan sepatu di loker sepatu.

"Ka~i~to!"

Sang pemuda bersurai biru mendongakkan kepala dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Miku yang sudah berdiri. Gadis bersurai _teal_ itu mengangkat tasnya dan berkata, "Aku sudah selesai membereskan alat tulisku."

Kaito mengangkat alis. Ia paham, senyum di wajah Miku seolah mengatakan bahwa gadis ini minta dipuji karena kegesitannya menyimpan peralatan tulis hari ini. Namun Kaito tak akan pernah memberikannya. Bisa repot!

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat."

Baru juga mengatakan kalimat ajakan, seseorang memanggil nama Miku dengan keras. Melarang sang gadis untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh dan menahannya. Rin dan Ring. Kepala Kaito berdenyut. Ia menatap dua gadis yang tadi memanggil Miku. Setelah IA, apa sekarang Rin dan Ring yang akan menjadi pemicu batalnya penyelesaian tugas kelompok mereka?

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Miku.

Ring maju beberapa langkah ke depan lalu menggapai tangan Miku. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." Ring menoleh menatap Kaito. "Boleh aku pinjam dia sebentar, 'kan, Kaito-_kun_?"

Kaito menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Ayo beri selamat pada pemuda bersurai biru ini karena tebakannya benar. Dengan begini, ia harus menunggu Rin dan Ring selesai bicara pada Miku dulu baru bisa menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

Rin mendekati mereka dan memegang tangan Miku yang satunya. "Kami janji tidak akan lama." Lalu menarik Miku keluar kelas. "Tidak akan lama, bila gadis ini tidak keras kepala," tambahnya dalam hati.

"Apa kita tidak berjalan terlalu jauh?"

Pertanyaan Miku rasanya bisa membuat Rin dan Ring tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini juga. Oh ayolah. Yang akan mereka lakukan adalah pem-_bully_-an. Bagaimana mungkin melakukannya di tempat yang tidak cukup jauh dari keramaian?

"Di sini saja," ujar Ring sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Miku dan membuka pintu sebuah gedung tua di balik tangga. Rin justru kebalikannya. Ia memperat cengkramannya dan membanting gadis itu hingga punggungnya menghantam dinding bagian dalam gudang. Mereka bertiga kini bukan lagi berada di koridor sekolah.

"Aduh!" ringis Miku. "Tadi itu sakit sekali, Rin," keluhnya. Belum sadar pada posisinya yang tidak cukup pantas untuk mengeluh.

"Hei, Miku!" Miku mendongak saat namanya dipanggil oleh Ring. "Apa kau sadar, kau itu sudah kelewatan dengan Kaito-_kun_."

Tanda tanya besar muncul di wajah Miku. "Ha?"

"Cih! Seperti kata Sonika-_taichou_, dia tidak bisa dibuat mengerti hanya dengan kata-kata."

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Meskipun kita sekelas, aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis yang sok dekat dengan Kaito-_kun_ berbuat seenaknya lebih dari ini."

..

oOo

..

"Ck, lama sekali sih mereka."

Shion Kaito berdiri dari kursi yang telah didudukinya selama 30 menit ini dengan gusar. Ia merasa begitu bodoh sekarang. Kelas sudah kosong dan ia masih setia menunggu Miku selesai bicara dengan duo berisik versi wanita di kelasnya bersama beberapa tas yang ditinggal karena sang pemilik tengah melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"Memang apa yang dibicarakan wanita sampai selama itu sih?" geram Kaito, dongkol.

Ia putuskan untuk melakukan gerakan. Mengingat memori Miku yang lemah, Kaito khawatir jika ia menunggu lebih lama lagi nantinya Miku keburu lupa bahwa ada orang yang sedang menunggunya. Dan Kaito akan benar-benar mengutuk Miku bila itu terjadi. Jadi sebelum itu semua terjadi, sebaiknya Kaito menyusul mereka dan memberi sedikit peringatan agar mereka bicara lebih cepat.

Koridor kelas XI nyaris habis Kaito lewati, namun mata biru gelapnya tidak menemukan keberadaan tiga orang gadis yang membuatnya menunggu. Rasa janggal membuat dadanya bergemuruh cemas. Ada yang aneh. Ia menyakini hal itu.

Kejadian kemarin berputar kembali dalam hippocampus Kaito. Sepatu Miku menghilang. Dan gadis itu menemukannya di dalam kotak sampah kantin—cukup jauh dari kelas. Beruntung sepatu Miku tidak kotor karena isi pengumpul sampah tersebut hanya plastik dan botol minum yang sudah kosong. Ini penindasan. Entah mengapa, Kaito baru kepikiran. Miku sendiri mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa ia sedang menjadi target.

Lalu, kenapa Miku di-_bully_?

Karena gadis itu kini berpacaran dengan Mikuo? Oh, ayolah. Orang-orang bodoh itu terlalu lama menunggu untuk bergerak. Miku dan Mikuo, duo Hatsune tenar itu sudah berpacaran selama dua—atau mungkin tiga?—minggu. Apa orang yang menindas Miku adalah orang-orang _kudet_? Sulit dipercaya.

Tiba-tiba mata Kaito melebar. Sebuah gagasan melintas dalam kepalanya. Gagasan yang paling mungkin untuk memecahkan segala masalahnya saat ini. Namun Kaito menggelengkan kepala. Ia berharap ia salah. Karena bila ia benar, maka dua gadis yang sedang berada dengan Miku bisa menjadi musuh utamanya.

_Miku ditindas karena terlalu dekat dengannya dan orang yang menindas Miku sedang berusaha menjauhkan Miku darinya sekarang._

..

oOo

..

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan, Rin?!" Miku memekik saat Rin mengarahkan _cutter_ ke lehernya. Ujung yang tajam menyentuh nadinya yang berdenyut.

"Ini agar kau bisa mengingatnya lebih baik. Kudengar, bila suatu peristiwa membuatmu trauma maka alam bawah sadarmu bisa mengingatnya terus-menerus. Selama hidupmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Rin. Sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

Ring menjambak poni Miku hingga gadis itu memekik kembali. "Sederhana saja. Kami hanya ingin kau menjauhi Kaito-_kun_."

"Kenapa kau ingin aku menjauhi Kaito?" Miku melirih. Sakit membuatnya tak kuat untuk mengeluarkan suara lebih keras.

Rin menjauhkan _cutter_-nya dan mulai menceritakan alasannya. "Karena Kaito-_kun_ hanya milik kami, Miku. Kaito-_kun_ hanya milik kami, para fans yang juga menyayanginya. Kami tidak terima kalau kau yang bukan siapa-siapa dan bahkan tidak memiliki rasa pada Kaito-_kun_ malah lebih dekat dengannya daripada kami."

Ring menarik poni Miku ke atas hingga pemiliknya mendongak dan meneteskan air mata. "Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Miku terisak. "Aku mengerti." Jawabannya membuat Rin dan Ring tersenyum. Namun cukup lama karena Miku menyambung kalimatnya. "Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas Kiyoteru-_sensei_ bersamanya dulu."

Rin menggertakan giginya. _Cutter_-nya diangkat kembali. "Dia membuatku kesal saja! Minggir, Ring! Akan kubuat ia mengerti dengan-"

"Hentikan, kalian berdua!"

Suara berat yang menginterupsi membuat Rin dan Ring serasa tersentrum listrik. Jantung mereka berpacu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti robot, mereka menoleh ke sisi kanan mereka dan menemukan Kaito berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah marah.

"Kaito-_kun_…" Rin mencicit. Sementara Ring buru-buru melepaskan jambakannya di rambut Miku. Membuat gadis itu merosot ke tanah begitu saja.

Kaito berjalan maju dan merebut _cutter_ di tangan Rin. "Kau pakai untuk apa benda ini?"

Rin membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali. Kebingungan untuk bicara meski kata-kata sudah diujung lidah. Ia ketakutan di bawah tatapan blue ocean yang kini berkilat marah.

"Aku…"

"Kau menggunakannya untuk mengancam Miku?"

Rin menelan ludah. Ia mengangguk dengan susah payah.

"Mengancam apa?"

Atmosfir terasa berat di sekeliling Rin.

"Ceh!" Kaito tersenyum miring. Ia mendekati Miku dan membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Perlu kalian ketahui, bukan Miku yang mendekatiku. Tapi aku yang mendekatinya." Ucapannya tentu saja bohong. Memang siapa yang mengejar-ngejar hanya karena ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama? Miku 'kan? Tapi Kaito tak peduli. Cukup ia yang menyimpan kebenarannya.

"Tidak mungkin," lirih Ring. "Itu bohong, 'kan?"

Kaito menggeleng. "Kalian melakukan perbuatan yang sia-sia." Tatapan tajam Kaito layangkan pada Rin. "Dan kau, Himekaga Rin. Tak kusangka kau berbuat serendah ini."

Tepat setelah itu, Rin terisak dan berlari keluar dari gudang. Ring memanggilnya, namun diabaikan. Rin tetap berlari. Tujuannya tak menentu. Hanya alam bawah sadarnyalah yang membawanya kembali ke kelas. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, ia terjenggal oleh kakinya sendiri dan menghantam lantai.

Err… mungkin bukan lantai.

"Adu-du-duh! Kalau jalan ponimu dibando saja dong! Biar jelas melihat ke depan!" kata Len yang jadi alas jatuh Rin, ketus. Tertatih ia berusaha untuk duduk. Namun ia nyaris kembali membentur keramik saat Rin dengan semena-mena menubrukkan kepalanya di dada Len.

"Hiks! Huwaaa!" Rin terisak. Cukup keras untuk didengar Len.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" Walau terdengar masih ketus, cemas terdeteksi ada dalam suara pemuda berwajah cantik itu.

Rin menggeleng berkali-kali. Kemudian memukul-mukul dada Len hingga pemuda itu terbatuk dan berniat mendorong gadis itu jauh-jauh darinya.

"Kaito _no baka! Baka! Baka!_" pekik Rin, meluapkan kekesalan.

Oh, Len mengerti sekarang. Setiap kali mengerjakan tugas kelompok (tentunya karena Len dipaksa ikut) Rin selalu mengatakan Kaito inilah Kaito itulah, yang kadang membuat Len jengah dan memilih untuk tidur saja (dan kemudian mendapat lemparan _roller coster_ mini yang katanya merupakan mainan favorit gadis pecinta jeruk itu di kepala). Jadi…

Apakah Rin akhirnya menembak Kaito lalu ditolak?

Len geleng-geleng kepala. Daripada kasihan dengan Rin, ia justru lebih merasa maklum pada tindakan Kaito. Tentu saja Kaito tidak akan betah menghadapi wanita cerewet semacam Rin. Len saya belum tentu sanggup.

Pilihan bagus, Kaito! Besok Len harus memberinya selamat.

Sedikit tersentuh rasa iba (dan sisanya karena ingin segera pulang ke rumah) Len mengangkat tangan dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Rin, mencoba menghibur dengan cara yang paling mudah dan sederhana. Namun hal sederhana seperti menepuk kepala telah berhasil membuat gadis yang ditepuk merasakan hal lain selain sedih.

"Sshhh. Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi."

Rin mendongakkan kepala. Saat itulah tatapan mata keduanya bertemu, membuat Len jadi kaku sesaat.

Perasaan hangat menyelimuti Rin. Ia memejamkan mata. "Tepuk kepalaku lagi," pintanya dengan wajah merona menahan malu. Mengubur diri lebih dekat di dada sang pemuda.

"_Ha?!_"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chapter kali ini memang lebih banyak memuat slight pairingnya (GakupoxLuka, dan LenxRin). Apakah mereka cukup romantis? Saya sih, merasa kisah mereka cenderung konyol daripada romantis. #meratapi kembali tulisan#

Untuk **Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru**-_san_ : Review panjang juga nggak apa kok. Saya suka yang panjang-panjang(?). Oke, terima kasih untuk review dan semangatnya.

Untuk **Mikai**-_san_ : Terima kasih reviewnya. Phew. Syukurlah kalau chap kemarin sudah bisa bikin gregetan #lap keringat#.

Untuk **Guest**-_san_ : Sekarang saya yang deg-degan baca reviewmu. Mohon maaf kalau alurnya lambat. Terima kasih review, cinta(?), dan pujiannya.

Sekadar memberitahu, dalam fic ini, sejak chapter satu sampai chapter ini, gaya rambut Rin itu diurai bebas tanpa aksesoris apa pun. Begitu pula Ring. Biar kesannya mereka garang gitu. Setelah ini, Rin dan Ring akan didiskors. (Jangan ada yang protes#ambil pisau)

Nah, sampai jumpa di **BAGIAN ENAM : **Research and Hatsune Miku


	6. Chapter 6

Bila ada kontes pemilihan manusia paling tidak tahu berterima kasih, maka Leon akan menunjuk Honne Dell sebagai nominasi utama. Bila ada kontes pemilihan manusia paling tidak berperasaan, maka Leon masih akan menunjuk Honne Dell sebagai nominasi utama. Dan bila ada kontes pemilihan manusia paling kurang ajar, maka Leon tetap akan menunjuk Honne Dell sebagai nominasi utama. Leon berani bersumpah!

Setelah empat hari berlalu sejak Kiyoteru menambah pekerjaan mereka dengan tugas yang mustahil dilakukan secara mandiri, Leon akhirnya sering bercakap-cakap dengan Dell dan menyadari sesuatu. Kesampingkan penampilan suram Dell, dan lihat lebih dekat karakter beserta sikap pemuda bersurai perak tersebut. Bila kalian benar-benar memperhatikan, kalian pun akan sependapat dengan Leon. Daripada disebut menyeramkan, Honne Dell itu sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut—

"Bisa kauulangi idemu tadi? Tunggu! Kau yakin kita akan menggunakan itu untuk penelitian kita? Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk? Tidakkah kaupikir itu tidak cukup menarik? Mungkin kita bisa menemukan yang lebih baik di internet."

—menyebalkan.

"Eh? Maaf, tadi aku bicara apa ya?"

Leon terbakar amarah. "Kau baru saja menghina ideku, Dell _Teme_! Sudah kuduga aku memang tidak bisa berada satu kelompok denganmu!"

"Ha? Apa-apaan kau menyebutku "_teme_"?! Perlu kauketahui, aku pun tidak merasa yakin bisa berkelompok denganmu!"

"Kau tahu, seandainya Kokone dari kelas XI-D ada di kelas kita, aku akan minta ganti pasangan pada Kiyoteru-_sensei_!"

"Kau kira kalau Momo dari kelas XI-D ada di kelas kita, aku mau-mau saja begitu dikelompokkan denganmu? Tentu aku akan protes ke Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan minta dikelompokkan dengan Momo!"

"Kau pikir- Eh?" Leon menahan ucapannya. Sepertinya ia menemukan kecocokan dengan Dell. "Kau menyukai Momo dari kelas XI-D?"

Pipi Dell memerah dengan cepat. Ups! Dia baru saja kelepasan bicara. Cepat, ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menyembunyikan noda merah di pipi yang nakal. "Iya. Kau sendiri menyukai Kokone dari kelas XI-D, 'kan?" ucapnya. Nada suara sedatar tripleks khas Honne Dell mendadak hilang.

"Ehem!" Leon menyentuhkan ujung-ujung telunjuknya dan sesekali menekuknya. "Kalau itu sih… hehe, iya," jawabnya malu-malu. "_Ano_, Dell!"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita meneliti sejauh mana pengetahuan para murid kelas XI-D mengenai kelainan pada organ kelamin pria? Selain mudah, kita bisa main ke kelas XI-D setiap hari."

Mata Dell melebar. Secepat cahaya, kepalanya bergerak fokus kembali ke Leon. "Ide bagus, _Bung_!"

Maka, berangkatlah dua pejuang cinta kita menuju kelas XI-D. Namun sebelum sampai di lokasi, mata mereka menangkap sang pujaan hati berjalan ke arah mereka. Tangan kedua gadis yang tengah memegang roti memberi informasi bahwa keduanya baru saja dari kantin. Sungguh _timing_ yang tepat!

Leon dan Dell bersandar di dinding terdekat dan memasang pose terbaik yang mereka punya. Mulut mereka bersiap dibuka untuk menyapa dua siswi manis tersebut. Dengan alasan "kami juga mau ke kelas XI-D", keduanya berharap bisa berjalan bersama pagi ini. Namun sebelum selesai memikirkan impian suci mereka, suara cempreng seorang gadis telah menghancurkan kesempatan yang ada.

"Kokone-_chan_! Momo-_chan_! _Konnichiwa_!"

Kokone dan Momo menoleh ke belakang bersama-sama. Senyum menghias wajah ayu mereka saat mereka berlari mendekat ke arah sang pemanggil.

"_Konnichiwa_, Miku-_chan_!"

Leon dan Dell melongo di tempat.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**BAGIAN ENAM**

-Research and Hatsune Miku-

oOo

* * *

><p>Satu hari sebelumnya.<p>

Shion Kaito depresi. Waktu kian mendesak namun ia dan Miku belum juga menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Di hari minus tiga ini, Kaito kembali pada prinsipnya. Mengerjakan tugas seorang diri. Setidaknya, untuk mencari ide penelitian saja. Jadi begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Miku, pemuda bersurai gelap ini langsung pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Namun seharian di perpustakaan rupanya tidak memberi pencerahan pada anggota kelompok 10 bentukan Hitler Kiyoteru-_sensei_ ini. Yang ada Kaito malah tenggelam dalam keputusasaan karena meski matahari telah berhasil dibayangi tingginya bangunan beton pencakar langit setinggi 20 lantai, dirinya belum jua mendapatkan ide untuk tugas penelitiannya.

Oh, memang penelitian macam apa yang diharapkan dari siswa kelas XI SMA? Mengukur kecepatan pertumbuhan dan perkembangan tumbuhan, sih, mungkin. Tapi kalau penelitian yang berhubungan dengan sistem indera?

Shion Kaito, siap _harakiri_. Ia tidak sanggup!

Suara penjaga perpustakaan memberi informasi bahwa perpustakaan akan segera ditutup. Kaito memutuskan untuk mengikuti instruksi—keluar dari perpustakaan. Langkahnya gontai. Dewa malas sepertinya tengah bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Percakapan tidak penting terdengar saat Kaito menunggu lampu lalu lintas berganti warna di perempatan jalan. Asalnya dari stan makanan yang membuat sebuah game menebak bumbu masakan. Bila berhasil menebak, maka bisa makan gratis sepuasnya.

"Bodoh! Dari baunya jelas-jelas ini jahe kok."

"Ah, benarkah? Bukan sirih, ya?"

"Ha? Sirih bagaimana? Coba kau cium lagi baunya!"

"Aku menyerah. Aku tidak tahu ini bau apa."

"Iih, kalau tidak menebak benar, kita harus bayar, lho!"

Percakapan selanjutnya, Kaito sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi karena konsentrasinya teralih pada sebuah ide yang melintas cepat dalam kepalanya. Lampu lalu lintas telah berganti, pejalan kaki diperbolehkan untuk berjalan. Tapi Kaito justru bergeming di tempatnya. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Nyaris menyerupai seringai.

"Aku tahu sekarang," ucapnya. Antusias dan misterius.

.

oOo

.

Keesokan harinya, pukul 9 pagi, penghuni kelas XI-B tidak ada yang berada di kelas. Jika kalian (atau mungkin salah satu dari kalian) bertanya-tanya, "Mengapa?" maka jawabannya sederhana; mereka sedang ada pelajaran olahraga. Jadi mari kita pindah setting menuju lapangan sekolah.

Lima orang murid laki-laki saat ini tengah melakukan pemanasan di lintasan masing-masing. Yup! Materi mereka hari ini adalah lari. Sorak-sorai penonton yang seluruhnya terdiri dari murid perempuan terdengar. Tak terkecuali Miku.

"Ada Len, Piko, Gakupo, Yuuma, dan Gumiya. Siapa yang akan kita dukung?" tanya Miku. Wajahnya berbinar ceria.

"Yu-yuuma," IA menjawab sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oke!" Miku mengangguk lalu kemudian berteriak. "Yuuma, semangat, ya!"

Yang bernama Yuuma, yang setia memasang topi kupluknya yang sayang sekali tidak _maching_ dengan seragam olahraga sekolah (ini pendapat SeeU yang mengungkapkan bahwa _nekomimi_ lebih _maching_ untuk segala jenis pakaian), menoleh sebentar pada Miku. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tangan. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara. _Arigatou_.

Miku memberi jempol pada IA, sebagai isyarat bahwa ia sudah melakukannya—memberi semangat pada Yuuma—dengan sempurna. Kemudian menoleh ke samping kirinya, di mana Luka duduk tenang dengan wajah menerawang. "Kalau Luka?"

Luka mendelik tajam pada Miku. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Eh?" Miku bingung. "Ku-kupikir, ada seseorang yang ingin kaudukung. Maksudku, aku juga agak membantumu mendukungnya."

"Aku ikut dengan kalian saja," jawab Luka, ketus.

"He? Kau tidak ingin mendukung Gakupo?"

Sontak wajah Luka memerah. "A-a-a-apa maksudmu?! Kaukira aku akan mendukung si Mesum Ungu itu?! Jangan bercanda Miku! Aku tidak akan pernah mendukungnya! Menyebut namanya pun aku tidak sudi!"

Di lapangan, jauh dalam hatinya, Gakupo menangis tersedu-sedu. Gumiya yang jalur lintasannya tepat di samping Gakupo memberi tepukan semangat di punggung pemuda yang patah hati tersebut.

"Sabar, _man_!" Len ikut menyemangati. Tapi hanya melalui kata-kata karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka tak memungkinkan bagi Len untuk ikut menepuk bahu Gakupo.

Guru olahraga mereka, Utanomiyatsuko Tsubame, muncul dalam balutan kaos abu-abu dan celana training. Sederhana, tapi setengah dari siswi perempuan yang ada langsung berteriak tidak jelas. Pihak sekolah memang pintar. Menyiasati para siswi yang malas mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, maka diutuslah Utanomiyatsuko Tsubame yang notabene lulusan fakultas keguruan jurusan Fisika untuk mengajar pendidikan jasmani dan rohani. Dasar!

Kelima murid laki-laki yang sudah bersiap itu langsung mengambil posisi _start_ jongkok. Begitu Tsubame-_sensei_ meniup peluit, berlarilah kelima murid pria itu sedang para siswi menyorak penuh semangat. Di antara para penyorak tersebut, ada satu yang menonjol.

"UTATANE PIKOOO! JANGAN TIDUR SAAT BERLARIIII!"

Sebut penonton terbaik itu Ritsu. Putri tunggal pasangan kaya raya yang mengikuti klub _cheerleaders_ dan paduan suara. Biasanya, ada Rin yang sama besar mulutnya dengan Ritsu, mendukung Kaito seperti orang gila. Namun hukuman skorsing yang diberikan pada putri keluarga Himekaga beserta sahabat kentalnya, Suzune Ring, memberi Ritsu kesempatan untuk menjadi satu-satunya saat ini.

"Aku mulai curiga dengan Ritsu." Ungkap Luka, skeptis. Miku dan IA langsung menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya IA.

"Kalian sadar tidak, semenjak satu kelompok dalam pelajaran Kiyoteru, Ritsu jadi sering menyebut nama Piko?"

IA membulatkan mulutnya. "Aku paham!" ucapnya. Miku menelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!" Luka dan IA menyahut kompak.

Miku menekuk wajah. Kesal karena kedua temannya bukannya menjelaskan malah mematahkan semangatnya. Saat ia akan melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya, seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

Miku menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melebar saat melihat bahwa Kaito-lah yang baru saja menyentuhnya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Miku gelagapan. "Eh, ah, anu…"

Luka menampilkan _evil smile_ miliknya. Terkekeh sebentar, ia mendorong Miku. "Sudah sana pergi. Aku bisa mendukung Gakupo sendiri." _Ups!_

"Iya! Kaito pasti punya hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu. Hehehe." IA ikut-ikutan.

Miku memarahi kedua temannya terasa menjengkelkan hari ini, namun tetap pergi mengikuti Kaito. Kakinya ia paksakan bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya agar dapat mengimbangi langkah lebar Kaito. Hingga tibalah mereka di taman samping sekolah. Dari sini, mereka masih dapat melihat ke arah lapangan.

"Kaito, kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Miku.

"Begini," kata Kaito sambil duduk di bangku taman. "aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk tugas kita."

"He? Benarkah?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Aku kepikiran kemarin," akunya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat penelitian mengenai perbedaan sistem indera antara laki-laki dan perempuan?"

"Whoooaa! Kedengarannya keren!" seru Miku. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Kaito. Mempesona dan nyaris menjerat Miku. "Bukan _aku_, Hatsune-_san_. Tapi kita," ucapnya lembut. Dengan mata menyendu.

Oke. Miku terjerat dengan sempurna. Pipinya memanas. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menyuruh Kaito memanggil nama kecilnya saja. Seraya menundukkan kepala, Miku bergumam, "Em, iya. Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah kalau kaumengerti," ucap Kaito tulus. Ia lalu menengadah, menatap langit yang cerah berawan. "Jadi pertama-tama, kita harus mencari sampel untuk dijadikan objek penelitian." Ragu Miku akan mengerti ucapannya, Kaito buru-buru memperbaiki. "Maksudku, kita harus mencari beberapa orang sukarelawan untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan kita."

"Kenapa kedengarannya jadi seram begitu, Kaito?" tanya Miku, tak mengerti. Kaito tertawa. _Mood_ yang bagus membuatnya bahkan merasa menarik bicara dengan orang bodoh. "Mereka tidak akan kubius dan dibedah seperti di televisi, kok. Mereka hanya akan kusuruh mencium rempah-rempah atau mendengar suara-suara yang frekuensinya kecil."

Tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan ucapan Kaito, Miku malah menanyakan hal lain. "Lalu, berapa orang yang dibutuhkan?"

Kaito menempatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bawah dagu. "Em, mungkin kita membutuhkan sepuluh orang dengan perbandingan yang sama."

"Jadi, kita harus mencari lima laki-laki dan lima perempuan, begitu?"

Kaito mengangguk. Membenarkan pernyataan dalam pertanyaan Miku.

"Apa ada ketentuan atau syarat tertentu dalam memilih mereka?"

Kali ini Kaito menggeleng. "Kau bisa memilih sampelnya secara acak."

Mulut Miku membentuk bulatan sempurna. "Aku paham!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ceria. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mencari mereka sekarang."

Khawatir Miku akan membuat kesalahan, Kaito menyanggah. "Kurasa lebih baik-"

"Kau tenang saja!" Miku menampilkan senyum termanis yang ia punya. Jantung Kaito menyentak sesaat.

"Aku punya banyak kenalan di kelas lain kok." Sebenarnya yang punya banyak kenalan itu Mikuo. Miku hanya kena imbasnya saja karena ia terkenal. Terkenal sebagai pacar Mikuo, maksudnya. "Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Kaito mengerutkan kening. Netra biru lautnya berputar malas. Tidak ingin terganggu oleh mata berkaca-kaca penuh pengharapan Miku. Namun Kaito hanyalah manusia biasa. Punya nurani dan rasa tidak enak. Terlebih pada lawan jenis.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan. Enggan melihat ke arah Miku. "Sesukamu sajalah."

Miku terkekeh. "Aye, aye, aye, _Captain_!"

"Tapi kita masih dalam pelajaran olahraga. Nanti saat istirahat saja kau menemui kenalanmu."

"Eh?" Miku melongo. Detik berikutnya ia memukul kepalanya. "Benar juga, ya. Kok aku bisa lupa sih? Ya sudahlah. Ayo Kaito, kita kembali ke lapangan!" ajak Miku.

Diam-diam, Kaito memperhatikan. Cara berbalik Miku yang berhasil membuat kuciran gandanya berputar mengiringi. Cara berlari Miku yang terkesan kerepotan, entah karena apa.

Satu helaan napas terbuang. Kaito memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana training. Senyum terukir tipis. Lirih, ucapan penyemangat ia lontarkan.

"_Ganbatte_, Miku!"

.

oOo

.

Hatsune Miku—akhir-akhir ini merasa begitu supel.

Saat diperjalanan mencari sampel penelitian ketika jam istirahat berlangsung, netra Miku menangkap sosok dua gadis manis yang nampak tidak asing baginya dalam radius 3 meter arah jam 3. Segera, setelah otaknya dapat mengingat kedua nama gadis tersebut, Miku memanggilnya.

"Kokone-_chan_! Momo-_chan_!" Kedua gadis itu menoleh. Bagus! Kelihatannya, ingatan Miku mulai dapat dipercaya! "_Konnichiwa_!"

Kokone, nama gadis bersurai cokelat gelap, dan Momo, gadis bersurai _soft_ pink, menatap Miku secara berbarengan. Senyum riang menghias wajah keduanya saat keduanya berlari menghampiri Miku.

"_Konnichiwa_, Miku-_chan_!" ucap mereka. Satu per satu memeluk Miku. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mikuo-_senpai_?" tanya Kokone. Memulai _bully time for_ Miku. Yang ditanya hanya dapat tersipu. Secara refleks Miku memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Iya. Iya. Kalian masih pacaran, 'kan? Belum putus, 'kan?" Momo ikut mengompori.

Panas! Miku kepanasan! Susah payah ia menatap Kokone dan Momo dan menjawab, "I-iya. Kami masih-"

"Huwaaa!" jeritan Kokone dan Momo menghentikan ucapan Miku. "Sudah kuduga kalian akan _langgeng_!"

"Ehehe," Miku hanya mampu tertawa renyah menanggapi godaan dari kedua temannya.

"Miku, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Momo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku. Tangannya bergerak menutupi mulut, gaya orang yang akan berbisik. Tanpa menanti jawaban Miku, ia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana sih gaya berpacaran Mikuo-_senpai_?"

Raut wajah tersipu berganti raut wajah kebingungan. Level pertanyaan Momo terlampau tinggi bagi Miku. Bagaimana mungkin Miku mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut bila ia saja tidak tahu gaya berpacaran itu apa. Jadilah Miku terdiam mendapat pertanyaan tersebut.

"Huahahaha!" Kokone tertawa keras. "Kenapa kau terdiam, Miku? Kau tak perlu malu. Oh, jangan-jangan…."

Miku mendongak. Jangan-jangan apa?

"Hahahaha!" Kokone dan Momo malah tertawa lagi. Sudut mata kedua gadis ini hingga mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening. Miku benar-benar dibuat bingung.

Saat suara bel masuk terdengar, Kokone dan Momo meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dengan kesadaran yang menipis karena bingung, Miku hanya mengangguk. Miku pun akhirnya ditinggal.

Perasaan janggal menghampiri gadis manis ini.

Tunggu! Ia merasa ada yang kurang. Otaknya berpikir keras. Apa yang tidak lengkap dalam _scene_ ini? Begitu tersadar, Miku langsung mengerang frustasi.

"Miku _no baka_! Apa yang kaulakukan, sih?!"

Hatsune Miku—tetap saja ceroboh.

Terngiang kembali dengan bunyi bel masuk, Miku melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai menuju kelas. Ia baru bertemu dua orang. Dan karena membahas hubungannya dengan Mikuo, ia malah melupakan tujuan utamanya. Uuh! Miku tidak mau melapor pada Kaito bahwa ia telah gagal mendapatkan kelinci percobaan!

"Miku!"/"Hatsune-_san_!"

Miku menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Rupanya, ada penghuni kelas XI-B selain dirinya.

"Ada apa, Leon, Honne-_san_?"

Leon tersenyum lebar. Ia merangkul pundak Miku dengan akrabnya. "Kau berteman dekat dengan Kokone, ya?" tanya Leon.

"He?"

"Hatsune-_san_, kalau Momo!" Dell menyenggol lengan Miku, meminta perhatian si gadis. "Kau berteman dekat dengan Momo juga?"

"Tidak juga sih," jawab Miku polos. "Memang kenapa kalian bertanya tentang mereka? Kalian menyukai mereka?" Tepat sasaran!

Leon dan Dell terbeliak. Miku rupanya tidak sebodoh yang Kiyoteru-_sensei_ duga! Leon melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengusap wajahnya. "Ti-tidak!" jawabnya gugup. "Kami hanya bertanya saja. Habis, kami baru tahu kau berteman dengan mereka."

"Kau tadi membicarakan apa dengan mereka?" Dell bertanya. Tujuan resminya, untuk menyelamatkan rekannya yang sudah merah padam karena malu dari pertanyaan menjurus Miku. Tujuan tidak resminya, karena dia memang _kepo_ dengan pembicaraan yang melibatkan si pujaan hati.

"Oh, hanya membicarakan hubunganku dengan Mikuo-_nii_ saja kok. Karena mereka memojokkanku, aku sampai lupa meminta tolong pada mereka."

Leon dan Dell tiba-tiba merasa tertarik. "Memang kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Minta tolong jadi bahan penelitian untuk tugas Kiyoteru-_sensei_!"

"Whoa!" Leon berdecak kagum. "Kalian sudah membuat tugas penelitiannya?"

"Tentu saja!" Miku menjawab sombong. "Tugasnya 'kan sebentar lagi dikumpul, jadi harus segera dikerjakan. Kalian juga harus segera mengerjakan tugasnya," Miku sok menggurui. Padahal jika rekannya bukan Kaito, mungkin nasib Miku tak akan jauh berbeda dengan pejuang cinta ini.

Leon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hehe, kami masih kesulitan mencari idenya. Begitu sudah dapat ide, Dell_-teme_ ini dengan seenak perutnya menolak." Dell memukul perut Leon. "Aduh!"

"Nah, Miku," Dell mengambil alih konversasi. "Boleh aku tahu sudah sejauh mana pengerjaan tugas kalian?"

"Yah, sebenarnya kami baru saja mulai." Miku menjawab sambil terkekeh. "Kami sedang mencari lima laki-laki dan lima perempuan untuk membantu kami. Tadinya aku bermaksud mengajak Momo-chan dan Kokone-chan. Tapi begitu bertemu, aku malah lupa mengatakannya."

Leon dan Dell saling berpandangan, berbicara melalui tatapan. Senyum di wajah keduanya merekah. Untuk kedua kalinya, Leon dan Dell mencapai kesepakatan.

"Bagaimana kalau kami bantu?"

"Eh?" Miku terperangah.

"Tapi kau harus bisa mengajak Kokone dan Momo" ucap Leon. Dell kemudian menambahkan, "Kalau kau mengajak mereka, kami akan mencarikan sisa orangnya."

Hatsune Miku—ternyata sedang ditemani dewi Fortuna!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A/N : Stop dulu sampai sini! Ide sudah menipis sementara tugas mulai berdatangan #seka air mata#

Untuk **Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru**-_san_ : Terima kasih telah review lagi! Gakupo mesum? Yah begitulah, sekali-sekali(?) saya ingin menistakan karakter. Oke! Terima kasih juga untuk semangat '45nya! #kibar bendera merah putih#

Untuk **Kokonose Hanoko**-_san_ : Hai juga! Terima kasih sudah review! Senangnya kalau fic ini disukai. Ini sudah lanjut!

Oke! Sampai ketemu di Bagian Tujuh : Became Closer, Closer, and More


	7. Chapter 7

Untuk pertama kalinya, Leon dan Dell merasa bahwa dua jam itu terlalu singkat. Kalau bisa, dua pemuda ini ingin mengulangi kejadian hari ini—terjebak dalam ruang kelas XI-B bersama delapan orang lainnya dalam rangka memenuhi permintaan Kaito dan Miku yang ingin menjadikan mereka sebagai objek penelitian.

"Shion-_san_, Hatsune-_san_, kami pulang dulu, ya?" itu suara Sora, mewakili Yufu, Oliver, Sai, Miko, dan Ruko—orang-orang yang Leon sengaja kumpulkan.

"_Ha'i_! _Otsukaresama_!" Kali ini suara Miku. Seperti biasa, terdengar ceria dan penuh semangat. Enam murid yang terdiri dari tiga laki-laki dan tiga perempuan itu tersenyum balik pada Miku.

"_Ano_, Miku?" Momo, gadis bersurai pink panjang yang tengah berdiri di samping Kokone bersuara. Kedua gadis inilah penyebab adrenalin Leon dan Dell malas bekerja. "Kami juga akan segera pulang." Dan ucapan inilah yang menyedot sisa-sisa kehidupan kedua remaja pria tersebut.

"Hu'um!" Miku mengangguk ceria. Tak paham dan tak melihat kesedihan yang tercermin jelas dalam iris Leon dan Dell. "Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya, Kokone-_chan_, Momo-_chan_!"

"Sama-sama, Miku." Momo membalas. Keduanya lalu keluar dari kelas XI-B, mengikuti jejak ke-6 remaja sebelumnya.

Dell dan Leon, layaknya pengantin baru yang ditinggal pasangannya pergi ke medan perang, memandang kepergian Kokone dan Momo dengan raut wajah merana. Desahan kecewa pun mereka lontarkan.

"_Yeah_, setidaknya kita sudah melewati masa-masa menyenangkan bersama mereka selama dua jam hari ini," ucap Dell, mencoba bijak.

"Hiks, kau benar." Leon sudah terisak. Rasa sakit di hati telah memaksa seorang Leon melupakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pejantan dan menumpahkan air mata. "Kenangan ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku berjanji!"

Shion Kaito, yang tak betah melihat dan mendengar drama melankolis Leon dan Dell mendengus. Bila Miku dalam suasana ceria, Leon dan Dell dalam suasana duka, maka dirinya dalam suasana muak.

"Oi!" Suara berat Kaito membuat Kokone dan Momo yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke belakang. Kaito melirik ke jendela yang memantulkan cahaya lembayung yang kian menggelap. "Sebentar lagi malam. Walaupun kalian berdua, tapi kalian sama-sama wanita. Kurasa…" Dalam sekali gerakan, Kaito mendorong Leon dan Dell maju ke depan. Senyum melengkung di wajah tampannya. "…akan lebih aman bila kalian ditemani oleh mereka."

Leon dan Dell mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Dua keuntungan akan mereka dapatkan sekaligus bila mereka menemani Kokone dan Momo pulang sore ini. Pertama, mereka dapat bersama dengan pujaan hati lebih lama. Kedua, mereka dapat mengetahui alamat rumah sang pujaan hati. Dan bila diizinkan, mungkin mereka bisa bertemu dengan orang tua kedua wanita yang mudah-mudahan dapat menjadi mertua di masa depan.

Dalam benak, mereka meyakinkan diri bahwa tiga detik ke depan peristiwa ini belum akan berubah. Saat mereka telah yakin pada kenyataan yang telah terpapar, mereka berbalik, menatap si pemuda bersurai biru yang kini sedang bersandar malas di kusen pintu kelas. Pesan tersirat terpantul dalam iris _aquamarine_ dan _ruby_ yang kini menatap Kaito berkaca-kaca.

_Terima kasih, Kaito. Kami berhutang padamu._

Sementara itu di tempat lain pada jam yang sama, Akita Yohio tengah memeloloti ganas layar laptop tak bersalah di atas meja. Ada SeeU juga di sana. Gadis belia itu tengah duduk malas di sofa merah sambil membaca buku. Matanya menatap Yohio dengan simpati. Sebut mereka kelompok terbaik. Karena mereka sudah nyaris menyelesaikan tugas dari Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Yohio yang begitu ulet mengerjakannya. Tapi tetap saja….

"Kita tinggal membuat kesimpulan saja, kan?" secara tiba-tiba SeeU bertanya. Yohio tak banyak menjawab. Hanya bergumam membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan besok saja." Sadar ucapannya belum mampu membuat Yohio berhenti bergulat dengan tugas, SeeU menambahkan. "Sekarang, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku sudah membeli es krim, kau tahu? Tolong hargai perjuanganku melawan panas untuk membelinya."

"Hah," Yohio menghela napas. "Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu."

SeeU mengulum senyum kecil. Keduanya lalu duduk bersama di sofa dalam diam sembari memakan es krim yang setengah meleleh karena terlalu lama ada di suhu kamar. Berdeham sekali, SeeU berusaha membangun percakapan kembali.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Len dan Lui jadi semakin sering berdebat, ya?"

"Hm. Begitulah."

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa Yohio selalu berusaha menengahi mereka."

Yohio berdecak. "Kalau bukan aku yang melerainya, memang siapa lagi yang mau? Sekarang, Len dan Piko sudah seperti tanggung jawabku."

SeeU menggigit bibir. "Apa kau kesulitan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu kok." SeeU membungkam mulutnya. Ia kebablasan memberi sinyal perihal perasaannya! Tapi memang dasar Yohio adalah makhluk polos. Ia hanya mengerti tentang cowok dan buta mengenai cewek. Jadilah ia menjawab, "Rasanya tidak perlu. Saat ini, aku masih mampu sendiri."

Patah hati, SeeU tak membalas ucapan Yohio lagi. Bunyi gedoran keras kemudian terdengar memecah keheningan. Yohio, sang pemilik rumah yang ditinggal orang tua pergi dinas memutuskan untuk membuka pintu malang. Setelah meminta sang tamu untuk berhenti mencoba merusak pintu rumahnya, Yohio memutar kenop dan membuka lebar sang pintu dan melihat gadis bersurai pirang berkuncir _side ponytail_ berdiri di sana sambil menguarkan aura merah bara—marah.

"_Kora_, Yohio! Beritahu aku siapa cowok paling tampan di kelasmu atau kugantung kau di pagar rumahmu!"

Yohio melongo. Akita Neru, sang sepupu, bertanya apa tadi? "Ha? Bisa kauulangi ucapanmu tadi, Neru-_neesan_?"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**BAGIAN TUJUH**

-Became Closer, Closer, and More-

oOo

* * *

><p>Luka mengecek berlembar-lembar kertas ukuran A4 yang ada di tangannya. Tahu isinya berhubungan dengan pelajaran, IA tidak tertarik untuk mengintip apalagi membaca tulisan yang diberi spasi 1,5 di sana. Ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan <em>headset<em> dan ponselnya lalu mendengarkan musik di daftar putarnya. Miku beda lagi. Di saat Luka sibuk dan IA bosan, ia memilih untuk tidak mengganggu keduanya dengan menggambar abstrak di halaman terakhir buku tulisnya. Sungguh kegiatan yang tidak berguna.

"Arghh!" Luka menggeram secara tiba-tiba. "Ada lebih dari 20 _typo_! Apa yang Luki-_nii_ kerjakan sampai banyak salah ketik begini sih?!"

Miku menepuk punggung Luka dengan lembut. "Luka tidak boleh menyalahkan Luki-_nii_. Setidaknya, dia mau mengetik buat Luka. Bukannya itu saja sudah bagus?" Dalam kepalanya, Miku membandingkan kakak Luka—Luki, dengan kakak sepupunya—Mikuo.

Bibir Luka mengerucut. "Iya, sih. Tapi kalau banyak salah begini…"

Luka belum selesai bicara karena suara pintu kelas yang dibuka menginterupsinya. Sebenarnya penyebabnya bukan hanya suara pintu yang dibuka terlalu keras, namun juga si pembuka pintu.

"Luka-ku cintaku manisku! Aku datang membawa pelukan untukmu!"

"Tidaakkkk!" Luka histeris. IA yang tengah mendengar lagu _mellow_ tersentak karena suara Luka mengalahkan suara di _headset_-nya."Aria, bawa aku pergi dari sini! Cepat!"

IA yang tak tahu-menahu mengenai kelainan Gakupo hanya menurut saat Luka menarik tangannya. Kertas yang susah payah dikoreksi oleh si gadis bersurai pink, berceceran saat ia berlari. Miku yang ditinggal berusaha memungut sebelum ada orang yang menginjaknya. Mirisnya, tetap saja ada orang-orang yang tidak belajar ilmu padi dan menginjak salah satu halaman.

"Oh, Miku! Apa kertas ini punyamu? Maaf."

Miku menggeleng, antara ingin menjawab "tidak apa-apa" dan "itu bukan kertasku". Ia menatap Ted yang ikut berjongkok dan menyerahkan selembar kertas yang tak sengaja diinjaknya dengan wajah menyesal. "Terima kasih sudah mau memungutnya."

Ted tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu menoleh melewati bahunya dan memperingati. "Kaito! Yohio! Hati-hati langkah kalian!"

Kedua pria yang masih menjinjing tas itu berhenti melangkah dan menunduk. Syukurlah mereka belum menginjak kertas yang bertebaran tepat di dekat kaki mereka. Keduanya lalu memungut kertas tersebut.

Miku yang mendengar nama Kaito disebut melupakan kertasnya dan berseru, "Kaito!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Miku. "Hm?"

Yohio yang berada di sebelah Kaito, melirikkan matanya dengan tatapan '_sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab begini?'_

"Begini… kemarin 'kan kita sudah melakukan eksperimennya. Jadi…"

Paham arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud Miku, Kaito berkata, "Laporannya kita kerjakan hari ini sepulang sekolah."

Sekejap, Kaito dapat melihat kilatan semangat pada mata biru pirus Miku. Gadis itu mengangguk sekali dengan riang. "Ah, tolong bantu aku memungut kertas yang ada di dekat kalian," pinta Miku.

Yohio mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati," ucapnya. Sementara Kaito tak menjawab namun juga melakukan perintah Miku. Yohio yang tanpa sengaja melihat lengkungan kecil di bibir Kaito tertawa kecil. Ia menyenggol bahu Kaito.

"Kelihatannya kau cukup akrab dengan Miku," godanya.

"Hm."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Kaito tak menjawab. Dan seharusnya percakapan pagi itu berakhir di sana. Namun suara memanggil yang begitu keras membuat percakapan pagi itu tak selesai hingga bel berbunyi.

"Kau yang namanya Shion Kaito!" Itu Akita Neru dari kelas XI-C, sepupu Yohio. Kaito mengangkat alis sembari melempar tatapan heran pada gadis berkuncir _side_ _ponytail_ tersebut. "Pacaranlah denganku!"

Siswa yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar mereka mendadak berhenti berjalan. Miku sendiri terbelalak. Kaito menyipitkan mata. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping, pada Yohio yang memucat.

Yohio menatap Kaito balik dengan tatapan memelas. "Maafkan aku, Kaito. Sepertinya, ini salahku."

.

oOo

.

Jam istirahat, Shion Kaito dihujani pertanyaan.

"Apa maksud semua ini,Kaito? Aku tak mengerti."

"Katanya hari ini kita mengerjakan tugas kita. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengubah rencana?"

"Apa ini karena Akita Neru?"

"Jadi, permintaan Akita Neru lebih penting dari tugas kita, begitu?"

"Kaito~~ jangan diam saja. Jawab pertanyaanku."

Geraman kesal terdengar dari mulut Kaito. Giginya bergemelutuk. Miku membuat darahnya mendidih. Gadis itu, dengan tanpa perasaan memaksa Kaito menggunakan cadangan energi yang harusnya dipakai Kaito untuk menghitung deret aritmatika di pelajaran ketiga nanti hanya untuk menemani gadis ini bicara.

"Hatsune-_san_-"

"Miku!"

Urat di pelipis Kaito membentuk. _Ini lagi!_

"Baiklah. Jadi…, Miku."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita bahas masalah ini nanti saja? Aku mau fokus ke pelajaran hari ini dulu."

Miku menggeleng. "Mana bisa!" Nona Hatsune mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangan di bawah dada. "Aku tak paham dengan dirimu!"

Kaito meringis. "Kuakui, kau memang tidak paham." Tentunya, Miku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menimpa seorang Shion Kaito.

Setelah aksi pengakuan cinta tadi pagi, Neru membawa lari Kaito menuju tempat yang sepi. Jangan kira Neru tengah malu dan ingin meminta jawaban Kaito di tempat yang lebih sepi. Neru adalah gadis _tsundere_, silakan kalian cap begitu. Yohio sang sepupu pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun Neru juga punya sisi _yandere_. Buktinya Neru berani menodongkan _cutter_ ke mata kanan Kaito sembari berkata santai.

"Aku terjebak dalam taruhan yang memaksaku memiliki pacar siang ini. Jangan salah sangka, ya. Aku hanya tak punya pilihan selain dirimu." Kaito mengumpat dalam hati saat Neru mengatakan ini. _Hello, anybody anywhere you are_! Di kelas XI-B saja ada 12 laki-laki. Neru punya banyak pilihan selain Kaito!

"Siang ini, sepulang sekolah, jadilah pacarku dan kencanlah denganku. Tenang saja—" dinginnya _cutter_ menyentuh alis Kaito. "—hanya untuk hari ini kok."

Grrrm! Kaito mengutuk nasibnya yang sial. Dunia seperti tengah berkoalisi untuk menghambat pengerjaan tugas biologi Kaito saja. Dan Miku tidak mengerti hal itu!

"Hatsune, aku—"

"Miku!"

Mata Kaito memancarkan petir kecil-kecilan. Sabar juga ada batasnya. Begitu pula dengan ketidakpedulian. Jika sudah sangat menganggu, Kaito pasti akan menyahut.

"Sial! Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa membungkam mulut aktifmu itu," ucap Kaito, sebal.

"Sebuah ciuman mungkin bisa."

Mata beriris biru laut Kaito melebar. Pipinya bersemu merah. "Ap-! Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu, ha?!" tanyanya, malu luar biasa. Yang ditanya malah biasa-biasa saja.

"Lho, kau tadi bertanya, 'kan? Di film yang kutonton kemarin malam juga aktor prianya bertanya sepertimu. Karena aktor wanitanya-"

"Hentikan, Hastune-_san_!" Kaito tidak yakin mentalnya akan tahan mendengar cerita Miku. Saat Miku akan membuka mulut—kemungkinan besar untuk memprotes, Kaito buru-buru menyelanya. "Film macam apa yang kautonton? Dan kau menontonnya malam hari? Pantas saja kau bodoh di kelas. Mestinya kalau malam kau belajar saja!"

Tarikan napas yang terburu-buru terdengar dalam suasana yang mendadak sunyi. Jantung Kaito dirambati suluran perasaan yang aneh begitu sebuah pertanyaan memasuki benaknya. _Buat apa juga aku peduli?_

Miku yang terdiam, mengangkat kepalanya. Bibirnya terbuka, dan anehnya—Kaito menanti hingga suara gadis itu memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Jadi, Kaito. Bagaimana dengan tugas Kiyoteru-_sensei_? Masa kau abaikan hanya kau ingin berkencan dengan Akita Neru. Pokoknya, aku tidak setuju!"

"Sialan!" Kaito memaki. Ucapannya tadi tidak didengarkan sama sekali! "Memang kenapa juga kau harus tidak setuju, sih?!"

"Karena…" Miku mendadak bisu.

"Kenapa?" Kaito mengejar. Miku menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah. Kenapa, ya?"

Bel masuk lalu berbunyi. Kaito mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya yang kini berkeringat gugup. Jangan tanya gugup karena apa. Ia memandang wajah Miku yang menggelap.

"Sekitar pukul tiga, mungkin aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan—maksudku, kencan, dengan Akita-_san_. Setelah itu, aku akan langsung ke perpustakaan. Kau tunggu aku di sana."

"Ha? Untuk apa? Perpustakaan?"

Kaito meringis. Bicara dengan Miku memang tidak ada habisnya. Dengan segala keterbatasan pengetahuan yang dimiliki gadis itu, sulit hanya berbicara dengan dua kalimat singkat.

"Kau daritadi mengoceh tentang tugas tapi sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar ingin mengerjakannya, ya? Kita harus menyusun laporan penelitiannya, Miku! Dan untuk menyusunnya kita membutuhkan landasan teori yang akan kita dapatkan dari buku. Di perpustakaan. Jadi karena itulah kita ke perpustakaan hari ini."

Miku terdiam. Kaito kira, Miku sudah cukup paham. Nyatanya…

"Kenapa harus di perpustakaan? Kenapa bukan ke toko buku saja? Atau internet, yang lebih gampang? Ngomong-ngomong, kencanmu dengan Akita Neru itu bagaimana? Aku masih tidak setuju dengan itu!"

Tuhan, Kaito ingin dicabut nyawanya saja daripada bicara dengan Miku!

.

oOo

.

Kaito sudah pernah berpacaran. Jadi saat dihadapkan pada situasi khas yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih bernama "kencan", Kaito tidak seharusnya merasa gugup lagi. Sayang sekali, Kaito gagal. Bahkan sejak melihat wajah Akita Neru di gerbang sekolah setengah jam yang lalu rasa gugup telah menjerat sekujur tubuhnya. Sekarang, keduanya tengah duduk di café. Menunggu teman Neru.

"Oi, aku ini pacarmu." Neru berucap sambil memandang tajam Kaito. "Ajak aku mengobrol, kenapa sih?"

Kaito bertopang dagu dan memandang ke jalanan. "Kau jadi pacarku jika temanmu sudah datang."

Srettt! Suara pisau cutter terdengar. Kaito buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "Ma-maksudku, kau pacarku mulai hari ini. Maaf, Akita-_san_. Tadi mulutku kelepasan bicara."

Neru tersenyum manis pada Kaito. "Baguslah," ucapnya. "Ah iya. Panggil aku Neru. Aku telah mengizinkanmu untuk hari ini. Lagian, mana ada orang pacaran masih memanggil nama marga."

Kaito merengut. "Iya, iya."

Pintu café kemudian terbuka. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan poni dicat tiga warna muncul. Neru berdiri dari bangkunya dan melambai.

"Galaco! Di sini!"

Yang bernama Galaco kemudian mendekat. Diperkenalkanlah gadis itu oleh Neru. Kaito tak terlalu memperhatikan. Ia lebih memilih mendengar suara musik yang diputar di café tersebut. Selesai dengan sesi perkenalan, Galaco duduk di samping Neru. Sepasang matanya meneliti Kaito.

"Jadi ini pacarmu?" tanya Galaco pelan. Sikunya diletakkan di atas meja kemudian bertopang dagu. "Hm, boleh juga. Dia tampan."

Kaito tersenyum—kelihatan sekali—pura-pura. "Terima kasih pujiannya."

Jika boleh memuji balik, sebenarnya ada banyak kelebihan yang dimiliki Galaco. Gadis itu cantik. Gaya berpakaiannya juga modern. Kecuali untuk beberapa aksesoris dan cat rambut yang begitu mencolok. Apa Galaco bukan orang Jepang? Tapi bahasa Jepangnya lancar sekali. Tetap saja, sepertinya ada kemungkinan Galaco bukan orang Jepang. Apakah—

Sekarang Kaito menyesal tidak memperhatikan perkenalan yang dilakukan oleh pacar pura-puranya. Ia bisa dihantui rasa penasaran hingga alam mimpi.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran."

_Baru saja_.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu. Benar 'kan, Kaito-_kun_?"

Kaito mengangguk. Cari aman.

"Wah! Lalu, siapa yang menembak duluan? Bagaimana caranya?"

_Gadis di sampingmu yang menembak. Caranya begitu memalukan sampai-sampai aku berharap hari itu aku tidak pernah datang ke sekolah. Ia berteriak di koridor tak peduli banyak orang di sekitar. Setelahnya, ia mengancamku dengan_ cutter.

"Kaito-kun yang menyatakan cinta padaku." Kaito tersedak ludah sendiri. Maunya protes. Tapi sudahlah. Kaito ucap "iya" saja.

Lama waktu berlalu. Perlahan, pembicaraan seputar kisah cinta palsu karangan Neru beralih menjadi _girls talk_ yang tak melibatkan Kaito sedikit pun. Jarum pendek pada jam yang bertengger di dekat kasir menunjuk angka tiga. Kaito bimbang. Apa Miku sudah ada di perpustakaan? Menunggu Kaito?

"Ada apa, Shion-_san_?" tanya Galaco. Senyum masih terpoles di bibir. "Kau kelihatan khawatir. Apa yang kaukhawatirkan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kepikiran dengan seseorang." Kaito menatap Neru. "Neru, boleh aku pulang duluan?"

"Ha?!" Saking kagetnya, Neru sampai berdiri dari bangkunya. "A-ada apa? Ki-kita 'kan…"

Kaito mendesah. Sekali lagi melirik pada jam dinding yang tak cukup pengertian padanya. Jam tiga lewat sepuluh menit. Tak ada jaminan Miku menunggu Kaito di perpustakaan saat ini. Namun mengingat cara pikir Miku, Kaito mulai khawatir Miku memang menunggunya.

"Aku benar-benar harus pulang, Akita—maksudku Neru-_san_. _Jaa nee_."

Dahi Galaco mengerut. Ia melirik curiga pada Neru. Membuat yang dilirik terjangkit sesak mendadak. Meski dipanggil berkali-kali, Kaito tak menoleh ke belakang. Desakan waktu membuat Kaito tak bisa berbalik. Galaco makin menatap skeptis pada Neru yang pucat pasi.

"Sepasang kekasih pulang sendiri-sendiri saat berkencan." Galaco menyindir. "Bisa kau jelaskan, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

.

oOo

.

Hatsune Miku membolak-balikkan halaman buku berjudul _Berkenalan Lebih Dekat dengan Biologi_. Padahal sudah menyiasati dengan memilih buku bergambar dan _full color_, namun ia masih kesulitan memahami isi buku tersebut. Pada akhirnya, yang ia lakukan adalah melempar buku tersebut kembali ke dalam keranjang bukunya dan mengerang dengan kesal.

"Kenapa isinya berat sekali sih?!"

Miku, yang benar itu kenapa otakmu lambat sekali sih?

Lelah menghantui Miku. Namun ia mengambil satu buku lagi dan membuka daftar isi. Begitu materi sistem indera terlihat, ia langsung membaca. Lima menit berlalu, matanya mulai terasa panas lagi. Dialihkannya pandangan pada pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka lebar. Mulutnya merengut.

"Sudah satu jam dan Kaito belum datang," keluhnya. Sekali lagi, Miku mencoba membaca. Meski dadanya yang sesak membuatnya tak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi. Tuhan, kenapa tubuh Miku terasa tidak nyaman begini, sih? Dan kenapa mengingat sosok Akita Neru membuat napas Miku terbakar?

Apa Miku membenci Neru?

Apa ini yang disebut iri iri? Tapi iri untuk apa?

Lalu, apa ini cemburu? Miku buru-buru menggeleng.

Rasa kantuk kembali menyerang. Seandainya Miku tidak mendengar suara kursi yang berderit, mungkin gadis belia itu sudah membiarkan bukunya tegak begitu saja di depan wajahnya, menempelkan pelipisnya di atas meja, dan mengucapkan "_oyasumi_" lalu memejamkan mata.

"Sudah lama menungguku?"

Itu suara Kaito. Kaito sudah datang! _Akhirnya kau datang!_

Sebenarnya, saat Miku memutuskan untuk menutup buku di tangannya, ia hanya ingin menyapa sosok yang identik dengan warna biru lautan itu. Gelap, tetapi anehnya terasa lembut dan menenangkan. Namun pemandangan siluet sang pemuda yang dibanjiri sinar matahari pukul empat sore dari jendela di belakangnya membuat Miku justru bergeming dengan pupil mata yang melebar. Terlebih, saat ini Kaito tengah memasang kacamata baca ber-_frame_ tipis hitam. Miku baru tahu kalau mata Kaito sudah minus.

Pemikiran sesat namun tak salah melintas dalam kepala Miku.

_Ternyata Kaito itu tampan, ya?_

Tamparan mampir di pipi _chuuby_ Miku. Kaito yang sedang serius dengan bukunya sampai terganggu dengan suara keras tersebut. Sepasang netra biru lautnya bergerak untuk melihat Miku. Menyampaikan pertanyaan tanpa berkata-kata. _Kau kenapa?_

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya… tadi ada nyamuk tadi di pipiku. Iya, nyamuk!" Nyamuk? Pada saat bersamaan di kedua pipinya, begitu?

Miku tahu alasannya tidak rasional. Jadi sebelum ucapannya makin tidak jelas, Miku kembali bersembunyi di balik bukunya dan menutup mulut.

"Em," gumaman Miku terdengar. Mencari topik pembicaraan lain yang dapat membuat Kaito lupa akan tingkah bodohnya. "Aku baru tahu kalau Kaito memakai kacamata." Tak ada respon. "Kenapa di kelas Kaito tidak pernah memakainya."

Kaito mendesahkan napas panjang. Beginilah kalau belajar dengan orang bodoh. Lebih banyak diajak mengobrol. "Cukup Ted yang disebut putra Kiyoteru-_sensei_."

Jawaban tersirat Kaito tentu membuat Miku bingung. Karena itu si gadis bersurai teal itu tidak bisa bicara lagi. Kaito memandang ke arah buku yang menjadi dinding antara ia dan Miku. Tatapannya tajam, seolah mampu menembus tebalnya buku dan melihat wajah yang masih merona milik Miku. Bibirnya tanpa diperintah membentuk lengkungan—sebuah senyum simpul.

Mengambil satu buku di atas meja, Kaito bertanya, "Kau sudah lama menungguku?"

Miku menggeleng. "Tidak juga." _Hanya satu jam_. "Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Neru?"

Kaito menaikkan pandangan dari bukunya. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak berkencan dengan Akita-_san_."

"Terus?"

"Aku dipaksa jadi pacar pura-pura saja untuk hari ini. Pernyataan cinta, kencan, tolong kaulupakan saja itu."

"Benarkah? _Yokatta_! Aku lega mendengarnya."

Jantung Kaito berdebar. Miku bersyukur? Untuk apa?

"A-aku rasa ini sudah sangat sore." Kenapa kosakata Kaito menjadi kacau? Dan suaranya barusan terlalu lirih! Berdeham sekali, Kaito melanjutkan. "Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, Hatsune-_san_."

"Ha?" Miku menutup bukunya. "Apa?"

"Aku tadi mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya kau pulang. Biar aku saja yang mengerjakan laporannya di rumahku."

Miku berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkacak pinggang. "Tidak bisa!" tolaknya tegas. "Kau ingin mengulang apa yang terjadi pada tugas sebelumnya? Kau tahu aku ini bodoh dan tidak bisa mengerti hanya dalam sekali baca sepertimu, 'kan?" Demi mengerjakan tugas Kiyoteru-sensei, Miku bahkan harus mencoreng abu di wajahnya sendiri dengan mengakui kekurangan utamanya.

Akan tetapi, Kaito juga keras kepala. "Jadi maumu apa? Perpustakaan sebentar lagi ditutup jadi kita tidak bisa mengetik laporannya di sini! Di rumahku setidaknya ada komputer yang bisa kugunakan."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kauajak saja aku ke rumahmu jadi kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama?"

"Laporannya tidak akan selesai dalam lima menit, Bodoh! Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang malam nantinya! Juga, bagaimana kalau keluargamu marah, huh?"

"Aku-" Miku mendadak terdiam. Oh, ia paham sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehangatan dari sosok dingin Kaito. Bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyuman.

"Apa? Senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu."

Miku justru memperlebar senyuman. "Tenang saja. Aku bisa menelepon ayahku nanti. Jadi Kaito tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

Pessshh! Kaito memerah. Sialan! Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya hanya khawatir.

.

oOo

.

Di hadapannya, berdiri sebuah rumah berbahan kayu tanpa cat. Pagarnya pendek, hanya sepinggul, dan pada bagian bawahnya ditumbuhi rumput perdu. Sekejab, Miku merasa dibohongi. Kaito serius membawa Miku ke rumahnya 'kan? Bukan ke lokasi syuting 'kan?

"Ini rumahmu?" Miku buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang tidak sopan. Harusnya ia menyimpan pertanyaan sarat ketidakpercayaan itu tetap ada dalam kepalanya.

"Hn." Kaki Kaito yang telah lepas dari sepatu sekolah kini mengenakan sandal rumah. "Kenapa? Jelek ya?" Sebuah senyum tanpa makna tersungging di wajahnya.

Miku terkesiap. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. "A-aku tidak berpikir seperti itu kok." Beberapa menit yang lalu sih, memang iya.

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_." Kaito berucap malas. "Cepat pakai sandalmu," ucapnya seraya memberikan sepasang sandal pada si gadis _teal_.

Miku mengangguk dan mengenakan sandalnya. Sebuah sandal berwarna pink lembut. Cukup feminim, batin Miku. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk menuju ruang tamu. Kaito sudah berada di dapur, meninggalkannya untuk mengambil minum. Ditinggal sendiri, Miku memindai isi ruangan tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Tak lama, Kaito muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir air putih. Diletakkannya nampan tersebut di atas meja pendek di tengah ruangan. "Maaf, hanya air putih."

"Wah! Ini foto pacar Kaito, ya?" Suara Miku yang sedang berada di sudut ruangan—Kaito baru sadar Miku ada di sana—membuat Kaito nyaris menumpahkan air dalam gelas yang tengah dipegangnya. Ia menatap Miku yang kini mengarahkan foto seorang wanita dalam balutan _dress_ berwarna biru langit padanya.

"Ini fotonya, 'kan?"

"Bukan!" sahut Kaito cepat. Ia mengambil foto tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali di atas lemari kayu di sudut ruangan. "Itu ibuku."

Wajah polos Miku terlihat kaget. "Wah! Ibumu masih muda sekali! Beda dengan ibuku. Aku jadi ingin bertemu. Di mana dia? Apa dia ada di rumah sekarang?"

Ada jeda lama sebelum Kaito menjawab, "Dia sudah tidak ada." Suaranya memelan. "Dua tahun yang lalu ia meninggal."

Suasana berubah hening. "Maaf," ujar Miku. Namun Kaito mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memerintahnya. "Berhentilah bersikap sungkan begitu. Cepat keluarkan buku-buku yang kaupinjam tadi."

"Eh, ba-baiklah."

Tiga tumpuk buku keluar dari dalam tas bermotif daun bawang milik Miku. Kaito sendiri mengeluarkan lima tumpuk buku. Berhubung Miku lebih mengerti komputer daripada Kaito—inilah kelebihan Miku—, maka Miku mendapat tugas untuk mengetik. Sedang Kaito membaca buku-buku tebal yang mereka bawa. Tangannya bergerak mengambil pensil dan menggaris bawahi beberapa kalimat.

"Sudah kaunyalakan?"

Miku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tolong ketik tulisan yang sudah kugaris bawahi ini. Formatnya seperti menulis kutipan. Kau masih ingat cara menulis kutipan pada karya tulis, 'kan?" tanya Kaito, meragu di akhir.

"Tentu! Aku ingat kok." ujar Miku. Tapi kemudian ia menambahkan, "Mungkin."

Kaito sudah menduganya. "Yah, pokoknya kau ketik saja dulu. Nanti biar aku yang mengeditnya."

Kegiatan mereka selanjutnya berlangsung dalam keheningan. Miku sibuk dengan komputer dan Kaito sibuk dengan tiga tumpuk buku lagi di atas pahanya. Tak jarang ia merangkai kalimat sendiri di buku tulisnya dan memberi tanda di mana Miku harus mengetiknya.

"Monoton dan membosankan," gerutu Miku dalam hati. Kalau main game sih, menatap layar PC sampai tengah malam juga tidak masalah. Tapi kalau yang dipelototinya adalah _Microsoft word_, Miku menyerah untuk bertahan selama dua jam. Satu jam saja, dia pasti sudah merana dan memilih membuka _browser_ untuk mencari hiburan. Bahan yang harus diketik Miku belum selesai, tapi ia ingin dan harus bergerak supaya tidak larut dalam suasana menyebalkan ini!

"Kaito, boleh aku pinjam toiletnya?" Miku bertanya. Dalam hati sudah berniat. Sesampainya di toilet, ia akan melakukan perenggangan tubuh sebentar.

Kaito menjawab tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Ya. Toiletnya di belakang. Kau jalan lurus saja dari sini."

"_Ha'i_!" Miku berdiri dan segera beranjak menuju ke belakang. Namun baru tiga langkah memasuki pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah, gadis itu menjerit tertahan. "Kyaaa!"

Kaito menoleh sebentar. Apa dia merasa cemas? Jawabannya tidak. Kaito yakin dengan sangat bahwa rumahnya aman. Tidak ada bongkahan mayat yang akan membuat ibu-ibu menjerit ketakutan. Juga, meskipun rumahnya memberi kesan tidak elit, bagian dalamnya cukup rapi dan bersih. Tak akan ada kecoa atau tikus di sana.

"Ada apa, Hatsune-_san_?" tanya Kaito dengan nada datar. Terdengar tak peduli dan malas. Saat itu, ia sudah menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju asal suara.

"A-ada kucing…" suara Miku gemetar karena takut. Gadis Hatsune ini sedang berdiri diatas kursi pendek di sudut ruangan. Posisinya berlawanan arah dengan si kucing hitam bertubuh gemuk milik tetangga Kaito.

Kaito menghela napas pendek. Sudah ia duga hal yang tidak penting. "Kau takut kucing?" tanyanya. Miku mengangguk lemah.

"U-usir _dia_, Kaito," pinta Miku. Matanya memerah dan berair. Namun sekuat yang ia mampu, tangisan itu tetap ditahan. Melihat Miku yang seperti itu membuat Kaito merasa iba.

Ia berjalan santai menuju sang kucing. Rencananya simpel. Ambil kucingnya, lalu bawa keluar. Setelah itu, tutup pintu agar kucing tersebut tidak masuk lagi. Namun kejadian yang terjadi malah lebih rumit. Terlebih saat kucing itu melompat secara tiba-tiba ke arah Miku.

"Kyaaa!" Miku menjerit sambil melompat-lompat di atas kursi. Berusaha untuk menjauh dari sang kucing yang menggoreskan cakarnya di beberapa bagian tubuh gadis itu untuk mencari pegangan yang tepat. Gerakannya membuat kursi oleng. Belum cukup sampai di sana, sang kucing melompat lagi lebih ke atas. Ke atas lemari yang berisi beberapa tumpuk kardus.

"Hatsune-_san_!" Kaito bergerak, melindungi Miku agar tak berbenturan dengan kardus-kardus yang kalau ia tidak salah ingat berisi hadiah—entah apa—yang didapat adiknya dari undian di sebuah supermarket. Mirisnya, gerakan Miku yang heboh di atas kursi membuatnya terjatuh saat Kaito berusaha melindunginya. Selanjutnya, bisa ditebak.

"Aduh," Miku mengaduh lirih. Saat itu ia belum sadar ada suara lain yang ikut mengalunkan kata yang sama. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa korban di sini bukan hanya dirinya setelah ia membuka mata dan bertemu tatap dengan _blue ocean_ yang melebar.

"Ka… ito?"

Sesuatu menyentak dada Kaito saat Miku menyebut namanya. Dalam iris _ocean blue_ miliknya, ia melihat Miku yang tampil lebih manis. Tanpa daya dan tanpa perlawanan. Untuk sejenak, tatapan tajam Kaito berubah menjadi tatapan sendu.

"Miku."

Mata Miku melebar karena terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kaito memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa harus ia suruh. Ia makin terkejut saat Kaito berangsur menunduk. Ia tak punya kesempatan untuk merespon apalagi menghindar hingga akhirnya, sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Dingin. _Apa bibir laki-laki memang sedingin ini?_

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya beberapa detik. Saat Kaito menghentikan perbuatannya, rona merah sudah menodai wajah Miku hingga ke telinga, sementara jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Matanya tak terpejam sehingga semua terekam sempurna dalam kepalanya. Ada desiran aneh yang ikut mengalir dalam nadi gadis itu. Desiran yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya meriang.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan ciuman Kaito. Dan hal ini tidak ia dapatkan dari Mikuo. Apa mungkin karena Kaito menciumnya di bibir? Sedang Mikuo sendiri sampai sekarang hanya mencium dahinya?

Tidak! Miku menyanggah pertanyaan yang mengandung pernyataan tersebut. Bukan itu sebabnya. Lagipula, bukan hanya ciuman ini saja yang membekas dalam diri Miku. Saat Kaito berkencan dengan Neru pun, Miku dihantui rasa gelisah sepanjang hari. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila….

"Kaito." Di saat Kaito mulai menegakkan tubuh, memberi jarak di antara mereka, Miku justru mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk kembali mendekat. "Tolong."

Dahi Kaito mengerut. Posisi berbalik. Ia yang tengah menumpu punggung agar tetap tegak dengan kedua tangan berada di bawah, sedang Miku kini berada di atasnya. Merangkak pelan. "Tolong apa?"

"Tolong cium aku lagi!"

Ya. Mungkin lebih baik Miku memastikan sekali lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A/N : Adakah yang menanti adegan ini? XD

Tentang pelajaran yang saya tulis di chapter ini, mungkin ada yang menyadari bahwa materi pelajarannya tercampur aduk, entah mestinya dipelajari di kelas 1, kelas 2, atau kelas 3 SMA. Sejujurnya saya sudah lupa materi pelajaran kelas XI itu apa saja. Mohon dimaklumi.

Untuk **mikicnc**-_san_ : Terima kasih sudah review. Ha? Kenapa sebelumnya tidak bisa review? #kepo#ditampar# Hehe, terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya.

Untuk **Rukami-chan**-_san_ : Terima kasih sudah review. Anda benar-benar beruntung! Di chap ini Neru muncul. Meski saya tidak bisa mengatakan ia dapat peran protagonist sih. Soal karakter, _gomen_! Tenang, di ending Miku sama Kaito kok. Oke! Terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya!

Untuk **Akira-Bellachan**-_san_ : Salam kenal juga dan terima kasih sudah review! Genre aslinya memang itu. Tapi di ffn tidak ada ya#cengengesan# Mikou? Haha, saya tidak bisa jawab. Saya harus minta maaf dulu dengan Akira-_san_. Lenka hanya jadi cameo di sini jadi tidak muncul dalam cerita. Mungkin diselipkan dalam deksripsi saja. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf. Untuk semangatnya, terima kasih, ya!

Untuk semua _readers,_ Kalau ada typo, tolong beritahu saya. Saya sudah mencoba mengedit. Tapi karena akun saya ada yang salah, seperti banyak editan yang tidak tersave. Nah, sampai jumpa di Bagian Delapan : -A Story About Shion Family- (Jika belum berubah)


	8. Chapter 8

"Tolong cium aku lagi."

Permintaan Miku membuat rambut halus di tengkuk Kaito meremang. Akal sehat Kaito dengan sangat tegas menjeritkan penolakan. Namun tubuhnya mengingkari, lebih memilih mengikuti insting yang telah meliar. Pada akhirnya, gairah dalam netral biru pirus Miku adalah sesuatu yang tidak mampu ia tolak.

"Kaito…" bisik Miku kala Kaito menempatkan telapak tangannya di dagu kecilnya. Mengangkat wajah gadisnya agar lebih pas saat ia menempatkan bibirnya nantinya. Jarak kian menipis. Pipi Miku merona saat menatap mata Kaito dalam jarak dekat. Ia tenggelam dalam iris sewarna laut dalam tersebut.

Perlahan, kelopak matanya menutup. Miku telah menemukan jawaban atas keraguannya. Bagaimana tubuhnya mendamba Kaito, bagaimana jantungnya berdegup cepat hingga ia dapat merasa detaknya di kulit pelipisnya yang tipis, dan bagaimana nadinya mengalir semakin cepat saat jarak di antara mereka kian memprihatinkan. Tanpa harus membuka _web browser_ di _smartphone_ miliknya, ia tahu arti dari setiap petunjuk tubuhnya.

Hatsune Miku, positif jatuh cinta pada Shion Kaito.

Ceklek! Suara bukaan pintu bagai mem-_pause_ pergerakan Kaito. Hasrat sirna. Berganti kecemasan. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, saat seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap masuk dari luar menuju ruang tamu, lalu ruang tengah. Di sanalah si gadis berumur 13 tahun menemukan keduanya duduk berjauhan di ruang tengah yang sempit.

"_Tadaima_! Lho, _Onii-chan_ bawa siapa ke rumah?"

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

**BAGIAN DELAPAN**

-Shion Family-

-oOo-

* * *

><p>"Wah, kue ini enak sekali!"<p>

Hatsune Miku tertawa riang saat menyantap satu piring penuh berisi kue kering di atas meja pendek di ruang tamu. Peristiwa menegangkan yang mengguncang sistem _kardiovaskuler_-nya seakan terlupakan olehnya.

"Benarkah?" suara lembut mengalun dari lawan bicaranya. Namanya, Shion Kaiko, adik kandung satu-satunya milik Kaito.

"Hu'um! Ternyata Kaiko-_chan_ jago masak, ya?"

Kaiko tersipu-sipu. "Hehe! Makasih, Hatsune-_san_."

"Aduh! Jangan panggil aku Hatsune-_san_ juga dong." Miku memprotes. "Panggil saja aku Miku."

Kaiko menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Hatsune-_san_ 'kan lebih tua dari Kaiko."

Satu kata bergema hebat dalam telinga Miku. _Tua_? Gerakan mengunyah Miku langsung terhenti. Dirinya tersindir.

"Ano, Hatsune-_san_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan terlalu kau khawatirkan dia, Kaiko." Suara berat Kaito membuat Miku dan Kaiko menoleh ke arahnya. Kaiko dengan pandangan bingung. Sementara Miku dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Miku bertanya emosi.

Kaito memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Entahlah," ketusnya. Ia lalu mengambil piring yang sudah kosong dan membawanya ke belakang. "Aku akan mencucinya. Bersama tumpukan piring dan peralatan memasak lainnya karena adikku ini paling malas kalau disuruh cuci piring."

"_Onii-chan_, cuci piringnya nanti saja. Temani aku mengobrol dengan Hatsune-_san_ dulu!" Kaiko protes, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh sang kakak. Selanjutnya, ia menghela napas dan menatap Miku dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maafkan _Onii-chan_ ya, Hatsune-_san_. Kau pasti kesulitan selama ini, ya?"

Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku kesulitan!" ucapnya dengan suara lantang. Matanya menyipit menatap pintu yang mengarah ke belakang, berharap menemukan respon dari orang yang kini tengah berada di dapur.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, _Baka_!" Dan ia memang mendapatkannya!

"Ehehe!" Kaiko terkekeh. Ia mendekatkan duduknya dengan Miku dan berucap dalam volume suara yang kecil. "Hatsune-_san_ dan _Onii-chan_ sepertinya lebih akrab dari dugaanku. Apa kalian benar-benar hanya berteman?"

Deg! Detak jantung Miku berdetak terlalu keras. Ia hanya berharap Kaiko tidak mendengarnya. Namun Kaiko tidak butuh mendengar detakan keras itu. Melihat perubahan warna wajah Miku saja Kaiko bisa menyimpulkan sendiri. Senyum nakal tercipta di wajahnya.

"Hatsune-_san_ kenapa diam? Hatsune-_san_ tidak perlu malu, kok."

"A-aku tidak malu!" sangkal Miku, membela diri. Miku hanya kaget. Dan bingung. Bagaimanapun juga Miku tak bisa menyangkal ia memiliki perasaan pada Kaito. Meskipun….

"Asal Kaiko tahu saja ya, aku dan Kaito tidak mungkin pacaran!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain!"

Kaiko terperangah. Ia duduk kembali di tempatnya semula dan menunduk. Matanya menerawang. "Kalau begitu _Onii-chan_ tidak punya kesempatan, ya?"

"Kaiko, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada kok, Hatsune-_san_," sahut Kaiko. Air wajahnya tak seceria sebelumnya. "Hatsune-_san_, ini kedua kalinya _Onii-chan_ membawa teman wanitanya ke rumah, lho. Dan wanita yang pertama itu pacar _Onii-chan_."

Ucapan bernada datar Kaiko membuat pipi Miku bersemu. Jadi maksudnya, Kaiko mencurigai Miku merupakan pacar Kaito, begitu? Astaga! Sampai kapan Kaiko baru puas memacu detak jantungnya?

"_Nee_, Hatsune-_san_. Setelah kau melihat rumah kami, apa kau merasa jijik dengan kami?"

Miku melotot mendengar pertanyaan Kaiko. "Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa Kaiko bisa berpikir begitu?" tanpa sadar, Miku meninggikan suaranya.

Kaiko tersenyum. Begitu kecil dan getir. "Karena kami miskin," jawabnya. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Sementara Hatsune-_san_ orang kaya. Aku bisa menebak dari penampilanmu."

Napas Miku mendadak berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Pertama, Miku merasa penampilannya tidak terlalu berlebihan—_menor_. Penampilannya tergolong biasa, kok. Dan kedua—

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Aku menyukai Kaito dan Kaiko."

Diam sejenak. Miku tersentil kalimatnya sendiri. "Ah, maksudku, bukan suka yang seperti itu. Sukanya itu… ya suka. Tapi…" Tangannya bergoyang kanan dan kiri dengan cepat. Suaranya mulai gemetar. Kaiko tertawa. Melihat Miku yang kebingungan dengan wajah bodoh membuatnya lupa dengan cerita sedihnya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti suka yang Hatsune-_san_ maksud itu _suka_ yang bagaimana."

"Kaiko tidak mengerti!" histeris Miku. Ia ingin menangis saja, deh. Wajar bila Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dengan blak-blakan mengatakan Miku bodoh. Bahkan bocah berusia 13 tahun bisa menggodanya dengan satu kalimat.

"Hatsune-_san_ tahu? Pacar _Onii-chan_ dulu adalah orang yang cantik, baik, pintar, juga berdada besar." Kaiko tiba-tiba bercerita. Dan ceritanya membuat Miku tersindir. "Tapi saat _Onii-chan_ membawa pacarnya ke rumah, dia terkejut melihat rumah kami. Ketika aku mengajaknya bicara, dia marah-marah padaku. Katanya dia tidak mau bicara denganku. Bahkan ia juga berkata tidak mau lagi pacaran _Onii-chan_ karena kami ini miskin."

Kaiko mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus Miku. "Hatsune-_san_ tahu Shion Nigeito?"

Miku bimbang. Haruskah ia jawab?

"Em, yah, aku tahu." Karena Shion Nigeito adalah rekan kerja Papa Beru—maksud Miku, ayahnya. Beliau adalah seorang direktur dari perusahaan yang kini mengadakan kerja sama dengan ayah Miku.

"Nah, Shion Nigeito itu ayah kami."

Miku membelalakkan matanya. Ini baru informasi. Karena berdasarkan kabar yang Miku dengar, ceritanya cukup berbeda. Shion Zeito, dari almarhum istrinya yang pertama, tidak memiliki keturunan. Karena itulah ia menikah lagi dengan seorang aktris asal China. Kalau tidak salah namanya Luo… Tianyi, mungkin?

"Dua tahun yang lalu, saat ibu meninggal, ayah meninggalkan kami." Pandangan Kaiko tiba-tiba memburam. "Kudengar, ayah akan menikah lagi, ya?"

Sejujurnya Miku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ini. _Liquid_ bening yang tergenang di pelupuk mata Kaiko bisa turun kapan saja. Namun pandangan Kaiko yang begitu ingin tahu membuat Miku bimbang. Bagaimana bila Miku ada pada posisi Kaiko? Tentunya Miku juga ingin tahu bagaimana kabar terbaru dari sang ayah, 'kan?

Miku pun akhirnya mengangguk.

Tangis Kaiko pecah. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari mendengar orangtua menikah lagi? Melupakan mendiang istri sebelumnya dan bahkan menelantarkan anak dari pasangan sebelumnya?

"Aduh, Kaiko jangan nangis dong," pinta Miku. "Nanti aku bisa ikut nangis." Kau sudah menangis, Miku. Malah lebih heboh. Satu lagi kelebihan Miku yang cukup merepotkan dirinya sendiri; terlalu mudah iba.

"Hiks," Kaiko menuruti permintaan Miku. Ia menyeka air di sudut matanya dan menegakkan tubuh. "Aku mau ke belakang dulu. Sekalian menjenguk _Onii-chan_," pamitnya, sebelum beranjak membiarkan Miku menenangkan diri.

..

-oOo-

..

"_Onii-chan_, kok lama sekali?"

Kaito membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Di sana berdiri Kaiko dengan mata sembab dan hidung merah. Sekali lihat saja, Kaito tahu bahwa adiknya habis menangis.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa? Apa Miku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya cemas. Kaiko menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Miku malah baik sekali padaku." Kaito menaikkan kedua alisnya, tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang adik. Namun pada akhirnya, ia menghela napas karena kenyataannya Miku memang baik. Sulit membayangkan Miku akan bicara dengan volume tinggi pada adiknya. Seingatnya, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, Kaiko dan Miku sedang terkikik bersama.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Kaiko terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba menggeram. "_Onii-chan_ banyak tanya! _Onii-chan_ tidak perlu mencemaskan aku. Hatsune-_san_ juga nangis tahu!"

"Ha?" Kaito terperangah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi?

Kaiko tiba-tiba mendorong Kaito keluar dari dapur. "Tugas kelompoknya sudah selesai, 'kan? Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya _Onii-chan_ antarkan Hatsune-_san_ pulang. Sekalian suruh dia berhenti menangis. Biar aku yang melanjutkan cuci piringnya."

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya. Terlalu banyak keanehan. Tapi… ya sudahlah.

..

-oOo-

..

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kalian berdua menangis."

Suara Kaito menghilang begitu saja seakan ikut tertiup angin malam. Gadis yang tengah diantarnya pulang kali ini lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Oke, dia habis menangis. Tapi menurut perhitungan Kaito, setelah setengah jam berlalu harusnya Miku sudah kembali ceria.

"Tidak mau bicara, ya?" Kaito memberengut. Miku malah melengos.

"Seperti kata Kaiko, kau itu _kepo_, ya?" Miku tiba-tiba bicara.

"Seenaknya saja! Aku tidak _kepo_. Aku hanya heran dengan kalian berdua, Hatsune-_san_."

"Itu kan _kepo_, Kaito! Dan lagi, jangan memanggilku Hatsune-_san_. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali panggil aku Miku. Kau de-" ucapan Miku terpotong saat kakinya terjegal batu trotoar yang tidak rata.

"Hei! Hati-hati!" Kaito berseru memperingati Miku. Namun si gadis bersurai _teal_ sudah terlanjur jatuh.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau jalanan di sini tidak rata?!" omel Miku.

"Maaf, maaf."

Miku mencoba berdiri sambil memberengut kesal. Mengumpat sang trotoar yang tidak rata, juga Kaito. Saat ia telah tegak, pikirannya mengulang kembali percakapannya dengan Kaiko.

"Ka-Kaito?"

"Hm?" gumaman tertahan menjawab. Terdengar tak peduli dan fokus pada hal lain. Mendengar nada rendah itu, Miku jadi urung bertanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin memanggil namamu." Lagi-lagi alasan yang aneh. Miku yakin Kaito pasti heran. Namun ia tidak peduli. Hal lain menguasai pikirannya.

Ditinggal ibu di usia 14 tahun. Lalu ditelantarkan ayah kandung sendiri. Hidup melarat dengan seorang adik, sementara sang ayah membangun perusahaan dan menikah lagi… Bila cerita Kaiko adalah benar, Miku sekarang dapat mengerti mengapa Kaito kadang bersikap begitu dingin.

Kata guru, Kaito itu murid yang jenius. Olimpiade sains adalah kegiatan rutinnya tiap tahun. Matematika, fisika, kimia, biologi dan bahasa Inggris adalah keahliannya. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dan dielu-elukan sebagai murid terbaik sepanjang sekolah ini berdiri. Ia adalah panutan bagi siswa lainnya.

Kata para siswi, Kaito itu tampan dan keren. Seluruh siswi mendambakan Kaito. Sikapnya memang tidak terlalu ramah, namun justru di situlah daya tariknya. Beberapa siswi bahkan tak malu-malu saat mengatakan Kaito adalah suami idaman mereka di masa depan.

Kata para siswa, Kaito itu teman sekaligus rival. Dipuji oleh guru dan dikelilingi oleh para wanita adalah impian tiap murid lelaki. Dan selama Kaito masih berdiri tegak di dunia, mereka tak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Sungguh! Terkadang mereka merasa Kaito benar-benar menyebalkan.

Namun mengesampingkan apa kata orang mengenai Kaito, Miku tahu masih ada hal yang belum mereka ketahui tetapi begitu nyata terlihat.

Kaito itu begitu rapuh.

..

-oOo-

..

Hatsune Mikuo berjalan sedikit menghentak menuju loker sepatu kelas XI. Ia tengah mencari sosok pemuda bersurai biru laut di sana. Dan ia menemukannya sedang berganti sepatu bersama dua orang temannya yang Mikuo kenali bernama Rouro Yuuma dan Megpoid Gumiya.

"Oh, ada Mikuo-_senpai_!" ujar Gumiya. Yuuma menyambung, "_Ohayou_!"

Sejujurnya, kadar serotonin Mikuo sudah sangat rendah. Rahangnya mengeras sejak ia memasuki gerbang sekolah. Namun sebisa mungkin, ia membuat wajah yang ramah di depan para _kouhai_-nya.

"_Ohayou_, Gumiya-_kun_, Yuuma-_kun_!" Mikuo tersenyum lebih lebar pada Kaito. "Kaito _mo, Ohayou_."

Kaito menatap datar Mikuo. "_Ohayou_, _Senpai_."

"Suaramu terdengar lesu sekali, Kaito," ujar Gumiya, merasa heran. "Kau sedang sakit?"

Kaito menggeleng kalem. Melihat Kaito yang menolak untuk bicara lebih banyak, harusnya mereka—Mikuo, Yuuma, dan Gumiya—cukup bicara bertiga saja. Namun kelihatannya ada yang tidak mengerti dengan isyarat tanpa kata-kata sang pemuda _ocean blue_—atau mungkin begitulah ia mencoba terlihat?

"Hari ini kalian akan mempresentasikan tugas kalian, 'kan?"

Karena tatapan Mikuo tertuju lurus padanya, Kaito tidak bisa mengelak. Ia mengambil napas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia menjawab, "Ya. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pasti akan menyuruh kelompok kami hari ini."

Senyum miring tercipta pada wajah Mikuo. "Berarti, ke depannya nanti kau dan Miku tidak akan mengerjakan tugas bersama lagi 'kan?"

Kaito mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah." Lepas berkata demikian, kerah seragamnya ditarik oleh Mikuo. Yuuma dan Gumiya menjeritkan nama Mikuo karena terkejut akan ulah sang _senpai_. Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua temannya yang panik, Kaito justru memasang lebih tebal tampang poker-nya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaulakukan, _Senpai_?"

Mikuo menggeram. Kesal melihat wajah Kaito yang di matanya terlihat tengah meledeknya. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu, bahwa aku adalah kekasih Miku sekarang." Dilepaskannya Kaito dengan sedikit melempar. Kepala Kaito membentur loker di belakangnya. Namun ia tidak mengeluhkan rasa sakit. Hanya wajahnya yang memperlihatkan nyeri yang ia rasakan. Gumiya dan Yuuma segera membantu Kaito berdiri.

"Inilah mengapa aku kadang menyesal membiarkan Miku memilihmu."

"Kaito, berhentilah," Gumiya mencoba menghentikan. Detik berikutnya, ia terbeliak. Pun yang lainnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya." Senyum miring tercipta di wajah Mikuo. Kini ia mendapatkan alasan untuk bertindak lebih lanjut.

Yuuma, setelah lepas dari rasa terkejutnya, menatap tajam pada Mikuo. Suaranya mengancam. "Kurasa sebaiknya Senpai pergi. Aku khawatir bila Senpai terus berada di sini, emosimu akan semakin labil. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab bila terjadi perkelahian, kecuali menjadi saksi bahwa kaulah yang memicu pertama kali."

Berdecak pelan karena tak bisa membalas ucapan Yuuma, Mikuo berjalan pergi setelah mengirim sebuah tatapan membunuh pada Kaito. Sepanjang jalan ia mengumpat. Kesal karena belum puas mengaumkan kekesalan.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

Ucapan Kaito membuat Yuuma dan Gumiya menjauh dari Kaito. Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap pemuda bersurai biru itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Jadi Kaito," Gumiya adalah yang pertama akan melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kau… menyukai Miku?" tanyanya. Dan Kaito mengangguk, merasa tak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan lagi karena ia sudah mengatakannya secara tidak langsung di depan Mikuo.

"Apa? Sejak kapan? Aku tidak menyangka," ujar Gumiya tak percaya.

Yuuma mengambil posisi bersandar ke loker di belakangnya. "Itu menjelaskan mengapa Mikuo repot-repot memperingatimu. Juga, alasan mengapa kau lesu sekali hari ini." Kaito melengos, menolak untuk memberi komentar saat sepasang iris hijau terang Yuuma menatap wajahnya. "_Nee_, Kaito. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak berjanji akan menjawabnya."

"Kalau kau menyukai Miku, kenapa kau memperlakukan dia sama seperti gadis lainnya?"

Yuuma tidak mengerti mengapa Kaito tidak memberi perlakukan istimewa pada orang yang disukainya. Bagaimana mungkin Miku akan tahu bahwa Kaito menyukainya? Sebagai teman, Yuuma pun baru menyadari perasaan Kaito setelah yang bersangkutan mengakuinya.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Yuuma dan mendengus. "Kalau kukembalikan pertanyaan itu padamu, bagaimana kau akan menjawabnya?"

Alis Yuuma menukik dan nyaris menyatu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tengah disinggung. "Maksudmu?"

"Ada gadis yang menyukaimu di kelas dan kau mengetahuinya," kata Kaito. "Aku tak melihat kau membenci gadis itu. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kurasa kau menyukainya juga. Lalu kenapa kau memperlakukannya sama seperti gadis lain?"

Yuuma tak dapat menjawab. Kaito menghembuskan napas lalu memandang lantai keramik yang monoton. Merasa suasana jadi kian suram, Gumiya berniat mencairkan suasana. Namun belum juga ia membuka mulut, suara cempreng dari seorang gadis yang baru memasuki pintu gedung sekolah menyelanya.

"Gumiya! Yuuma! Kaito! _Ohayou_!"

Ketiga pria yang dipanggil menoleh. Namun hanya Gumiya yang membalas."_Ohayou_. Kau terlihat ceria sekali, Miku. Beda sekali dengan teman sekelompokmu," ujarnya blak-blakan. Tak lama setelah bicara, ia mendapat pelototan tajam.

"Hehe!" Miku tertawa renyah. "Aku hanya merasa ada hal baik hari ini."

"Hatsune Miku!" Panggilan dari arah belakang membuat Miku menoleh ke belakang. Di sana berdiri dua orang gadis. Rin dan Ring dengan tampilan yang kini sedikit berbeda. Mereka membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kami minta maaf!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Miku dan tiga pria di ruang loker sepatu itu terdiam. "Eh?"

Ring mengibaskan rambutnya yang kini dihias sebuah bandana hitam dengan satu tangan ke belakang. Dua kunciran kecil di sisi kepalanya berkibar. "Kami mau minta maaf padamu, Miku. Juga pada Kaito-_kun_."

"Tenang saja. Kami tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi. Kami juga sudah tidak bergabung dengan fans klub em… _itu_ lagi." Rin menundukkan kepalanya yang kini juga diberi pita putih yang disimpul diikat atas kepala. Poninya disampirkan ke arah kiri dan dijepit simpel. Membuat lebih mudah bagi keempat anak manusia yang masih juga melongo heran untuk melihat pipinya yang memerah.

Ring mengepalkan tangan di depan dada. "Karena aku adalah satu-satunya rival Rin, maka ketika Rin mengundurkan diri dari fans klub itu, aku juga ikut keluar," jelas Ring, entah untuk apa.

"Miku," Rin mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Tatapannya berkaca-kaca memandang ke arah Miku. "Kau memaafkan kami 'kan?"

Miku menggigit bibir. Tentu saja ia akan memaafkan kedua teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi entah mengapa suaranya sulit keluar. Apa ini karena trauma alam bawah sadar?

"Rin, Ring…" Astaga! Miku mengeluhkan lidahnya yang mendadak kelu. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang secara perlahan. "A-aku-"

"_Ohayou, minna-san_!"

Batu besar menghantam kepala Miku. Kagamine Len berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum lima jari. Di sebelahnya ada Lui yang juga tersenyum lebar. Apa tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja berbuat kesalahan?

"Lho? Lho?" Len dan Lui yang baru menyadari ada awan tebal menyelimuti ruang loker sepatu terheran. Yah, saat itu semua yang ada di sana memang sedang kelabu karena kedatangan Len dan Lui yang merusak suasana. Kecuali…

"_Ohayou,_ Len-_kun_!"

—Himekaga Rin.

"Uwa!" Len melompat mundur ke belakang. "Siapa kau?!"

Rin menyeka air mata imajiner di sudut matanya. "Kau tidak mengingatku? Ini aku, Rin," ujar Rin, mendramatisir keadaan. Ia kemudian berjalan maju dengan cepat menuju ke arah Len dan menunjuk pita putih di kepalanya. "Sesuai dengan saranmu, hari ini memakai bando. Tapi karena aku jelek kalau tidak pakai poni, jadi aku menjepitnya saja. Bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat lebih cantik?"

Suasana sempat hening untuk beberapa saat sampai kemudian Lui merongrong. Ia berkata, "AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Mungkin lebih tepat disebut menjerit. "Len, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Mengapa kalian terlihat dekat begini? Apa kau memiliki-"

Telunjuk Len berdiri tegak di depan mulut Lui, membuat pemuda ini terdiam. Lui dapat melihat ada keringat mengucur di pelipis Len. Lui juga dapat melihat tubuh Len gemetar. Bahkan bibir pemuda yang telah menjadi teman dekatnya karena persamaan nasib sering dihina "_shota_" itu pun bergetar.

"Percayalah padaku," ujar Len."Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Ringkasnya, hari ini, Kagamine Rin dan Suzune Ring yang diskors karena melakukan pem-_bully_-an telah datang kembali ke sekolah berkat Kiyoteru yang ngotot bicara ke kepala sekolah bahsa ia ingin kedua anak didiknya hadir saat presentasi—Oke, sedikit tidak nyambung pada paragraf ini. Tapi biarlah.

..

-oOo-

..

Suara tepukan tangan bergema dalam ruang kelas XI-B setelah presentasi Miku mengenai _Perbedaan Sistem Indera Antara Pria dan Wanita_ selesai. Bisa dikatakan, presentasinya kali ini sangat baik untuk orang yang tidak pintar di kelas—Kiyoteru mengatakannya dengan blak-blakan. Yah, meskipun dalam sesi tanya-jawab, Miku masih harus mendapat bantuan dari Kaito sih. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Kaito….

Masih di muka kelas, hati Miku mencelos saat pandangannya teralih pada makalah yang kini tercantum tanda tangan Kiyoteru-_sensei_, pertanda bahwa tugas kelompok mereka telah dinyatakan selesai. Dan secara otomatis, kelompok 10 pun sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Nah, Hatsune-_san_, silakan kembali ke bangkumu. Kelompok selanjutnya, ayo cepat maju."

Miku berjalan setengah terseret menuju bangkunya. Anehnya, meski mendapat pujian dari Kiyoteru-_sensei_, Miku tak merasa bahagia. Ia justru merasa sedih. Tidak hanya sedih. Tapi juga… kehilangan.

Di bangkunya, Miku menekuk wajah. Ia tidak mau seperti ini. Saat Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tengah memerhatikan presentasi penuh cinta yang dilakukan oleh Kamui Gakupo (urutan maju diacak lagi), Miku membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menghadap ke Kaito yang konsentrasinya langsung buyar saat iris biru pirus di hadapannya menajam.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Presentasinya sudah selesai."

Alis Kaito naik sebelah. Ia tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Meski sudah bukan satu kelompok lagi, boleh aku tetap berteman dengan Kaito?"

Mata biru gelap Kaito membesar. Pipinya memanas. Karena dulu ia dan Miku bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa, maka ketika Miku meminta sebuah hubungan Kaito jadi merasa malu. Bahkan bila itu hanya sebatas teman. Bagaimana ia harus membalasnya?

"Pertanyaan konyol. Bukannya semua yang ada di kelas ini adalah temanmu?"

..

-oOo-

..

* * *

><p>AN : Maaf telat _update_. Karena hari sibuk saya yang bergeser, kelihatannya saya bisa update di hari Jumat/Sabtu atau malah Minggu pagi.

Untuk **Kanagawa Family**-_san_ : Senang melihat kalian lagi#meski tanpa login#. Hehe, ini sudah lanjut#walau telat#. Terima kasih sudah _review_.

Untuk **Kokonose Hanoko**-_san_ : Kyaaaaa!#ikutan teriak# Saya yang bikin aja deg-degan. Maaf _update-nya_ telat. Terima kasih sudah _review._

Untuk **mikicnc**-_san_ : Hoh, pantes. Internet positif memang menyebalkan#gigit buku##buat apa?# Haha. Terima kasih _review_ dan semangatnya.

Dan terakhir, untuk **kurohime**-_san_ : Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih pujiannya. Hehe, dan maaf untuk penggunaan tokoh yang terlalu banyak. Sebagai Author, saya sendiri juga sering lupa. #bisik-bisik# chapter kemarin, saya salah menuliskan Lui jadi Piko. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar ya? Haha! #ngapain ketawa?# Ini sudah update. Terima kasih _review-nya!_

Yosh! Ngomong-ngomong, untuk kesalahan nama Lui dan Piko, (baru saja) sudah saya perbaiki kok. Nah_,_ sampai ketemu di **Bagian Sembilan** yang belum saya tentukan judul sub-babnya.


	9. Chapter 9

Tak seperti pagi lainnya, Kaito yang biasanya sibuk berpacaran dengan buku berjudul _I Love Fisika_ atau _Chemistry is My Soul_ kini duduk berhadapan dengan Miku. Sesekali bertatapan, sesekali bicara, dan sesekali—ini yang paling sulit untuk dipercaya—bercanda.

"Kaito hari ini beda ya?"

Sudah tiga kali Kaito mendengar celotehan ini. Terganggu sih. Tapi setiap kali netra biru lautnya menatap wajah pemilik surai _teal_, Kaito jadi tak peduli.

"Kaito, kau mendengarkan aku, 'kan?"

Kaito berkedip. Menghentikan hipnotis yang mengikatnya. Posisi duduknya diperbaiki agar lebih nyaman. Tapi diperhatikan oleh Miku tetap saja membuatnya gelisah. "Ya, aku mendengarmu," suaranya diusahakan terdengar sedatar mungkin.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kaito bersyukur juga. Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau buat Miku bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari kegugupan Kaito.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, sampai di mana tadi aku bicara?"

"Kau tersesat di _game center_." Terakhir yang Kaito dengar sih, sampai di sana. Kalau yang terakhir diucapkan oleh Miku, Kaito tidak ingat karena pikirannya terlanjur melayang.

"Nah, saat itu Mikuo-_nii_ yang menemukan aku." Jantung Kaito bergejolak di sini. Dan Miku tentu saja tak akan menyadarinya. "Kau tahu, ia nyaris menangis begitu melihatku."

Kaito tertawa hambar sebagai respon. Sekali lagi, ada celotehan di belakangnya yang terdengar. Apa tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa ia kini mulai bosan? Suara bel kemudian berbunyi. Namun bukan menandakan jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, melainkan jam pulang. Suara ketua OSIS, Suiga Sora dari kelas XI-A, terdengar kemudian.

"Karena urusan dinas yang mengharuskan semua guru tidak bisa mengajar, maka hari ini kegiatan sekolah ditiadakan. Para murid dipersilakan untuk pulang sekarang."

Seluruh penghuni kelas XI-B bersorak mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Kecuali Kaito yang sedang kalian-tahulah dan Piko yang (lagi-lagi) tidur. Len adalah yang paling heboh. Ia berlari ke muka kelas dan berteriak, mengalahkan suara keras _speaker_ OSIS yang mengulang pengumuman dari Suiga Sora.

"Teman-teman, dari pada kita melamun tidak jelas di rumah, bagaimana kalau kita karaoke saja?!"

Setengah dari penghuni kelas mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Koor kompak terdengar. "Setuju!"

"Oi, Shouta! Kau mencuri ideku, ya? Aku 'kan mau mengajak karaoke juga!"

"Oi, siapa yang _shouta_ di sini, ha?! Lagipula, ide ini murni dari kepalaku."

"Sudahlah." Yohio melerai, malas juga sebenarnya. Tapi ini kewajibannya. "Bukannya lebih baik kita bahas karaokenya dulu?"

Lui kali ini bertindak lebih cepat untuk mengumpulkan perhatian. Ia berdiri dan menepuk tangannya dua kali. Saat semua kepala menghadap ke arahnya ia berkata, "Yohio benar! Jadi siapa yang mau ikut?"

Rin mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. "Aku!"

Ring pun tak mau kalah. "Aku!" Ia bahkan mengangkat tangan orang yang duduk di sekitarnya, Ring dan Sweet Ann.

"Eh?" Sweet Ann nyaris memekik. "Aku tidak mau ikut!" protesnya. "Aku harus belajar di rumah setelah ini!"

"Aku juga." Piko ikut bicara. Seisi kelas memandang Piko skeptis. Tatapan diam mereka seolah bertanya, "_memang kau belajar?_" Piko hanya terkekeh. "Kalau aku, sih, karena mau tidur lagi di rumah." Sekelas langsung depresi.

Colekan di lengan atas Kaito membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Kaito menoleh ke arah sebaliknya dan lengan berotot milik Leon mampir dan bersandar di pundaknya. Wajah Leon yang tersenyum, entah mengapa mengundang firasat tak nyaman dalam benak Kaito.

"Kau ikut tidak?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak," jawab Kaito cepat dan lugas.

Leon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Prihatin. "Hei, Bro! Sekali-sekali nikmatilah hidupmu seperti aku."

"Aku akan jadi sampah bila mengikuti cara hidupmu," sahut Kaito, sarkastik.

Leon akhirnya menyerah membujuk Kaito. Ia melepaskan diri dan kembali pada rombongan sesat buatan Len dan Lui yang terdiri dari Yohio, SeeU, Rin, Ring, Al, Gakupo, Luka, dan Leon sendiri. Berjalan meniti kebahagiaan menuju tempat karaoke. Dasar!

Saat penghuni kelas tinggal setengah, Hatsune Mikuo datang. Bagai takdir, kemunculannya di ambang pintu tepat berbarengan dengan saat Miku hendak membuka pintu. Jadilah mereka berhadap-hadapan sekarang.

"Eh? Mikuo-_nii_?"

Mikuo hanya tersenyum lebar. Lengan kanannya ditekuk. "Pulang?"

Salah satu hobi Miku adalah menonton drama. Berdasarkan film drama tentang kerajaan yang ia tonton, ia mengerti bahwa Mikuo ingin ia menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Mikuo sehingga mereka bisa berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Pipi Miku memanas membayangkannya. Ia tidak mau!

"_Gomen_, Mikuo-_nii_! Aku tidak langsung pulang hari ini. Aku mau ke tempat karaoke bersama teman-teman!"

Alis Mikuo terangkat. Miku berdebar karena takut ketahuan berdusta. Entah tubuhnya dirasuki kekuatan dari mana hingga ia berbalik, berlari menuju sosok Kaito yang sedang memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, dan menariknya.

"Oi! Apa yang kau-"

"_Nee_, Mikuo-_nii_, aku pergi dulu ya!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**BAGIAN SEMBILAN**

-Take Cover-

oOo

* * *

><p>Kepala Kaito berdenyut memikirkan banyak hal. Ya, banyak hal. Dimulai dari mengapa Miku menarik dan mengajaknya berlari? Bukannya menuju tempat karaoke seperti ucapannya pada Mikuo tapi justru menuju sebuah jalan yang entah akan mengarah ke mana.<p>

Berhubung sang tersangka—Miku—sedang kelebihan asam laktat, Kaito memutuskan untuk membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat di bangku halte bus yang kosong sementara ia membeli minuman kaleng di sebuah mesin penjual minuman.

"Terima kasih," ucap Miku kala menerima sekaleng minuman berperisa melon.

"Hm," respon Kaito, tak tersampaikan dengan jelas karena sedang meneguk minumannya sendiri. Namun persetanlah! "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?" tanyanya begitu selesai membasahikan kerongkongan.

Miku, seusai minum, menarik napas cepat dan pendek berkali-kali. Ia masih lelah. Lututnya pun masih lemas. Ditatapnya Kaito yang telah duduk berkelang satu kursi darinya. Napasnya lancar dan tak ada titik keringat di pelipis, seperti tidak ada tanda bahwa mereka baru saja berlari sejauh 30 meter—atau 30 meter itu hanya perasaan Miku saja?

"Kalau tidak berlari, nanti Mikuo-_nii_ bisa mengejar kita."

Bukan jawaban itu yang Kaito butuhkan!

Gerakan menjitak menyertai pertanyaan Kaito. "Maksudku kenapa kau mengajakku kemari, _Baka_!"

"_Ittai_!" Miku meringis. Tangan kirinya yang tak memegang kaleng minuman bergerak untuk mengusap dahinya yang malang. Ia menatap sengit pada Kaito. "Aku melakukannya secara refleks, kok!"

Itu tidak bohong. Sungguh! Namun Kaito menolak alasan tidak rasional semacam itu. "Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau kau menarikku dan membawaku kemari secara tidak sengaja?"

Miku mengangguk. Kaito meremas kepalanya frustasi. Seharusnya ia ingat; alasan Miku tidak ada yang cukup logis. Sejak dulu!

Entah mengapa, beberapa menit ke depan suasana membeku. Sebuah bus berhenti di depan mereka, namun karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak, sang supir menginjak pedal gasnya kembali. Miku menunduk. Menatap kakinya yang saling menindih. Sedang Kaito, berusaha mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan lain yang berputar dalam kepalanya. Sayang sekali, jawaban penentunya ada di kepala orang lain—kepala si rambut _teal_.

"_Nee_, Miku?" Yang bersangkutan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kaito. "Apa kau melakukan ini karena ingin menghindari Mikuo-_senpai_?"

Mata Miku mengerjap. Jiwanya seakan lenyap sesaat. _Menghindari_. Kenapa kata itu terasa begitu berefek?

"Apa maksudmu… menghindari?"

Kaito yang tadinya bersandar di bangku, merubah posisi menjadi sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di atas paha. "Menghindari ya menghindari. Seperti kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa bodoh telah menjelaskan definisi "menghindari" pada Miku. Memang apa yang asing dari kata tersebut?

Miku tiba-tiba menghadapkan tubuh pada Kaito. "Apa menurutmu aku menghindari Mikuo-_nii_, Kaito?"

Awalnya, Kaito hanya menaikkan alis dan menatap Miku dalam diam. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan menjawab kalem. "Yang dapat menjawabnya tentu dirimu sendiri, Miku. Bukan aku."

Miku menghembuskan napas kesal. Ia tidak suka dengan jawaban Kaito. Namun harus Miku akui, saat ia mengingat kembali bagaimana ia mencari-cari alasan agar tidak pulang bersama Mikuo, ia memang dalam fase tersebut; menghindari. Ia tidak ingin berjalan bersama dengan Mikuo.

"Kaito benar. Sepertinya aku memang sedang menghindari Mikuo-_nii_." Kehampaan terefleksi dalam iris biru pirusnya saat ia menatap bumi. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa tidak nyaman bersama Mikuo."

Kaito melebarkan mata. Pipinya memerah. Miku menghindari Mikuo karena ia merasa tidak nyaman bersama sepupu—ralat: kekasihnya tersebut. Mengingat keadaan Miku saat ini bila dihubungkan dengan teori tersebut, maka…

Bolehkah Kaito membuat sebuah konklusi?

"Berarti, karena saat ini kau sedang bersama denganku—tidak menghindariku—kau merasa nyaman denganku, benar?" Astaga! Pipi Kaito memerah luar biasa. Ia mengucapkannya!

"Eh? Apa menurutmu begitu?" Ekspresi yang ditawarkan Miku justru mematahkan harapan Kaito. Gadis itu bingung bak orang bodoh. Kenyataannya, Miku memang tergolong murid kurang pandai di kelas.

"Lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi," sahut Kaito sambil berdiri. Ia merasa percakapan ini tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ia menghabiskan satu jamnya dengan belajar, bukan menemani Miku yang dirundung gelisah.

"_Mou_, Kaito!" Miku yang menyadari dirinya ditinggal, berusaha mengejar Kaito. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Ha? Tapi kita sudah terlanjur ke sini."

"Hm?"

"Jangan menbalas ucapanku dengan dengungan, Kaito. Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengerti maksudnya."

Kaito buru-buru berbalik dan menatap ke wajah Miku. "Apa maumu?!" bentaknya. Miku terkejut bukan main. Menyadari kesalahannya saat Miku menampilkan mata berkaca-kaca hendak menangis, Kaito menampar _inner_-nya sendiri.

"Miku, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Miku mengusap pelupuk matanya yang tergenang. Juga berkedip beberapa kali agar air mata baru tak mengangkat wajah, lalu tersenyum—terlihat jelas—dipaksakan. "Hehe." Bahkan tawanya pun hambar. "Iya. Aku tahu kok," ucapnya, berbohong. Dan mudah saja bagi Kaito untuk menemukan kebohongan tersebut.

"Ah! Aku ingat," seru Kaito tiba-tiba. "Kalau tidak salah, ada toko kue di dekat sini. Kau mau menemaniku ke sana? Aku mau membelikan beberapa untuk Kaiko." Sekali lagi, Kaito menampar _inner_-nya.

"Toko kue?" Miku terdiam sebentar. Lalu, matanya bersinar antusias. "Aku mau!"

Langkah per langkah. Miku berjalan riang beriringan dengan Kaito, sambil kakinya menapaki satu per satu batu ubin gelap yang bersusun di sepanjang trotoar. Ajakan Kaito membuatnya kembali gembira. Dan Kaito tak peduli apapun lagi setelah Miku kembali tertawa riang.

.

oOo

.

Kagane Rinto, 17 tahun, sedang berkencan dengan wanita yang bukan kekasihnya. Dengan kata lain, selingkuhannya. Lily namanya, mahasiswi jurusan psikologi tahun kedua.

Rinto memang dikenal playboy. Dan sebagai tambahan, ia menyukai wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi sekalipun mendapat cap _playboy_ yang melekat abadi, sebenarnya Rinto sudah memilih satu wanita untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dan wanita itu adalah saudara sepupunya sendiri, Kagane Lenka, 20 tahun yang sayang sekali tidak memiliki perasaan khusus apapun pada Rinto.

"Rinto, aku ke toilet sebentar ya?" Sehabis berciuman—ya, Rinto dan Lily sempat berciuman—Rinto jelas tahu mengapa wanitanya meminta izin ke toilet. Jadi ia tersenyum saja dan menganggukkan kepala.

Terbebas dari Lily yang bergelayut manja di lengannya, Rinto duduk di bawah pohon terdekat. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bosan. Matahari yang disembunyikan awan, daun yang berangsur rontok, dan orang-orang yang mulai berpakain tebal. Dalam hati, Rinto mengeluh. Apa serunya musim gugur? Ia semakin kesulitan melihat paha-paha mulus para siswi karena suhu mulai menurun. Bagaimana musim dingin nanti?!

Sebuah pemandangan janggal mengembalikan Rinto ke realita. Di ujung jalan, ia bisa melihat dua orang murid berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya sedang duduk di dalam halte bus. Seorang pria dengan rambut biru gelap dan seorang lagi wanita dengan surai _teal_ berkuncir ganda.

"Kaito dan Miku?" gumamnya bertanya. "Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mengerjakan tugas dari Kiyoteru-_sensei_ lagi?"

Rinto hendak berdiri, ingin menyapa keduanya. Namun sebuah pemikiran membuat ia batal mewujudkan niatnya dan justru bergerak sembunyi di balik pohon.

"Tidak! Seingatku tugas mereka sudah dikumpul di hari setelah mereka berjalan malam bersama." Ia mencoba menerka kemungkinan lain. Tiba-tiba matanya terbeliak. "_Masaka_! Jangan katakan mereka... sedang berkencan?"

Rinto menggeleng ngeri dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Pasalnya, Miku itu milik Mikuo. Dan ia percaya Miku tidak cukup brengsek seperti dirinya yang hobi berselingkuh agar bisa melupakan sakit hati . Begitu fokusnya ia pada pikirannya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Lily sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Rinto sayang, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat pucat."

"… Aku harus mengikuti mereka."

"Ha?" sentakan keras diterima Lily. Berikutnya ia sudah diseret sang kekasih. "Uwaa! Kita mau ke mana, Rinto?"

.

oOo

.

Esok harinya, Miku yang hanya perlu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua agar dapat sampai ke kelas berjengit ngeri. Sepanjang jalan, ia terlalu banyak melamunkan hal yang tidak jelas sehingga baru menyadari keberadaan Mikuo di belokan tangga. Buru-buru ia kembali ke ruang loker. Na'asnya, ia justru menabrak seseorang ketika berbalik.

"Aduh!"

Miku yang tengah memegangi kepala bagian depannya terbelalak. Ia kenal suara yang tengah mengekspresikan rasa sakit tersebut. Matanya lalu menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai biru yang tengah memegangi bahunya. Itu Kaito! Dan sepertinya, Miku baru saja menghantamkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Miku? Berjalan sambil menutup mata?!"

Miku membelalakkan mata. Terkejut dengan volume suara Kaito yang tumben keras. Kepalanya menderingkan alarm bahaya. Bila Kaito bicara lebih banyak dengan suara menggelegar seperti ini, Mikuo pun bisa mendengarnya dan rencana bersembunyinya hingga bel masuk berbunyi berakhir sia-sia. Jadi buru-buru diajaknya sang pemuda lari bersamanya menuju ruang loker sepatu.

"Sstt!" suara berbisik dan isyarat telunjuk di bibir diterima oleh Kaito. Ia mengerti. Namun tetap saja ia butuh penjelasan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lirih.

Miku menggerakkan telunjuk ke belakang, menuju ke arah kelasnya. "Ada Mikuo-_nii_ di kelas. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa tidak mau bertemu denganku?" suara lain menginterupsi.

Miku terbeliak. Kaito pun demikian. O,ow! Mikuo kini tengah berdiri angkuh di belakang mereka.

"Miku, kita harus bicara!" kata Mikuo.

Suara tegas Mikuo membuat Miku bergidik. Jatungnya berdegup keras. Dari balik poninya, Miku mengirim telepati melalui mata pada Kaito. Meminta pertolongan. _Bawa aku lari! Aku tidak mau ada di sini!_

Sayangnya, Kaito hanya diam. Semua berkat pelototan Mikuo yang dengan jelas mengatakan, _diam di sana dan jangan ikut campur!_

"Ayo Miku!"

Miku meringis saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkram Mikuo. Terlebih saat ia ditarik paksa oleh Mikuo. Bel masuk berbunyi, namun Mikuo tak terlihat memiliki niat untuk menunda percakapannya dengan Miku. Untuk pertama kalinya, sang mantan ketua OSIS yang dikenal tegas dan patuh aturan, membolos kelas.

.

oOo

.

Sampailah kedua Hatsune yang sedang dalam status berpacaran ke ruang OSIS yang kosong. Miku didorong untuk duduk di sofa sementara Mikuo tetap berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jawab!" titahnya. "Apa benar kemarin kau dan Kaito berkencan?"

Mata Miku membulat sempurna. Tanpa keraguan ia menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak!" namun kemudian suaranya mencicit. "Kemarin aku hanya… berjalan sebentar dengannya."

Mata Mikuo memicing. Tak suka pada wajah Miku yang sedikit merona saat menjeda kalimatnya. "Tidak diragukan lagi. Kau berkencan dengannya."

"Tidak!" pekik Miku. Tak terima.

"Lalu kausebut apa acara kalian kemarin?!" Mikuo murka. Miku menunduk ketakutan. Namun Mikuo belum berhenti sampai di sana. "Hanya berjalan sebentar? Apa yang Jum'at malam itu juga hanya berjalan sebentar?"

Temperatur darah yang mengalir dalam nadi Miku terasa menurun drastis. Ketakutan menjeratnya. "Darimana Mikuo-_nii_ tahu aku dan Kaito…"

"Seseorang," sela Mikuo, misterius. "Itu bukan sekadar berjalan sebentar, Miku. Kalian menghabiskan dua jam bersama dengan berjalan bersisian dan masuk ke toko roti! Saat keluar dari toko roti kalian bahkan bergandengan tangan."

Oke. Miku tak akan pernah bisa menyangkal fakta ini. Saat itu ia memang bergandengan tangan dengan Kaito. Tapi semua mereka lakukan tanpa motif tersembunyi. Ketika di dalam toko Miku kembali ditimpa nasib sial dan tergelincir di lantai yang baru dipel. Kakinya keseleo dan ia menjatuhkan beberapa kue yang ada di nampan saat menggapai pegangan. Alhasil, ia harus berjalan dibantu Kaito dan membeli semua kue yang ia jatuhkan.

"Kau dan Kaito juga terlihat senang saat itu. Sesekali berdebat! Sesekali tertawa! Sesekali saling mengejek." Ini juga tidak akan bisa Miku sangkal. Kaito menghiburnya, dan ia merespon. Itu saja. Tidak salah 'kan? Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana Mikuo mengetahui ini semua, sih?!

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia berkencan dengannya! Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah terlihat bahagia bila berkencan denganku?"

Miku terperangah. Ditatapnya Mikuo yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat menahan sesuatu. Pundaknya yang biasa tegap, kali ini terlihat lemas. Oh, Miku mengerti sekarang. Seulas senyum menghias wajahnya. Ada yang sedang cemburu di sini.

"Mikuo-_nii_ tak perlu khawatir. Aku dan Kaito-"

Tangan Mikuo terangkat dan menyentuh pundak Miku, menghentikan suara Miku dengan gerakannya. Miku bingung, tentu saja. Namun kebingungannya terjawab saat Mikuo kembali bicara.

"Sejak awal, aku tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kukira, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku bisa membuatmu merasakan itu. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Bukan aku yang bisa membuatmu merasakannya." Mikuo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke mata yang beriris sama dengannya. "Kapanpun, aku siap kauputuskan."

Jantung Miku serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia merasa lemah saat Mikuo melepaskan pegangan di bahu mungilnya. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya. "Aku tidak mau putus dengan Mikuo-_nii_."

Pria yang secara fisik amat mirip dengan Miku itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu jauhi Kaito," suaranya terdengar pelan dan putus asa.

Miku menggeleng. Hatinya dihujam tombak baja. "Aku juga tidak mau menjauhi Kaito."

Senyum Mikuo kembali luntur. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Pada akhirnya, kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami." Ia berangsur mundur. "Aku tunggu keputusanmu."

Detik berlalu, Mikuo yang tak mendapat sahutan dari Miku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang tersebut setelah menyuruhnya segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Mikuo tak pernah tahu, betapa tidak pandainya Miku dalam memilih keputusan.

.

oOo

.

Dua pelajaran terlewati. Miku tak menuruti perintah Mikuo dengan masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengejar pelajaran. Gadis bersurai _teal_ ini lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu sendirian di atas atap dengan merenung. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dan orang yang paling dirugikan oleh tingkah Miku adalah Shion Kaito.

"_Shit_! Jadi dia dibawa Mikuo-_senpai_ pergi, begitu?" Gebrakan meja mengiringi suara Luka.

"Brengsek!" Yang ini suara IA. Ia menarik kerah seragam Kaito dan menuding hidungnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti mereka, sih?!"

"Arrghhh!" Kembali pada suara Luka. "Saking cemasnya, aku sampai tidak bisa berpikir lagi! Ini semua karenamu, Kaito!"

Lalu, bagaimana Kaito meresponnya?

"Daripada mengoceh tidak jelas di depanku, bukankah lebih baik kalian keluar dan mencarinya?" Ia, dengan mudahnya, melontarkan kalimat pedas dengan nada suara tidak peduli. Membarakan emosi yang telah ada

Gakupo dan Gumiya yang berdiri di belakang kedua gadis yang tengah mengamuk itu menggerakkan tangan ke kanan dan ke kiri, meminta Kaito untuk jangan bicara lagi. Kaito menurut—tidak bicara lagi. Ia memilih untuk langsung menepis tangan IA di kerah seragamnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Lu-Luka, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu." Gakupo bicara dengan suara bergetar. Luka mendecakkan lidahnya sebal. Namun menuruti keinginan Gakupo dengan duduk di bangku Kaito yang kini kosong.

Gumiya, yang terseret dalam masalah ini karena Gakupo menariknya memilih untuk segera pergi. Toh Kaito juga sudah keluar.

"Aku… pergi dulu, ya?"

Gakupo buru-buru menahan lengan seragam Gumiya. "Jangan…" Ia bisa mati menghadapi dua macam liar ini—Luka dan IA—sendirian. Air mata Gakupo mengalir setetes.

IA tiba-tiba menendang kursi yang ada di dekat kakinya. Gakupo dan Gumiya berjengit kaget. "Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini!" serunya.

Luka berdiri lagi. "Kau benar, Aria! Percuma saja kita tetap di dalam sini! Ayo kita cari Miku di luar!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Gakupo yang melarang mereka pergi sebelum menghilangkan wajah beringas mereka, Luka dan IA beranjak menuju pintu kelas dan membukanya. Saat itu pula iris keduanya bersirobok dengan iris hijau gelap gadis bersurai _teal_ yang berdiri lemas di muka pintu. Amarah menguap. Berganti kelegaan yang perlahan berubah menjadi rasa heran.

"Miku? Kenapa kau menangis?"

.

oOo

.

Berdiri di jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan sekolah, Kaito mendecakkan lidah. Ia baru saja dari kantin dan tengah memadu kasih dengan semangkuk kecil es krim rasa vanilla. Meski dinginnya es krim sudah melumer di kerongkongannya, hatinya tetap panas. Begitu pula dengan kepalanya.

"_Shit_! Memang mereka ke mana sih?! Pergi sampai bolos dua pelajaran!"

Bohong bila Kaito tidak cemas. Dan brengseknya, Luka dan IA tidak menyadari hal ini. Kedua wanita itu malah menuntutnya sebagai tersangka yang patut dieksekusi hari ini—saat ini. Padahal yang harusnya mereka lakukan cukup mencari Miku.

Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya Kaito juga tidak mencari Miku?

"Kaito?" Telinga Kaito menangkap suara Piko yang malas di ujung koridor. Berikutnya, suara Ritsu ikut menyerukan namanya. Kaito menghadapkan tubuhnya ke sumber suara. Terlihat Piko tengah membawa tumpukan buku tugas kelas mereka, sementara Ritsu asyik makan roti rasa melon. Bisa Kaito tebak, awalnya Ritsu diminta tolong oleh guru untuk membawa buku tersebut ke kelas, tapi yang bersangkutan memilih melimpahkan tugasnya pada Piko. Jadilah seperti sekarang!

"Ada apa, Kaito? Kok murung?" Dan di hidupnya yang mampu membuat Kaito geleng-geleng prihatin, Piko masih mengkhawatirkan Kaito.

"Aku tidak murung," sangkal Kaito, datar.

"Kau itu murung, BaKaito!" Ritsu mendukung Piko. Tangannya menuding Kaito. "Percuma bersikap sok keren saat ini. Wajahmu jelas-jelas melankolis begitu. Sudah, jangan mengelak kau!"

Kaito mengalihkan iris mata _blue ocean_ miliknya. Malas sekali melihat Ritsu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mendapat masalah."

"Hohoho!" Ritsu malah tertawa keras. Membuat Kaito merasa dihina. "Shion Kaito punya masalah? Masalah apa sih yang membuat siswa panutan nomor satu di sekolah hingga kepala sekolah berniat menikah-mudakan putrinya sememelas ini? Katakan. Katakan!"

Piko yang menyadari bahwa urat Kaito sudah ada yang putus segera menengahi. Ia tahu, bicara pada Kaito hanya akan percuma. Jadi ia memilih untuk bicara pada Ritsu saja.

"Maaf, Ritsu. Kurasa kita sebaiknya mengantar buku ini secepatnya ke kelas. _Jaa nee_, Kaito."

Akhirnya! Berlalulah dua hama dalam kehidupan Kaito tersebut. Kaito mematung. Kemudian meremas kepalanya dengan kesal. Kenapa ia stres sendiri sih? Ini 'kan salah Miku!

Berhubung bel masuk sebentar lagi akan segera berbunyi, Kaito putuskan untuk melangkah kembali menuju kelas. Semoga saja Miku tidak membolos lagi. Bila gadis itu bolos lagi, maka ia akan jadi bulan-bulanan Luka dan IA lagi. Itu bisa merepotkan!

Oke. Itu bohong. Kaito berubah menjadi pembohong besar sekarang. Hebat!

Bila Miku membolos lagi maka Kaito akan dirundung gelisah. Siapa yang mau gelisah? Kaito, sih tidak mau. Dan bila ia terjangkit penyakit hati itu, ia pasti akan terpaksa mencari Miku, dan kemungkinannya bisa sampai keliling sekolah. Mengertikah gadis itu bahwa Kaito khawatir padanya?

Tanpa terasa Kaito sudah hampir mencapai pintu kelas. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar suara tangis Miku terdengar dari dalam. Diselingi oleh suara Luka dan IA yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mikuo-_nii_ minta putus."

Leher Kaito terasa dicekik. Ia kesulitan bernapas. Sekalipun ini berita yang cukup menggembirakan bagi Kaito, kenyataan bahwa Miku menangis membuat Kaito tidak rela. Jadi Miku tidak mau putus, begitu?

"Jadi kau tidak mau putus dengan Mikuo-_senpai_?" Pertanyaan dalam kepala Kaito diucap langsung oleh Luka.

Kaito tak bisa mendengar jawaban Miku. Kemungkinan besar, Miku menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Kalau bukan mengangguk, berarti menggeleng. Pertanyaannya, Miku melakukan yang mana?

Ajaibnya, pertanyaan Kaito langsung terjawab menggunakan kata-kata oleh IA.

"Begitu. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau putus dengan Mikuo-_nii_. Kalau jadi kamu, aku pun akan begitu."

Senyum lemah terukir di wajah Kaito. Sekarang, kakinya jadi terasa lima kali lebih berat dari seharusnya. Ia tidak mau masuk ke kelas. Namun ia rasa, ia tidak sebodoh Miku maupun Mikuo—Kaito tahu Mikuo juga bolos. Ia murid terhormat, dan ia tak akan mencoreng nama baiknya hanya karena seorang gadis pecicilan yang intelegensinya di bawah standar seharusnya murid SMA kelas XI. Hei, beasiswanya juga penting!

Jadi begitu bel berbunyi, ia membaur dengan murid lainnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan Miku yang terus memandangnya hingga duduk di bangkunya. Dibangkunya, Kaito mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh dadanya. Rasanya sakit.

"Kaito?"

Kaito berjengit kaget mendengar suara Miku memanggilnya. Sejak kapan gadis itu sudah duduk di kursinya, di depannya, dan menatap ke arahnya? Meski rasa sakit yang menghujam dada membuat Kaito ingin menjerit, wajahnya tetap dingin. Bukannya menyahut panggilan Miku, ia justru menoleh ke samping dan mengajak orang lain bicara.

"Yohio, pinjam buku catatanmu. Ada materi yang belum kucatat."

Dalam diam, Miku memberengut. Jadi inikah yang ia dapatkan bila ia tak kunjung memutuskan? Mikuo dan Kaito, keduanya secara kompak menjauhkan dirinya darinya. Bahkan mereka menciptakan dinding tebal di antara mereka.

.

oOo

.

Berdiri di atas tanah seluas 50x60 meter, kediaman keluarga Hatsune lebih terlihat seperti sebuah bangunan istana milik pemerintah daripada sebuah rumah. Lantainya dua tingkat. Tapi dari jalan hanya lantai dua yang bisa dilihat karena terhalang tembok pagar beton yang tingginya melebihi tinggi orang dewasa.

Di balkon kamar bercat feminim yang menghadap ke rumah kaca yang merupakan kebun bawang milik keluarga, Miku duduk berselonjoran kaki. Ia tengah termenung seorang diri.

Bila ada yang bertanya mengapa ia seorang diri padahal penghuni rumah ditambah para pelayan, pekerja, dan hewan peliharaan kesayangan mereka—dua ekor marmut—seluruhnya ada 30 orang, maka jawabannya mudah saja. Semua orang sedang ada di aula utama. Membahas keuntungan bisnis dengan memprediksi kenaikan harga bawang di pasaran bulan ini.

Kembali fokus ke Miku. Gadis bersurai _teal_ yang kini diurai ini rupanya mulai dilenakan angin malam yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Ia mungkin akan segera tidur jikalau ponselnya tidak melantunkan senandung cinta berjudul _Goodnight Sweet Heart_ yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi papan atas yang tengah ditimpa musibah lantaran tersebarnya fitnah yang menyebutnya seorang _fetish_ wortel.

_Memangnya aku kelinci?_ Begitulah ungkap sang penyanyi sambil mengembungkan pipi kesal.

Miku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku terusan berwarna putih dengan lis ungu di pinggang dan bawah roknya. "_Moshi moshi_. Hatsune Miku _desu_." sapanya.

Di ujung sambungan, suara lembut menyahut. "_Moshi moshi_, Miku. Ini Luka. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar berbeda—agak serak—di telingaku."

Bila ini memang Luka, maka Miku tak akan bisa berbohong. Jadi ia jawab saja sejujurnya. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Mikuo-_nii_ minta putus dan Kaito mengabaikanku. Aku rasa aku bisa gila, Luka."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Pasti sulit bagimu."

Alis Miku naik sebelah. Ia memeriksa nama yang tertera di ponselnya. Masih Megurine Luka. Lalu kenapa suara yang terdengar tadi lebih seperti suara IA daripada Luka? Apa mungkin ponsel Miku disadap oleh IA? Ponsel Miku error? Atau memang ada gangguan operator?

"Ah, Miku. Ada Aria juga di rumahku." Oke, itu menjelaskan segalanya.

"Jadi, Miku, mengenai hubunganmu yang kian rumit ini, apa kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu?"

Miku menggeleng pasrah. Sadar bahwa orang yang sedang bicara dengannya tak akan melihat gelengannya, ia berkata, "Belum. Aku bingung."

Komunikasi dua arah melalui perantara mereka berubah hening. Kemudian terdengar suara desahan sebelum Luka berujar, "Bagaimana kalau kau memilih Mikuo-_senpai_ saja?"

Pupil mata Miku berdilatasi. "Ha?"

"Aku setuju dengan Luka." IA ikut berpendapat. Miku kacau oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi kalau aku memilih Mikuo-_nii_, aku harus menjauhi Kaito."

Suara agak keras menyahut. "Itu memang risikonya, Miku." Desakan ingin menangis membuat Miku hanya mampu terdiam. Luka melanjutkan, "Melihat bagaimana Kaito di kelas tadi, kurasa lebih baik kau memang memilih Mikuo-_senpai_. Setidaknya, meskipun hubungannya denganmu sedang tidak bagus, ia tidak mengabaikanmu seperti Kaito. Itu membuktikan bahwa ia peduli."

Setetes air mata mengalir turun ke pipi. Ia tidak tahu kedua sahabatnya sampai memperhatikan hal itu. Bagaimana Kaito mengabaikannya di kelas memang sangat menyakitkannya. Miku mengerjapkan mata. "Kalian yakin?"

Luka dan IA menjawab bersamaan dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

"Yakin."

"Tentu saja!"

Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Miku. Air matanya masih mengalir. "Baiklah. Terima kasih teman-teman. Aku menyanyangi kalian."

"Kami juga, Miku."

_Bep_. Sambungan diputus.

.

oOo

.

* * *

><p>AN: Ada yang bertanya kenapa marga Rinto berubah? Itu karena di bagian 4, Len dan Rinto seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. Makanya marganya saya ubah. Yah, itu alasan resminya. Alasan lain? Hehe, _himitsu_#dicincang#

Untuk **Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru**-_san_ : Sudah update! Kali ini saya tidak telat update kan?#usap keringat# Terima kasih sudah review

Untuk **mikicnc**-_san_ : di luar sana, pasti ada banyak lagi yang mengerti kita#tepuk pundak# Hehe. Pas ngertik lagi goodmood. Jadilah fluff bertebaran. Terima kasih review dan pujiannya!

Oke! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang lagi-lagi belum saya tentukan subjudulnya.


	10. Chapter 10

Mendekati Kaito merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar yang Miku lakukan. Pertama, ia sudah berpacaran dengan Mikuo. Pria normal pasti akan merasa cemburu bila kekasih mereka dekat dengan pria lain. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Mikuo sekarang.

Kedua, Kaito memiliki banyak penggemar wanita yang terlalu fanatik. Mereka tak segan-segan mengancam dan mem-_bully_ karena mereka tidak rela Kaito dekat dengan wanita lain selain mereka. Kaito adalah milik mereka; itu yang mereka yakini.

Ketiga—Miku benar-benar tidak pernah memperhitungkan ini sebelumnya—dengan terus berada di dekat Kaito, ia sendiri bisa terjebak dalam pesona pemuda tersebut. Dan begitu ia tersadar, ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

.

oOo

**BAGIAN SEPULUH**

-You are The King of My Heart-

oOo

.

Kuncir satu di atas, tangan terkepal, dan wajah tegas tanpa senyum. Juga tak lupa, tatapan tajam dan sinis. Karena hari ini adalah hari penting dalam hidupnya, Miku memutuskan untuk tampil seperti itu ke sekolah. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang sejak ia melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Miku butuh tampilan berbeda untuk hari semacam ini.

Melewati lapangan yang diisi klub _baseball_ yang sedang berlatih karena mendapat hukuman sebab kalah dalam kejuaran di musim panas belum lama ini, Miku sempat-sempatnya berhenti sebentar untuk merasakan angin bertiup. Musim gugur rupanya telah membuatnya jadi lebih dingin. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan pertanda senang. Ia merasa lebih segar sekarang!

Di saat membahagiakan tersebut, sebuah teriakan keras yang hanya berisikan satu kata memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Menjauh!"

Berkat kapasitas otak Miku yang terbatas, ia tidak cukup cepat memproses peristiwa yang terjadi. Setelah bunyi teriakan terdengar, yang ia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah menoleh ke arah si peneriak yang rupanya adalah Kagamine Len. Dan, melongo. Memandang lelaki _shota_ itu dengan tatapan mengatakan, _memang ada apa?_

Syuut! Duak!

Miku tak banyak melihat ketika bayangan gelap dan besar menyelubunginya, lalu menyelimutinya dan mendekapnya. Bunyi bola yang memantul pada benda padat terdengar. Tak berapa lama, bayangan—atau tepatnya seseorang yang mendekap Miku mulai menjauhkan diri. Terkejut ketika matanya dapat melihat lagi dengan jelas, Miku spontan melangkah mundur dengan terburu hingga terjatuh terduduk.

Tak perlu berpikir hingga rambut rontok untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang tadi memeluknya _defensif_. Dari surai biru sewarna laut dalam itu Miku sudah bisa menebak.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, _Baka_! Kau kira bola akan menjauhimu kalau kau berpura-pura tidak melihatnya?!"

Shion Kaito, pukul 7.31 pagi, marah besar.

"Eh? Eh?"

"Jangan _eh, eh_! Sana masuk ke dalam kelas, berhenti melamun di lapangan!"

Karena didorong-dorong, akhirnya yang mampu Miku lakukan adalah menuruti perintah tersebut. Namun tidak sepenuhnya, sih. Setibanya di koridor menuju kelas, gadis itu kembali melamun. Jendela yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan menjadi objeknya kali ini.

Di ujung sana, tepatnya di pinggir lapangan, Kaito tengah berjalan menuju ke tempat Len, Gumiya, Piko, dan Gakupo. Langkahnya diiringi seorang pemain berpakaian seragam _baseball_ lengkap. Begitu tiba di sana, Gakupo memukul punggung Kaito yang langsung meringis sementara si pemain _baseball_ itu membungkukkan tubuh berkali-kali.

Miku penasaran. Jadi ia mencoba memikirkan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Kemungkinan paling mungkin adalah seorang pemain _baseball_ memukul bola yang mengarah pada Miku. Len, Gumiya, Piko, Gakupo, dan Kaito yang menonton latihan tim _baseball_ melihat dan Len memperingati Miku dengan berteriak. Sadar Miku tidak cukup pintar untuk segera menjauh dari sekitar lapangan _baseball_ sesuai arahan Len, Kaito berlari dan melindungi Miku dengan memeluknya.

_Kaito melindungi Miku dengan memeluknya._

Miku mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh kedua pipinya yang memanas. Astaga! Gagasan macam apa itu? Ini gagasan paling gila yang muncul dari kepalanya.

Mendadak, keraguan muncul dari dalam sanubarinya. Dari pipi, tangannya memegang kunciran rambut. Luka dan IA salah bila mengatakan Kaito tidak peduli. Kejadian pagi ini sudah membuktikannya. Dilepasnya kunciran tersebut lalu dikuncirnya kembali menjadi _style twintail_. Ia harus bertemu Mikuo sekarang.

.

oOo

.

Anehnya, saat terdesak dan mencari _sesuatu_, _sesuatu_ tersebut sulit sekali ditemukan. Namun kita dapat menemukan barang lain yang hilang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Itulah yang terjadi pada Miku. Di saat ia mencari keberadaan Mikuo, yang ia temui malah teman satu SMP yang ia cari keberadaannya sewaktu masa orientasi.

"Astaga! Di manakah dikau berada, Mikuo-_nii_?" Miku mendadak puitis.

Di ujung koridor kelas XII, Miku melihat seorang dari seksi keamanan berjalan mondar-mandir. Berjaga. Berlari di koridor adalah sebuah pelanggaran. Namun desakan waktu istirahat yang tidak seberapa, belum lagi Miku belum mengisi perut, memaksa gadis yang kuncirannya sudah diperbaiki oleh Luka untuk terus berlari. Alhasil, Miku membelokkan langkah, mencoba peruntungan di koridor lain dan—sialnya—menabrak pejalan lain.

"Aduh."

Suara ringisan mengaduh ini…?

Miku mengangkat kepala dan melihat sosok Kaito yang memegangi bahunya. _Déjà vu_? Lagi-lagi ia menghantam bahu pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kaito. Aku sedang buru-buru dan melihat anggota OSIS dari seksi keamanan di ujung koridor sana. Jadi aku berbalik tanpa mengetahui ada kau di belakangku. Akhirnya, aku jadi menabrakmu," jelas Miku, sejelas-jelasnya.

Kaito hanya berdecak singkat. Tak peduli dan tak mau tahu alasan Miku membenturkan kepala ke bahunya lagi. Ia, masih sambil menempatkan tangan di bahu, berjalan melewati Miku dan terus menuju koridor kelas XII. Namun langkah kakinya terpaksa berhenti saat tangannya yang lain ditahan Miku dari belakang.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Kaito," ucap Miku tegas. "Tapi aku harus menemui seseorang dulu."

Kaito berucap tanpa berbalik. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bicara. Aku mau belajar dengan salah satu _senpai_ di kelas XII-A. Lagipula-"

"Aku janji tidak akan lama," potong Miku, keras kepala. "Tunggu aku di sini!"

Miku kemudian melepaskan tangan Kaito. Begitu pelan dan lembut. Seolah sebenarnya tidak berniat melepasnya. Dan efeknya cukup kuat bagi Kaito. Begitu tangannya terbebas, ia harus menahan diri mati-matian agar tidak berlari dan menangkap tangan kecil yang tadi menggenggamnya.

.

oOo

.

Penghujung bel istirahat, dewi fortuna yang (mungkin) sedang menikmati roti melon di kantin akhirnya kini kembali bertugas. Iris _turquoise_ Miku menemukan sosok serupa dengannya sedang membicarakan pertandingan bola tadi malam dengan semangat.

"Mikuo-_nii_!"

Mikuo mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah si pemanggil. Senyum lembut lalu terukir di wajahnya. "Ada apa, Miku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang juga lembut. Memancing pukulan ringan dari ketiga temannya yang tersenyum nakal.

"Yo, Mikuo, kami cabut dulu ya?" ujar Rinto. Miku yang baru sampai ke kerumunan mereka terperangah. Kedatangannya mengganggu mereka, ya?

"Iya. Tidak enak ganggu orang pacaran," sambung Tsukishiro Hakupo sambil cekikikan. Miku berubah tersipu di tempatnya. Oh, ia paham. Tatapannya lalu jatuh pada Mikuo. Pria itu masih tertawa, membuat Miku merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Sialan kau, Miku. Kau ingin merusak tawa pria sebaik dia?_

"Setelah selesai, nanti temui kami di kelas, ya?" ucapan dari Sakine Meito mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Setelah terpisah cukup jauh, senyum Mikuo memudar. Wajahnya berganti ke mode serius. Meski begitu, kelembutan tetap terpancar dari matanya yang selalu lurus menatap Miku.

"Ada apa, Miku?"

Miku menarik napas panjang. Lalu membungkukkan tubuh. Ini hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Gomen nasai_, Mikuo-_nii_!" ucapnya setengah menjerit karena rasa sakit di pangkal tenggorokan. "Aku sudah memutuskan pilihanku. Kuakui, Mikuo-_nii_ sangat baik padaku, Mikuo-_nii_ juga sangat peduli padaku. Tapi… tapi…" Miku menelan ludah. Matanya mulai panas dan basah. Dari balik poni, ia mengintip Mikuo yang berwajah patah hati.

Padahal Mikuo yang diputuskan, tapi kenapa dada Miku ikut sakit? Apa ini iba? Kasihan? Persetan! Miku tidak boleh mundur hanya karena perasaan tidak tega. Menunduk! Jangan lihat wajahnya atau kau akan menyesal, Hatsune Miku!

"Mikuo-_nii_, aku-"

"Stop, Miku."

Tubuh Miku menegang. Hatinya menjerit. Oh, ayolah! Kenapa kau menghentikannya, Mikuo?

"Kenapa?"

Senyum kecil yang lemah tercipta di wajah Mikuo. Sinar di matanya berpendar lemah. Kini, tak ada lagi sinar ceria dari kolam _turquoise_ miliknya. Jantung Miku teremas oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tahu lanjutan kalimatmu." Mikuo bicara sambil menyandarkan tubuh ke tembok di belakangnya. "Tak apa. Temuilah Kaito."

Air mata Miku akhirnya jatuh. Kenapa ia bukan jatuh cinta pada pria ini, sih? Bukan para pria berambut _teal_ lurus yang baik hati dan menyanyangi Miku sepenuhnya? Kenapa ia justru jatuh cinta pada Kaito dan bukan Mikuo?

Mikuo menoleh ke arah Miku. Matanya terpejam saat senyumnya makin dilebarkan. "Aku mendukungmu, Miku-_chan_."

_Tuhan_.

.

oOo

.

Berurai air mata, Miku berlari menuju kelasnya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Dan terima kasih pada arsitek yang merancang bangunan sekolahnya. Mengapa kelas XII dan kelas XI jaraknya jauh sekali? Dua kali turun tangga karena di antara lantai kelas XI dan lantai kelas XII dibuat lantai khusus untuk kantin, kamar mandi, dan tempat ibadah!

"Kaito!"

Seisi kelas XI-B menoleh ke arah pintu. Mereka menemukan Miku yang berdiri berpegangan pada kusen pintu. Wajahnya pucat dan penuh keringat. Matanya yang sayu menjelajahi seisi kelas.

"Mana Kaito?" tanyanya, begitu tak menemukan sosok yang dicari.

Len yang duduk di dekat pintu menjawab ringkas. "Belum masuk kelas."

Mata Miku mengerjap. Sudah lewat lima menit sejak bel masuk berbunyi. Rasanya aneh bila Kaito belum masuk kelas. Miku memutar otak. Kira-kira di mana Kaito sekarang?

Miku berteriak histeris begitu sebuah gagasan paling mungkin melintas dalam benaknya. Brengsek kau, Dewi Fortuna! Jangan katakan Kaito masih menunggunya di koridor kelas XII!

Mengusap keringat di pelipis, Miku balik kanan dan lanjut berlari menaiki tangga. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan dan wajah heran dari seisi kelasnya. Ternyata benar. Pemuda bersurai biru itu tengah bersandar di tembok dan menatap keluar jendela di sebelah kirinya. Saat ia menyadari Miku berlari ke arahnya, wajah datar pemuda itu berubah cemas.

"Kenapa lari-lari? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kaito sedikit menunduk karena Miku yang lebih rendah darinya justru berdiri sambil kedua tangan diletakkan di lutut, membuat tubuhnya makin pendek dan wajahnya sulit dilihat. "Oi, Miku! Kau mendengarku, 'kan?"

Bukannya jawaban, Kaito justru mendapat sebuah pelukan. Kaget? _Of course_. Namun untuk bertanya, Kaito kehilangan suara.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih menungguku!" ucap Miku. Perasaan senang tercermin meski suaranya sengau sehabis menangis.

"Miku, bisa kau jelaskan-"

Miku tak pernah membiarkan Kaito menyelesaikan ucapannya. Setelah pelukan, Miku memberi kejutan lainnya pada Kaito berupa tarikan di tangan kanan pemuda itu.

"Ikut aku!"

"Ha? Kau mau membawaku ke mana? Sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran ketiga!"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil. Lagipula, Kaito akan segera tahu jawabannya. Dan Kaito memang tahu. Apalagi setelah melihat sebuah pintu yang pada bagian atasnya ada papan kecil bertuliskan XI-B.

Pintu geser kelas itu dibuka Miku. Yang pertama Miku lihat adalah meja guru. Masih kosong. Bagus!

"Teman-teman!" ucapnya, meminta perhatian. "Mulai hari ini, aku-" Miku menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "-dan dia-" Miku menarik Kaito mendekat ke arahnya dan menunjuk tepat di dada pria itu. "-resmi berpacaran!"

Awalnya, semua hening. Detik kemudian, wajah semua orang berubah heran. "HA?!"

Kaito mendelik pada Miku. "Apa yang kaukatakan, Miku! Kau-"

Seharian ini, Miku tak pernah membiarkan Kaito benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dalam sekali tarikan pada dasi sang pemuda, Miku membungkam Kaito dengan sebuah ciuman. Ya, ciuman. Tunggu. CIUMAN?!

Suzune Ring, selaku anggota klub koran sekolah buru-buru mengambil kamera dari dalam tas dan bersiap menjepret. Aksinya mendapat dukungan dari Rin. Namun Luka dan IA dengan cepat merebut kamera tersebut dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang tidak perlu hingga naik ke meja dan melompat bak adegan pengejaran teroris di film Hollywood.

"Luka-ku sayang, jangan meloncat di atas meja! Nanti semua orang bisa melihat celana dalam garis-garis pink-putihmu!"

PLAK! Kamera Ring berakhir menghantam wajah Gakupo.

Leon dan Ted, entah memang sepikiran atau kebetulan saja, bergerak menuju meja Piko dan memaksa pemuda yang setengah terlelap itu menyingkir dari kursinya sendiri. Ratusan kertas warna-warni dalam ukuran amat minimalis alias _confetti_ bekas perayaan jadiannya Miku dan Mikuo yang mereka bereskan atas perintah Kiyoteru-_sensei_—laci meja Piko yang tidak pernah dipakai dijadikan tempat sampah dadakan oleh kelas—mereka ambil dan tebarkan ke sekeliling Miku dan Kaito.

Sorakan kompak lalu terdengar.

"SELAMAT, MIKU, KAITO! KAMI TUNGGU TRAKTIRANNYA!"

.

oOo

-Epilog-

oOo

.

"Sebelum saya mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini, apa ada pertanyaan?" suara Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang berat disahuti oleh gelengan kompak seisi kelas. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya-"

"Pak!" Leon, karena duduknya di belakang dan merasa mengangkat tangan saja tidak cukup untuk menarik perhatian sang guru, berdiri dari bangkunya. "Saya boleh bertanya tidak?"

Sebenarnya, Kiyoteru merasakan firasat tidak enak. Namun sebagai seorang guru yang profesional, ia mempersilakan anak didiknya itu bertanya.

"Ya. Kau mau menanyakan apa?"

Leon mengulum senyum. "Saya dengar dari Meito-_senpai_, katanya Bapak sekarang sedang pacaran dengan Meiko-_sensei_, ya?"

Kiyoteru tersipu. Dengan gaya terkeren yang ia punya, ia menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya, namun tetap saja rona merah di pipinya membuat para murid berkoor kompak.

"Cieee, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan Meiko-_sensei_!"

"Cuit! Cuit!"

"Ahem! Ahem!"

"Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sudah bisa _move_ _on_ dari Yowane-_sensei _ternyata."

"Luka! Ayo kita juga jadian!"

Sorakan berakhir dengan sebuah kamus biologi setebal 653 halaman menghantam Gakupo.

"Maaf, Leon. Tapi sebagai guru, saya hanya menanggapi pertanyaan yang bersifat ilmiah. Bukan pribadi." Ngomong-ngomong juga, ini bukan cerita roman antara Kiyoteru dan Meiko. _Itu_ kisah cinta yang lain.

"Tapi, Pak- Oi, Pak! Tunggu!"

Kiyoteru buru-buru kabur sebelum murid lain menanyakan pertanyaan serupa. Seandainya tidak ada yang menghentikan, mungkin para murid kurang ajar itu akan mengejar Kiyoteru. Jadi Hiyama Kiyoteru, ucapkan terima kasih pada Len. Kok Len? Karena….

"Teman-teman!"

Suara Len tertahan sampai sana. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia bersuara lagi. Namun alih-alih melanjutkan kalimat sebelumnya, Len malah menghadapkan tubuh ke bangku di belakangnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Lui! Aku yang bicara duluan!"

"Mana mungkin! Jelas-jelas aku yang duluan!"

—Yah, karena Len memicu pertengkaran tidak penting lain yang menciptakan kesempatan kabur untuk Kiyoteru. Saat sang Kagamine bicara barusan, rupa-rupanya Lui juga melakukan gerakan yang sama.

"Kau mau membodohiku?!"

"Aku tidak, _Baka_! Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan!"

Yohio selaku pihak penengah hendak bersuara untuk melerai. Namun baru saja membuka mulut Rin sudah mendahuluinya dengan sebuah teriakan dari suara cemprengnya. "Lui, kau yang salah! Akuilah kesalahanmu!"

Ring berdiri dari duduknya dan mengarahkan telunjuk ke arah Rin. "Memang kau lihat darimana kalau Lui yang salah?! Jelas-jelas Len yang salah!"

SeeU, yang duduk tepat di belakang Yohio berdiri. Dengan suara yang lebih cempreng dari Rin ataupun Ring, berteriak balik. "DIAM, KALIAN BERDUA!" Ia lalu menghadapkan tubuh ke depan. "Dan kalian, Len dan Lui, bukankah lebih baik kalian melanjutkan ucapan kalian daripada bertengkar tidak penting?"

Satu kelas, terdiam.

"Oi, Shiyu-"

SeeU menatap Yohio yang tadi memanggilnya lirih. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menempatkannya di samping wajah, menyembunyikan pergerakan bibirnya dari seisi kelas dan hanya fokus pada Yohio.

"Mulai sekarang, kita hentikan mereka bersama, ya?" Kedipan sebelah mata melengkapi kalimat persuasif tersebut hingga membuat Yohio harus mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi rona merah di pipi.

"Hu'um!"

"Nah, jadi apa yang ingin kalian katakan, Len, Lui?" Ritsu bertanya sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tangan terlipat di bawah dada dan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri. Punggung bersandar di tembok dan mata mengintimidasi. Posisi duduk bak ratu ala Ritsu.

Dan sebelum memulai pertengkaran, Ted melakukan langkah konservatif dengan memberi giliran. "Mulai dari Lui dulu."

Lui tersenyum miring. Merasa puas dan menang atas Len. "_Sankyuu_, _Kiyoteru no otoko_."

Dahi Ted berdenyut tak suka. "Maaf. Maksudku, dimulai dari Len dulu."

"Oi?!"

"Oke!" Len berdeham, memperbaiki suaranya. "Jadi begini teman-temannya, berhubung hari ini aku sedang malas pulang cepat ke rumah-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat karaoke saja?" Lui menyela sebelum kalimat habis. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Sweet Ann menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak mau, ah. Aku mau be-"

"Jangan begitu, Sayang!" potong Al cepat. Akhir-akhir ini, dia jarang muncul ya? "Ayo nikmati masa muda kita."

Hidung Sweet Ann kembang kempis. "Apanya yang 'kita', Big Al?!" Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh dua murid ini.

Ring dan Rin yang duduk di depan dan belakang meja Sweet Ann bangkit dan menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi wajah karakter _yandere_ di anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. "Kau tidak pernah ikut! Sekali-sekali, ayo ikut!"

Apa yang bisa Sweet Ann lakukan? Selain menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "_Ha'i._"

IA melirik malu-malu ke arah Yuuma. Di lirikannya yang ketiga, pemuda itu menangkap basah dirinya. Seperti biasa, IA mengubah tatapannya menjadi sebuah _deathglare_, dan seolah berkata _apa lihat-lihat?_ Padahal jelas-jelas ia yang lihat-lihat ke arah Yuuma.

Sebagai seorang ketua kelas yang baik, Yuuma hanya menghela napas. Mencoba mempertahankan kesabaran yang kian terkikis semenjak memasuki kelas XI. Ia kembali fokus pada Len dan Lui, lalu berkata, "Kalau Aria ikut, aku juga ikut."

"Eh?" Sebuah panah menembak tepat di dada IA. Miku dan Luka yang menyadari IA bisa pingsan kapan saja berdiri dari bangkunya dan menangkap tubuh IA yang lemas.

"Tetap bernapas, Aria! Tetap bernapas!" pinta Luka.

Dell melirik pada Len. Tatapannya membuat Len serasa dilempari pisau detik itu juga. Tubuhnya menegang.

"A-ada apa, Dell-_san_?"

Leon menjetikkan jarinya berkali-kali. Dell menoleh ke arahnya. Dilihatnya Leon menempatkan tangan di sudut-sudut bibir dan menariknya ke atas. Dell mengerti. Dengan kaku, ia mengikuti Leon—menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Aku mau ikut." Jeda sejenak. Kelas ikut hening. "Dan Len, tolong panggil aku Dell saja-" suaranya mencicit. "-biar lebih akrab."

"Ha?!" Len melotot. Ia lalu berlari ke arah Dell dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda yang tingginya sama dengannya. Ia mengacak-acak surai perak pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang lain. "Astaga! Ternyata kau ini asyik juga, ya? Tidak kusangka."

Gumiya yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di dekat meja Kaito mendekat. Ia ikut mengacak rambut Dell. "Iya! Awalnya kami kira kau ini suram, lho, Dell," ujarnya.

Dell mengerjap. Ada letupan kecil di dalam perutnya. Tapi bukan pertanda lapar atau mag. Letupannya terasa… menyenangkan? Ia melirik ke arah Leon. Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Dada Dell bergetar. _Okaa-san_, _akhirnya aku punya teman_, batinnya menangis terharu.

"Baiklah, semuanya!" Lui berteriak. Len kemudian menambahi. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

Miku yang berjalan tepat di belakang IA yang siap pingsan kapan saja, menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Kaito mesih belum bergerak mengikuti yang lainnya.

"Luka, nanti aku menyusul, ya?"

Luka melirik ke arah pandang yang sama dengan Miku. Mengerti tujuan Miku, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kaito, kenapa diam saja? Ayo!"

Kaito terlihat tengah berpikir saat Miku mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ia mengangkat tangan, namun yang ia lakukan malah menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang ke rumah dan belajar setelah ini."

"_Mou_~~" Miku menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau ini seperti Sweet Ann saja."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Miku! Aku harus mempertahankan nilaiku supaya terus mendapat beasiswa."

Miku menjetikkan jarinya. Kaito tidak tahu bahwa pendonor beasiswa di sekolah adalah ayah Miku. Ssttt, ini rahasia Miku, lho! "Kaito tenang saja. Aku yakin meski tidak belajar satu minggu pun kau tetap akan mendapat nilai yang bagus."

"Miku-"

"Lagipula Kaito," sela Miku. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan sedikit berjinjit. Niatnya ingin berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda itu. Apa daya mulutnya hanya bisa sampai dagu. "Setelah pulang nanti, aku ingin minta ajari materi ulangan biologi minggu depan. Mau, ya?"

Kaito tertawa. Apa ini ajakan berkencan?

"Ada café yang baru buka. Kita belajarnya di sana, ya?"

Senyum simpul tercipta di wajah Kaito. Ini memang ajakan berkencan.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Kaito membungkukkan tubuh. Salah satu tangannya disimpan di belakang tubuhnya sedang tangan lain bergerak ke muka tubuh. "Sesuai perintahmu, _Ojou-sama_."

Cubitan ringan mendarat di pinggang Kaito. Miku menjulurkan lidah. "_Gombal_! Cepat bereskan alat tulismua! Nanti kita ketinggalan!"

Kaito menuruti perintah Miku dengan membereskan peralatan tulis yang berhamburan di atas mejanya ke dalam tas. Setelahnya, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Miku. Mengajak sang gadis melakukan kontak fisik tanpa kata-kata.

Miku membalas. Terbiasa dengan kehangatan, jemari dingin Kaito membuat Miku bergetar. Meski begitu, Miku merasakan kehangatan luar biasa. Di dadanya.

.

.oOo.

-The End-

.oOo.

.

A/N: Pyuh! #usap keringat# Akhirnya fiction ini selesai juga. #tebar confetti# Di Author note terakhir fic ini, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para reviewer, follower, dan yang sudah memfav.

**Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru/Hikari Toa/Kanagawa Family** (akun Anda banyak sekali ^.^'), **Kokonose Hanoko**, **xkagaminex, mikicnc**, **MiKai**, **Rukami-chan**, **Mizuki Hoshiro**, **agerazoides**, **CatPhones**, **kurohime**, **Akira-Bellachan**, **Sakamaki Kanda**, **megumi keiko**, **Ame Hikari Kagamine**,** Hay Anime14**, **Satsuki21as**, **O. Puspa .O**.

Peluk dan cium untuk kalian semua. Tanpa kalian, saya pasti sudah kena _writer_ _block_ dan menulis kata _discontinued_. _Hontou ni arigatou_!

Yang merasa belum saya tulis, mohon konfirmasi. Saya update lewat hape jadi tidak mengecek ulang.

Dari sini, cerita dinyatakan tamat! Sampai ketemu di fanfic lain, _minna_! #kissbye#


End file.
